Ultima Victoria
by T-Rock14
Summary: Six months after the death of Code Red, things are not looking good in the Pride Lands. The Decepticons have surrounded the Pride Lands, the threat of Zira and the Outsiders is more prominent than ever, and the Autobots are nowhere to be seen. Desperate and still mourning the death of her best friend, Kiara prays to her ancestors for a miracle, hoping that they're listening.
1. Chapter 1: In Need of a Miracle

**Chapter 1: In Need of a Miracle**

_**Six Months Ago, 19**__**th**__** January 2015, 20:05 pm…**_

The sounds of swords clashing again and again rang through Kiara's ears as she watched an all too familiar scene…

That of her best friend Code Red duelling to the death against Crossfire, his mortal enemy.

Crossfire easily held the upper hand by virtue of his weapon; a vicious double-ended scythe which Crossfire took great pleasure in using to his advantage.

Code Red merely appeared as if he were just hanging on, parrying most of Crossfire's attacks, but being forced to duck or avoid others.

Crossfire gave Code Red an annoyed look and attacked immediately, spinning his scythe and slashing at Code Red with a sweeping attack, using the reach of his scythe to obtain distance between himself and Code Red.

Relief surged through Kiara as she watched Code Red parry that before slashing at Crossfire's lower abdomen, only for that to be parried prior to Crossfire lashing out with an attempt at a knee strike.

Rolling out of the way, Code Red parried a slash meant to cut him in two and blocked another that would have left a large hole in his head. Pushing the scythe down, Code Red raised his sword to behead Crossfire, but was thwarted as Crossfire smashed in in the face with a left hook. Staggering back, Code Red managed to block another attack, this time meant to behead him, only to realise that was a feint, narrowly blocking the other blow, also meant to behead him.

Kiara watched almost helplessly as Crossfire put all of his strength behind that one end of his scythe, almost rendering Code Red's sword useless.

Looking behind him, blue eyes looking directly at Kiara, Code Red yelled one word: _**"RUN!"**_

Kiara obeyed immediately, turning away and rushing towards her only source of safety; the rest of her family, who were stood near a narrow pass that led them to their home at Pride Rock.

But then the sickening noises of a blade meeting metal drew her attention, and she looked back, only to see Code Red being slashed across the chest at immensely different angles before being spun around and impaled.

Tears blurred her sight as Code Red fell to his knees before his head exploded from a shot via Crossfire's Riot Cannon.

"Kiara! We need to leave now!" Her father shouted, beckoning over to her.

Kiara wasted little time, rushing towards her family. Just then, Crossfire appeared.

"Bad move." Crossfire snarled before raising his Riot Cannon and firing.

* * *

_**Present day, Pride Rock, 4**__**th**__** July 2015, 7:00 am**_

Kiara awoke with a small but loud cry of panic, eyes wide with terror as she looked around with a fervour only she could manage.

To be honest, she half expected to hear a voice behind her asking:

"You alright?"

But no such thing came. And again, reality hit Kiara. And it hit with the force of a stampede of Wildebeest travelling at high speed: Code Red was dead. And she was alone.

She fought them as hard as she could, but even now, she could not hold back the fountain of tears that came. Long heaving sobs escaped the princess of Pride Rock as she continued to mourn the loss of her best friend, even six months after his death.

She'd never see the familiar visage of Code Red, striding along with a swagger only he was capable of. She wouldn't ever be able to hear him crack a joke that'd have her in peals of laughter and see her father groan in embarrassment. Nor would she ever be able to sit next to him and watch the sun rise, as had been their morning routine.

Deciding she didn't want to disturb the rest of the pride, Kiara rose to her feet and trudged outside and onto the main plateau of Pride Rock.

Every waking hour was no different for her these days. It was always the same, remembering that day six months ago, the same feeling of helplessness she had felt at the sight of Code Red being slashed across the chest again and again before being impaled.

It hadn't helped that Code Red had made one last move to try and protect them. It only served to hasten his demise, as Crossfire simply shot him and tossed him into the river below.

That image of Code Red's lifeless body falling into the raging river below was almost burned into Kiara's mind, forever etched there; despite Kiara wishing she could forget it.

But she could not, and so it would be for the rest of her days.

A gentle breeze brushed against her, and Kiara sighed. In another age, she would have taken a deep breath, appreciating the breeze, and simply took in the dawn of a brand new day. But all she felt now was a bitter taste in her mouth. It would usually be about now that Code Red would have emerged, walked over, and sat down next to her.

She half expected the heavy footsteps that heralded his presence to come, but they did not. All that greeted her was silence, along with the gentle sound of a slight wind blowing through the air. Kiara liked to think that was Code Red trying to comfort her, wherever he was now. Sighing, Kiara started making her way to the top of Pride Rock. Hopefully, she could collect her thoughts better.

* * *

_**At the top of Pride Rock, some-time later…**_

"Kiara?"

Kiara nearly flinched at the voice, before turning to see her father stood there, eyeing her with a concerned look on her face.

The past six months had not been good to Simba. Stress was visible all over his face, and his face was gaunt. Dark circles were visible beneath his eyes, the result of a severe lack of sleep.

Walking over, Simba said: "Kiara, you know I don't like you up here. There's always the possibility of a Decepticon taking a shot at you from well… anywhere around us, really."

Kiara scowled. "Like I needed reminding of _them." _She growled, venom in her tone.

In the six months since Code Red's death and the withdrawal of the Autobots, the Decepticons had essentially surrounded the Pride Lands on all sides, threatening to swarm in and conquer them. It was merely a matter of when the Decepticons were going to do so, and they were being extremely covert about their plans as well.

Simba's tone became instantly sympathetic. "Oh. I'm sorry, Kiara. I didn't mean to remind you of what you've lost. What we've _both _lost."

Kiara choked back a sob as she said: "I miss him, Daddy. I miss him _so _much."

Coming closer, Simba pulled Kiara closer, holding her like he did when she was a cub, despite Kiara now being a young adult. "I know you do, Kiara. We all miss him." Looking around, Simba said: "Either way, I'll leave you to collect your thoughts. Zazu should be here soon with the Morning Report." With that, Simba took his leave, leaving Kiara alone once again.

Kiara watched her father leave before looking up at the sky. Despite them no longer being visible, Kiara knew the stars were up there. Somewhere. And with them were the Great Kings of the Past. At least, that's what Kiara hoped was the case. "Grandfather…" She whispered. "Great-Grandfather… anyone. We need a miracle now, more than ever." Looking down, Kiara started the trek down from Pride Rock, many thoughts weighing on her mind.

* * *

**I'M BACK!**

**Hello and welcome to my third book in my Transformers and the Lion King series: Ultima Victoria.**

**Now, I _was _going to upload this yesterday, on the _1st _of June. But, as fate would have it, I'm currently switching Internet providers, and as such, I have no Internet in my house. So, here I am, uploading this in a café in the centre of my hometown. Not that that's a bad thing.**

**Either way, I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction as much as you've enjoyed the previous two. If you do, leave a review in the apropos section, and like and follow this fanfiction so that you can be notified when I next update this fanfiction.**

**With that said, I shall see you next week with the next chapter.**

**T-Rock14**


	2. Chapter 2: Help Arrives

**Chapter 2: Help Arrives**

_**Sometime later, 9:45 am…**_

"Is everything okay, Kiara?" Tiifu asked as she saw Kiara emerge from the den, looking less than happy.

"You're looking awfully distant." Zuri said.

Kiara didn't respond, instead walking past her two cubhood friends without saying a word.

Tiifu gave Zuri a look, mouthing: 'Code Red' to the other lioness, who nodded understanding. Sighing, Tiifu said: "I wish there was something we could do to cheer Kiara up. I hate seeing her like this."

"We all do, Tiifu." Zuri said. "But it's not like we can do much. We're rarely allowed to leave Pride Rock, and the only reason any of us do is when we're hunting, or the king is off performing his duties." Shaking her head, Zuri added: "And it's not like we can blame Simba for making that decree either. Ever since Sa-" Zuri stopped herself and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Ever since Sarabi was murdered by the Decepticons three months ago, Simba's been bent on protecting his family. And all of us."

Tiifu sighed. Like she needed reminding of the pride's biggest blow since Code Red's death.

They were so focused on themselves that they failed to notice Kiara walking up.

"Hey." The princess said, making Tiifu and Zuri jump.

Upon ascertaining that it was Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri relaxed. "We were just talking about you." Tiifu said.

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Why?"

Tiifu and Zuri shared a look before Tiifu replied: "We've noticed how distant you've been today. Is everything okay?"

Kiara frowned. "Could be better." She said. "Had that nightmare about Code Red's death, again."

_Knew it, _Tiifu thought. But she kept her thoughts to herself and said: "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kiara shook her head. "What can we say that's not already been said?"

Tiifu sighed. "Well, you know we're here for you. We always will b-"

She was interrupted by the ground darkening around them. Looking up, her eyes widened at the sight of an all too familiar ship looming above.

The Decepticons had come.

* * *

_**Above Pride Rock, the Vengeance…**_

As the trap door opened, Crossfire let out an almost feral roar as he leapt down from the ship, descending quickly and rapidly as he landed hard on the surface of Pride Rock, feeling something being crushed beneath him as he landed. Surveying the area, his optics settled upon one of the many lionesses he saw, recognising her as the lioness that had been befriended by his now dead enemy, Code Red. Older, clearly an adult, but still the same lioness. Rising to his full height, he made to walk over.

One lioness tried leaping at him, but she was quickly blasted into ash as a squad of Vehicons came down behind him.

Looking behind him at the Vehicons, Crossfire said: "These lionesses are no threat to me. Hold back. Any that attack will be dealt with personally."

As if on cue, another lioness leapt at Crossfire, claws outstretched.

Crossfire made no movement to resist save for a brutal backhand that sent the lioness flying, a sickening crack accompanying her contact with Crossfire.

Manifesting his Riot Cannon, Crossfire fired at a few other lionesses who were moving on him from the side, reducing them to little more than ash.

Another pair of lionesses, thinking to attack from either side, attempted to do so.

Crossfire raised his Riot Cannon and shot one, easily sidestepping the other. Retracting his Riot Cannon, Crossfire reached behind his back, drawing a double-ended scythe.

Kiara's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon, as an image of Code Red's death flashed through her mind.

If the lioness he was staring down was intimidated by the weapon, they did not show it, instead leaping towards the Decepticon with a fierce defiant roar.

Crossfire sighed and sidestepped, slashing towards the lioness, leaving her in two halves and showering him in their blood.

Lowering his scythe, Crossfire looked to the lioness Code Red had befriended, he smiled sadistically. "Miss me?" He asked.

The lioness shook out of her stupor, and instead stared at him with a look so withering that were it a weapon, Crossfire would have succumbed to its effects immediately.

Crossfire scoffed. "Looks like that will get you nowhere… Kiara, wasn't it?"

Kiara's scowl deepened. She could see every surviving member of her pride had their eyes on her. Taking a deep breath, she said: "It's all you deserve, Crossfire."

Crossfire acted wounded. "Ooh. I'm surprised you didn't go with something more foul-mouthed. I'm certain Code Red would've loved to see that."

Kiara immediately let out a low growl, trying her best to contain the rage starting to simmer again.

Noticing, Crossfire acted contrite. "Oh, my apologies. Too soon?" Looking to the Decepticons, Crossfire shook his head. "It can't be too soon, it's been six months!" Looking back at Kiara, Crossfire said: "It's about time you got over it."

"You killed my best friend!" Kiara finally shouted, tears starting to blur her sight. "I'll _never _get over it." She added venomously. "What do you want, anyway?"

Crossfire looked around. "I have an associate in the Outlands who would like a word with you, Kiara. She's been waiting a long time."

_Zira, _Kiara thought, her eyes widening at the thought of what sort of word Zira was hoping to have with her. She made to respond, when her mother answered for her:

"Over our dead bodies!" Nala spat, her teeth bared and her claws unsheathed. She was not about to lose her daughter to Zira, too. She had lost Kopa already.

Crossfire sighed. "Are you even looking around? There's eight of us. You stand no chance. The Autobots have abandoned you all. There's no reason for you to join Code Red in a futile attempt to-"

He fell silent as a sword flew out from the royal den and drove itself deep into the spark of one of his Vehicons, rendering them deactivated.

* * *

"_What?!" _Crossfire demanded, looking at the dead Vehicon laying down next to him. "Who dares?" Looking towards the den, he got his answer.

Stood in the doorway, masked by the shadows, was a black, shadowy figure, staring straight at Crossfire and the Decepticons.

Kiara and the rest of the pride turned to see what Crossfire was seeing, and Kiara's eyes widened.

Not even they could see the figure, so shrouded were they in darkness.

But what they could definitely make out was a pair of bright blue eyes.

Crossfire scowled. "Bad move." He snarled, firing his Riot Cannon.

The Autobot dodged the move with ease, turning again to Crossfire, starting to walk out into the sun. More of him was revealed as he emerged:

It was clear the Autobot transformed into some form of heavily armoured law-enforcement vehicle, and stood at about twenty-five feet tall.

However, there was no mistaking the way that the Autobot's chest was made up of the vehicle's front, or how the front doors flared out behind the Autobot's back like a pair of wings. Not to mention how the back wheels of the vehicle wer an integral part of the Autobot's foot, covered in armour though it was, and the front wheels seemed to slot neatly into the Autobot's shoulders like a pair of human coins.

But there was definitely no mistaking the all-too familiar head seated upon the Autobot's shoulders, nor the face that occupied it, currently wearing an expression of extreme determination. He was taller, yes. He was much bigger than he had been previously. But that, along with the unmistakeable sight of a Path Blaster replacing the right arm of the Autobot made their identity undisputable.

Kiara's face morphed to one of utter delight as she recognised her best friend.

Code Red was back.

* * *

**I believe now would be an appropriate time to play 'Help Arrives' from the _Avengers: Infinity War _soundtrack. It matches what I wanted to capture with this scene perfectly, with Code Red being a stand-in for one of the more popular members of the Avengers. I wonder who?**

**But enough about all that. How about I answer your reviews?**

**Adam Carver: It certainly seemed that way, didn't it? But you were right about the comeback part. Or _were _you? (Strokes clean shaven face as if I had a beard)**

**Daniel Mathers: Your hopes have been realised. All will be explained.**

**Jason Chandler: You have your answer. I hope you like it.**

**Jestalnaker94000: Well, you can't really fault the Autobots for pulling out, can you? To the best of their knowledge, their commanding officer was dead, and three Autobots (Shockshot, Bulkhead and Wheeljack), can't really do much damage against a numerically superior Decepticon force. As for Kion… you'll see.**

**Mike Noland: As with Jason, you have an answer: A bigger and badder Code Red. Not to worry. All will be explained in the next chapter.**

**With that said, I hope you guys all liked this chapter. I shall see you all with the next chapter next weekend (I hope, barring any intruding obligations).**

**T-Rock14**


	3. Chapter 3: Code Red's Return

**Chapter 3: Code Red's Return**

Crossfire's optics widened, recognising the Autobot stood before him immediately. "Impossible…" He said.

Code Red responded by raising his Path Blaster and firing a shot he'd been powering up for quite a while.

The power of the impact knocked Crossfire back, sending him flying off of Pride Rock.

The Vehicons meant to back Crossfire up made to open fire, but were soon finding themselves fired upon as a helicopter also bearing police markings flew into view.

Backing Code Red up even more was the familiar visage of a Lenco BearCat G3 which transformed, revealing a familiar grim-faced veteran.

Shockshot immediately opened fire, reducing the other Vehicons to scrap.

Code Red watched all of this happen, then sighted Crossfire climbing back up onto Pride Rock.

The Decepticon looked up and sighted Code Red. Rage welled up within, and he immediately rushed towards his enemy, bellowing: "CODE RED!"

Code Red reciprocated his charge, and the two met in the middle moments later.

One thing Crossfire immediately noticed was that Code Red was now significantly larger than he had been, now standing about five feet smaller than Crossfire, when only months earlier, he'd been around nine feet shorter.

Code Red took advantage and head-butted Crossfire hard in the face, sending the Decepticon staggering away. Storming forward, Code Red smashed Crossfire with a right and left hook, landing a nasty knee strike for good measure to stagger Crossfire even more.

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Crossfire counterattacked with a backhand that glanced off of Code Red's jaw, manifesting his Riot Cannon and snapping off a shot.

Code Red ducked, grabbed Crossfire's cannon as he prepared to fire again and punched Crossfire hard in the elbow, breaking the joint. Wasting no time, Code Red turned Crossfire's own cannon to him just as it fired.

Crossfire moved to avoid the worst of it, but some of it still caught him flush in the face, blowing off half of it. He staggered back, letting out some unintelligible drivel before attempting to attack Code Red again.

Ducking Crossfire's attack, Code Red landed a bazooka-like uppercut to Crossfire, manifesting his Path Blaster and firing straight at Crossfire.

The impact sent Crossfire flying backwards and off of Pride Rock. Getting to his feet, yet knowing the day was lost, Crossfire transformed and fell back.

Code Red fired several shots at the retreating Crossfire before realising he wasn't going to hit his target anytime soon. Lowering his cannon, Code Red retracted it, just as Shockshot came up next to him, handing him his sword. Accepting it gratefully, Code Red gave Shockshot an appreciative nod before sheathing it behind his back, taking a deep breath.

"Code Red?"

Code Red's fists immediately clenched at that voice. It'd been six months since last he'd heard it, and it had matured since then, but he knew that voice. Slowly turning his head, he soon found his optics staring deep into the orange eyes of none other than Kiara.

Kiara felt the memory of every sleepless night, every moment spent crying or grieving, and even that accursed image of Code Red's lifeless body falling into the river evaporate in that instant. Utter euphoria gripped her, and she felt tears once again blurring her sight. Only this time, it was because she was happy.

Code Red faced her completely, and a grin slowly spread across his countenance. "Hey, Kiara." He said.

That tore the tension. Instantly, Kiara sprinted towards Code Red, who knelt down to meet her.

Mere moments later, she was in his arms.

* * *

Code Red had no idea how long he held Kiara for, listening to her openly crying tears of joy, but he didn't care. All he knew was that were he able to, he'd be crying, too.

Nala watched this emotional little scene with equally tearful eyes. She had shared many a sleepless night with Kiara mourning Code Red. So to see him alive and quite well was nothing short of gladdening to see. And as much as she hated to break up Kiara and Code Red's reunion, she knew she had to. "Code Red?"

Code Red looked up to Nala and let Kiara down, walking over. "Nala." He said.

Giving Code Red a once over, Nala said: "You've gotten… robust."

Code Red smirked. "What, like what you see? Sorry, I don't have a dick, so… you're stuck with Simba's."

The X-Rated joke had every lioness laughing, even Kiara and Nala. Such humour had been missed with Code Red's absence. Seemed like nothing had changed.

Once the laughter had died down, Nala looked around. "But that begs the question… how did you survive?" She asked.

A smirk slowly spread across Code Red's face as he simply said: "All I'll say is that it helps to have the Forge of Solus Prime lying around."

Kiara's face morphed into one of confusion. "The Forge of what?" She asked.

Code Red face-palmed. "Forgot I never talked about that." He said. Shrugging, Code Red said: "Well, I'll tell you all about it when Simba and Kion show up."

At the mention of Kion, both Kiara and Nala's expressions tightened.

Realising he had just stepped onto a still healing wound, but also concerned, Code Red asked: "Is Kion okay?"

Nala and Kiara made no answer, with one of them gesturing towards the royal den. "He's right at the back." Nala said.

Code Red sighed and walked towards the royal den, stepping inside. "Kion?" He called out.

"I'm over here!" Said a voice.

Switching on his headlights, Code Red walked in the direction of the voice. His face fell the moment he saw Kion.

Kion was lying on his belly, facing Code Red. Patches of his golden fur were missing, instead mottled with heavy burn scar tissue. He bore the makings of a decent looking mane, but being a teenager, that was still a ways off.

His face still closely resembled Simba and the mark of the Lion Guard was still visible on his left shoulder. But it was faded, diminished, reflecting the state of its wearer. By any measure, he looked shocked to see Code Red alive. "Code Red?" He asked. "H-how is this possible? I saw you die!"

Code Red nodded. "I can understand that." He said. "You look like hammered shit."

That drew a bitter laugh from Kion. "Consider this my punishment for using the Roar one time too many."

"What happened?" Code Red asked.

Kion sighed. "It was right after Crossfire had killed you." He said. "He was about to shoot Dad, but I couldn't let that happen."

"So you tried using the Roar on him." Code Red deduced.

Kion nodded. "It didn't work. The next thing I knew, he raised his gun and fired. Ono and Bunga tried getting me out the way, and they did. But not enough. You can see what the results were of that." Gesturing to his back, Kion added: "Hit a tree too. Broke my back on that." Closing his eyes, Kion said: "I've not been able to take a single step ever since. Rafiki says my back is still healing, but that it'll take some time."

Code Red clenched his fists. Just by hearing what he had forced Kion to do by nearly dying was enough to make him feel ashamed. "Kion, I'm so sorry. If I'd…"

"Red, _nothing _of what happened to me is your fault." Kion said. "You had no way of knowing what would happen. This is what happens when you use the Roar too much. It really should be me apologising to you… for not heeding your advice."

Code Red sighed. "The blame's on both of us, Kion. Thankfully, I have someone that can help." Hearing a commotion outside, Code Red said: "I'll be right back."

Walking back out of the royal den, the first person Code Red saw was Simba.

Simba turned to see him, and froze upon recognising him. "Code Red?"

* * *

Code Red sighed and walked over, until he was directly in front of Simba.

Simba was giving Code Red a look of pure disbelief. "Nala and Kiara were just telling me you were alive, but… but I didn't believe them." Looking over Code Red, Simba asked: "H-how? I saw you die."

Code Red smirked. "I'll tell you once we're all quietened down." He said. "There's a lot to do." Noticing the helicopter Autobot standing near Shockshot, Code Red said: "Like introducing my team!" Keying his comms, Code Red said: "Ratchet, bridge in the others!"

Seconds later, a portal opened behind Code Red, and out of that portal appeared three more Autobots.

All of them were relatively sizeable, standing of equal height with Code Red. Only Shockshot and the helicopter-bot with Shockshot stood any taller.

Gesturing to Shockshot, Code Red said: "You all already know Shockshot. He was the one that found me after Crossfire took me down six months ago."

Nodding, Shockshot said: "Greetings, lions and lionesses of the Pride Lands." In his trademark deep, booming voice.

Gesturing to another of the Autobots, one that had taken up a position on Code Red's right that appeared to transform into some form of medical vehicle, Code Red said: "This is Patch-Up. He's my new medical officer."

"Pleased to meet you all." Patch-Up said, saluting.

Code Red gestured for him to come closer, saying: "There's an injured lion in the den back there. He's got multiple burn scars and what he claims is a broken back. Work your magic."

Patch-Up nodded and headed into the royal den.

Gesturing to another Autobot, this one bearing a form like a car towing vehicle, Code Red said: "That's Oil-Leak. He's the engineer, and he's damn good, if I do say so myself."

"Pleased to meet you, now can I find something to _do?!" _Oil-Leak suddenly demanded. "Elsewise, I'll be headbutting the nearest wall."

Simba, Nala and Kiara all shared looks, with Kiara raising an eyebrow.

"Go find a sizeable cave downstairs and set up shop there." Code Red said. "I'll be down to talk to you later. I've an upgrade for myself I want you to work on."

Oil-Leak nodded and walked down Pride Rock.

"This helo-bot is Rotorstorm." Code Red said, gesturing to the heli-bot that'd shown up alongside Shockshot. "He's my reconnaissance officer slash aerial warrior."

"Sup?" Rotorstorm asked, flashing the pride the 'Peace' sign.

Code Red soon said to him: "Start a full sweep of the Pride Lands. I want a sense of what we're dealing with when it comes to the Decepticons."

"Yes sir." Rotorstorm said before transforming and taking his leave.

"And finally, my weapons specialist; Side-Arm." Code Red said, gesturing to the final Autobot yet unintroduced.

Side-Arm responded with a manifestation of Dual Neutron Assault Rifles, arm-mounted Thermo-Rocket Launchers, and a pair of shoulder-mounted miniguns. "Any punks feeling lucky?" He asked.

"Side-Arm, I told you five times earlier; no showing off your guns!" Code Red said, sounding annoyed.

"But they're _so _badass!" Side-Arm protested.

"Side-Arm, you're acting like a teenaged female human obsessed with social media." Code Red replied. "You're a weapons specialist with a series of big guns that I specifically ordered you _not _to show off. Now find a spot where you can calibrate your weapons. _Preferably _somewhere that _won't _cause the rest of Pride Rock to collapse should you blow it up."

"Yes sir." Side-Arm said, sounding dejected as he walked away.

Looking back at Simba, Nala and Kiara, Code Red said: "Sorry about that. Side-Arm does have a bit of a thing for guns."

"We noticed." Simba said.

"What was with that mechanic guy?" Kiara asked.

"Oh, Oil-Leak? Yeah, bit of a live wire, that one. He needs something to do, elsewise, he has a tendency to renounce his sanity. Result of too many accidents in his workshop."

"Right." Nala said. "And Patch-Up? You whispered to him. What'd you say?"

Code Red looked behind him. "Patch-Up's the best medic in the Autobot army besides Ratchet." Code Red replied. "He's great at patching up 'bots, no pun intended, but his real specialty is other species. He's spent the past six months learning the biology and physiology of every creature in the Pride Lands. If anyone can help Kion heal, it's Patch-Up."

Simba looked into the den. "So you know, then?"

Code Red nodded, letting a guilty look cross his face.

Simba sighed. "I don't blame you for failing to protect us, Code Red. Being… being whatever you've been for six months, there wasn't much you could do."

Code Red sighed. "Still fails to absolve me of anything." He said, sadly. "Yeah, Kion told me we're both equally to blame, but still…"

"Code Red, _stop." _Kiara said forcefully. "Stop beating yourself up about things beyond your control. You had _no _way of knowing what was going to happen to Kion." Walking closer, Kiara said: "What matters is that you're _here, _now. After six months of waiting, or healing, or whatever, you're back where you belong."

Code Red nodded. "I guess you're right." He said.

Simba himself nodded. "We should go inside." Simba said. "I'm sure we'd all like to hear of how Code Red survived his brush with death."

"Fine by me. Wanted Kion to hear it as well." Code Red replied as they went inside.

* * *

_**Inside the royal den…**_

"How is he, Doc-Bot?" Code Red asked, invoking his nickname for Patch-Up.

Patch-Up looked up from Kion. "For the most part, he's doing perfectly fine. Save for the broken back, and all. I've been drawing stem-cells from him so that I can get the fur to grow back over his burns. He'll be back to being the stud he should be in no time."

"And the back?" Code Red asked.

Patch-Up nodded. "His back is badly broken; but whomever reset the bones in place clearly knew what they were doing. They're certainly on the mend, but at their current rate, it'll be another six-to-nine months before he's back on his feet."

"Sixty-nine months?!" Kion called out in alarm.

"No, six-_to_-nine months." Code Red clarified. "Anything you can do to get him on his feet faster?"

Patch-Up frowned. "There is something, but I'd need to set up my medical bay before I could do it. The same with developing Kion's stem-cell treatment."

Code Red nodded. "Go set up your medical bay somewhere and get to it. Kion shouldn't be living like this."

"If it means I'm back doing my thing with the Lion Guard, then I'm all for it." Kion said.

Patch-Up nodded. "Good. I'll find a cave on Pride Rock." He said before taking his leave.

Simba waited for Patch-Up to leave and said: "So… explanations…"

Kion nodded. "Yeah. You didn't really answer my question on how you survived." He said.

Code Red smiled. "Well, I wanted all of you to hear it at the same time." Gesturing to Simba, Nala and Kiara, Code Red said: "Best sit down. This will take a bit."

The entire royal family laid down instead, which Code Red considered equally good.

"You said something about some kind of forge saving your life." Kiara stated.

Code Red nodded. "Yeah. The Forge of Solus Prime. Where to start with that thing?"

"Maybe at the beginning." Kion suggested.

"That's millions of years ago, Kion." Code Red replied. "If I told you everything, I'd be here all day, all night, all of tomorrow, all of tomorrow night and-"

"We get it, Red." Kiara said with a small laugh. "Just start by telling us what it is."

Code Red nodded. "Right. So… The Forge of Solus Prime is an ancient Cybertronian artefact supposedly wielded by one of the original thirteen Primes. It's responsible for the creation of some of the best weapons ever seen by Transformers: The Star Saber; the Requiem Blaster, the Apex Armour… It can basically make something out of _anything." _Code Red shrugged. "Even the half-dead corpse of yours truly."

"Wow." Nala said, impressed.

"Here's the thing though; _only _a Prime can wield its power." Code Red replied.

It clicked in Kiara's head: "Optimus." She said.

Code Red nodded. "You all have Optimus to thank for saving my life. He made me this new body out of my old one, and now look at me." Smiling, Code Red said: "And that's really it. The Forge of Solus Prime saved my sorry butt so that I could be here and kick Decepticon ass once again."

Simba nodded. "And we're glad to have you back, Code Red." Looking around, Simba said: "Now if you'll excuse me; I'm going to go find Zazu. I'll have him spread the word of your return." With that, Simba turned and took his leave.

Code Red watched him leave before keying his comm and contacting Shockshot: "Shockshot, keep an eye out for Simba when he comes back. I want to talk to him in private."

"Yes, Commander." Shockshot said gruffly.

Cutting the comm, Code Red said: "So, anything I've missed in six months?"

* * *

_**Sometime later… the peak of Pride Rock…**_

Simba walked up to see Code Red stood at the peak, staring at the sunset.

"Been too long since I saw one of these." Code Red said. "Stared at the sunset back at Autobot HQ for some time, but… nothing compares to sunsets here."

Simba nodded. "I can imagine." He said. "Shockshot told me you wanted to have a talk in private. Might I ask why?"

Code Red frowned. "I'll start with an obvious thing: I'm sorry to hear about Sarabi." He said. "I may not have spoken with her much, but I respected her a hell of a lot."

Simba sighed as a familiar pain took hold of his heart. "Thank you…" He said. "But I doubt you're here just to offer condolences on my mother. Is there another reason you wanted to talk to me?"

Code Red nodded. "I'm going to level with you, Simba. I didn't come here just because I missed Kiara. Sure, that was _most _of the reason why, but… the other was that I've got a mission here."

"And that is?" Simba asked.

"Wipe out every Decepticon in and around the Pride Lands." Code Red said. "And then safeguard it against future Decepticon assault."

Simba nodded. "And you're telling me this, why?"

Code Red sighed. "I'm telling you this because I want to give you a heads up. As much as I hate to say it; full scale war's going to hit the Pride Lands, and it's going to hit hard. I've no idea how long it'll last, but regardless, there's going to be a lot of upheaval. I'm telling you so that hopefully, if this drags on for a bit, you're prepared to deal with it."

Simba frowned. "Didn't you say you were scared of full-scale war hitting the Pride Lands?" He asked, a slightly accusing tone entering his voice.

Code Red nodded.

"Then why invite it openly?" Simba asked. "Why not attempt to do it covertly, like you were before?"

"Because the time for that's passed, Simba." Code Red replied. "It passed the moment Crossfire sent my body into the river six months ago." Walking up so that he was facing the sunset, Code Red added: "Just because the time for it has come doesn't mean I want it. But, it's here, and that's not going to change until Crossfire's dead. Along with every other Decepticon here."

Simba's frown became a scowl. "And what about Kiara? You can't seriously want her to be involved in all of this."

"You're right. I don't." Code Red replied. "But by no means does this mean you need to start turning into King Overprotective, again. Kiara's not a cub anymore. She can take care of herself."

Simba raised an eyebrow. "I don't seem to recall you being her father, Code Red." He said. "And in what you're implying is bound to come to pass, her age will be irrelevant. The battlefield is no place for her."

"Agreed." Code Red said.

"Then why are you protesting the fact that she needs to be protected?" Simba demanded.

"I'm not." Code Red replied. "I'm purely and only saying that you don't need to protect her as fervently as you did when she was a cub." Folding his arms, Code Red added: "And I'll make sure to keep any confrontation me and the Autobots have with the Decepticons as far away from Pride Rock as possible. You have my word on that."

Simba's features softened, but he still had a frown. "What if you have no choice but to engage them here, like I heard you did when you returned?" He asked.

Code Red turned to face Simba. "Then I trust Kiara will know to get inside and stay there until the conflict is ended." Looking towards the Elephant Graveyard, which lay on the Pride Lands' northern border, Code Red said: "From what Rotorstorm's recon mission earlier tells me, there's a base the Decepticons have there in the Elephant Graveyard. We'll make a start there, tomorrow."

"This close to Pride Rock?" Simba said. "Doesn't seem like you're heeding your own words."

"On the contrary." Code Red said. "I attack the closer bases first, then we can move to farther away bases. Means we get the dangerous ones done early."

Simba frowned. "Very well." He said. "I wish you luck in the war to come."

* * *

_**Later…**_

Code Red came down to find Kiara stood there waiting for him. The two shared a smile as Kiara looked towards the almost completely set sun.

"Looks like we missed the sunset." She said.

Code Red scoffed. "There's always the sunrise tomorrow." He said.

Kiara nodded. Moving closer, she rubbed her head against his leg. "It's still sinking in…" She said. "That you're actually here…"

Code Red smiled. "And here is where I'll stay." He said.

"By that, do you mean right in this very spot?" Kiara joked.

Code Red chuckled. "Someone's been working on their banter." He remarked.

"I've had six months to practice." Kiara retorted. Sighing, she said: "I missed you, Red."

"Likewise." Code Red replied. "But, it's like you said: I'm here now, and that's what matters." Frowning, Code Red said: "Although I will admit, I'm concerned."

"About what?" Kiara asked.

Code Red folded his arms. "I've told Simba about my new mission, and he didn't seem too pleased. Something tells me that when it comes to you, he's thinking of reverting to old habits."

Kiara instantly frowned. "He shouldn't need to. I'm not a cub anymore. I'm a young adult."

Code Red nodded. "That's what I told him. He didn't sound convinced."

Kiara looked up at Code Red. "Let him be." She said. "I'll prove it to him one way or another."

"I know you will." Code Red affirmed.

Kiara smiled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She said.

"Kiara, I'm your friend. Friends back each other up." Code Red said. "Even though they can be a pain in the ass, from time to time."

Kiara looked to Code Red. "Hey!" She protested.

Code Red laughed. "Kiara, be warned. I have six months of jokes saved up, and the moment you give me a chance, I will unleash each and every one of them."

Kiara shook her head. She knew in that second that although he'd spent six months out of her life, Code Red was still very much the same Autobot she had befriended what seemed like ages ago. And that was the biggest miracle she could ever ask for.

* * *

**Code Red's back, and he's on a mission. Not necessarily a mission Simba seems to agree with.**

**Either way, let's get to the reviews, shall we?**

**Adam Carver: You were right, only this Code Red is bigger and badder than he was previously.**

**Daniel's the man 98: Having Code Red return having been fashioned a new body was always in my plans. All I'll say is, his new vehicle mode is just as badass.**

**Jason Chandler: Wouldn't _you _be back with a vengeance after six months? And to answer your question, yes, he is.**

**Jestalnaker94000: If Crossfire's what you consider a pest, I'd hate to think what you consider Zira to be.**

**Mike Noland: After going full on George R.R. Martin with my characters in the last story, I figured I'd establish some newer characters alongside the more established ones. Hope you enjoy them.**

**Either way, thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**With that said, I'll see you next week with chapter four, which sees Crossfire needing to alter his plans due to the return of Code Red.**

**T-Rock14**


	4. Chapter 4: Change of Plans

**Chapter 4: Change of Plans**

_**The Outlands, The Vengeance…**_

Crossfire sat silently as medical bots attended his head wound.

The wound itself would not be fatal. As a matter of fact, he still retained a great deal of his central processors.

And as long as he possessed those, he could still think. As long as he could think, he could plot. Finally, as long as he had his central processors, he still had a chance to attain revenge on Code Red.

_Code Red. _The very thought of his adversary caused Crossfire to clench his fists. How the blazes had he survived? It beggared belief.

Crossfire had personally rent Code Red's chest into metallic tatters, impaled him through the back, and fired a shot through Code Red's spark at point-blank range!

So to see Code Red return, not only completely functional, but with an all new body, was mind-boggling to say the least. Unless the Autobots had somehow managed to manufacture a way of transferring one's consciousness to an entirely new body, which wasn't entirely new when it came to Cybertronian technology, but with the limited resources they possessed? It didn't add up. Unless…

"The Forge of Solus Prime." Crossfire murmured. He might have known the Autobots would have used it to fashion a new body for Code Red, one that had made him much stronger than Crossfire had remembered.

A surge of anger rose, and Crossfire forced it back. As upset as he was at the return of Code Red, it did not necessarily mean that Crossfire needed to abandon his plans completely. If anything, Code Red's return merely complicated matters.

Contacting his subordinates, Crossfire said: "Shadowstreak, Switchblade. My repairs are nearly complete. Go to the bridge and await my command. The return of Code Red necessitates a change of plans."

"Your will, my hands, Commander." Switchblade affirmed.

"I will await you there, Commander." Shadowstreak replied.

Crossfire cut the comms, just as one of the medical bots said:

"Repairs are complete."

"Good." Crossfire growled as he rose to his feet and stormed off towards the bridge. He would be avenged soon enough. And Code Red and his friends would be the ones to first taste Crossfire's wrath.

* * *

_**Bridge of the Vengeance…**_

"Commander on the bridge!" One Vehicon announced as Crossfire came onto the bridge.

Shadowstreak and Switchblade both turned to face their commander, with the latter saying:

"The bridge is yours."

Nodding, Crossfire came forward, until he came to Shadowstreak and Switchblade.

"What are your plans, Commander?" Switchblade said.

Turning now to Shadowstreak, Crossfire said: "Begin a sweep of every base we have established around the borders of the Pride Lands. It is inevitable that the Autobots will look to strike at them and weaken our grip around the Pride Lands' throat."

"Yes, Commander." Shadowstreak said as he moved to begin his task.

Looking to Switchblade, Crossfire said: "Any ideas on how to counteract the Autobot revival?"

"You said that the Autobots would no doubt look to strike at our ring of bases surrounding the Pride Lands." Switchblade said. "Then it is simple. Divide our forces stationed at the base that the Autobots are likeliest to attack first. We leave the bare minimum behind, and use the others to attack Pride Rock, ending this before it even starts."

Crossfire shook his head. "Attempting to end things before they have a chance to begin rarely works. And with Code Red, I know he will expect such a thing, thus do the same as you propose to do with his own forces. Furthermore, while we only saw two other Autobots earlier today, that does not mean that those two Autobots are the _only _two Autobots Code Red has brought to Pride Rock with him. There are certainly more."

"Simple. Then we pull all of our forces back to here and unleash them in a full scale assault on Pride Rock." Switchblade suggested.

Crossfire seemed to consider the plan, then grimly shook his head. "Such an assault will require time to plan. And as long as our bases are under threat, time is a luxury we do not have. And moreover, Code Red will sense we plan such an undertaking, and may seek to pre-empt our assault with one of his own, much like he did some time ago." Folding his arms, Crossfire said: "We need a plan that will not only destabilise the Autobots, but allow our allies to take Pride Rock and the throne of the Pride Lands." As if remembering something, Crossfire smiled. _"Zira." _He said. Looking to Switchblade, Crossfire said: "You have the Vengeance. I will return soon." With that, he marched off of the bridge. He had someone he wished to speak to.

* * *

_**Zira's den…**_

"Ah, Crossfire." Zira said as she came out of her den, evil sliding off of her voice like a blade leaving its scabbard. "I see you have not come with Kiara, like you planned to."

Crossfire folded his arms. "Things beyond my control necessitate a change in plans." Crossfire replied.

"Oh?" Zira asked. "And what might these things be?"

Crossfire scowled. "Code Red has returned. He's more powerful than he was the last time I fought him."

Zira's smile faded and became a snarl. "You were _supposed to have __**killed him!" **_She shouted.

"And I did." Crossfire replied. "But he has returned, and as a result, my plans are now no longer viable for the time being. So I have come to you. You have had a plan to take the Pride Lands for quite some time, have you not?"

Zira's scowl morphed into a menacing smile. "Oh, I have. Is your plan to follow through with _my _plan, then?"

Crossfire nodded. "I will assist you in however you require me to do so." He said.

Zira nodded. "For the first phase of my plan to be successful, you will need to distract the Autobots. Code Red's eyes must be diverted from his precious little princess."

Crossfire nodded. "What else?"

"Your scout, Shadowstreak." Zira said. "I will need him to eavesdrop on Pride Rock. Kiara nears adulthood, and it is tradition that any young adult lioness performs a hunt on her own. I need to know what day her first hunt will be."

Crossfire nodded. "It will be done, Zira. Your son will sit the throne of the Pride Lands soon enough." Transforming, Crossfire sped away, already speaking to Shadowstreak.

Zira watched him leave, before a voice behind her said:

"Mother?"

Zira turned and saw a massive lion stood in the shadows nearby. "You _should _be resting, Kovu." She said. "Your time will come in due time, and you must be ready."

* * *

**You all probably knew that Kovu was going to return in this story, or in a future story. As big a part as Code Red is in Kiara's life, Kovu arguably occupies a much larger part.**

**Fair warning, in a few chapters' time, this story will start to run parallel to the events of Simba's Pride completely, albeit focusing on where the Autobots are during certain events in the film. Or rather, where they would be, were this story presented as official canon, something I sincerely doubt will ever come to pass.**

**With all that said, let's get to what you've had to say:**

**Adam Carver: Code Red and Kiara's reunion was always going to be an emotional one, given all that had transpired. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Daniel's the man 98: Well, I'm glad that you find one of my newer characters relatable. Expect more humorous moments with Oil-Leak in the near future.**

**Guest #1: Ah, a fan of an old series of mine! Yes, it's definitely been a long time since some of my OCs were in the spotlight.**

**Guest #2: Wildfire... Believe me, my friend. He will be back. Just not in the capacity that you're expecting.**

**Guest #3: Yep, they're back, alright. Albeit with slightly improved characterisations to set them all apart from each other. Felt like that was a weakness of my old Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog series.**

**Jason Chandler: Imagine that even the royal family isn't safe... but then again, were they ever safe from Code Red?**

**Jestalnaker94000: Had she appeared in the first Lion King film, I'd be inclined to agree with the comment regarding Zira's being a minor villain. But since she's made out to be a major villain, that's how I'm trying to portray her. Code Red has the Decepticons, the Pride Landers have Zira.**

**Mike Noland/ Guest #4: You're right, and this chapter proves that. But at the same time, Crossfire isn't stupid. He's aware that Code Red is now on par with him physically, so now he knows he needs to step it up tactically. Which is why he's enlisted the help of Zira.**

**Now that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, you know what to do.**

**I shall see you all next week with the next chapter, which sees Code Red's campaign against the Decepticons begin in earnest.**

**T-Rock14 **


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle of the Graveyard

**Chapter 5: The Battle of the Graveyard **

_**The next day, Pride Rock, 5**__**th**__** July 2015, 7:00 am…**_

Code Red stepped out onto the main promontory of Pride Rock to find Kiara already sat there, watching the sun rise. Smiling, he walked over until he was right next to Kiara. Then, he sat down. "Morning." He said.

"Morning." Kiara said, looking up at Code Red with a beaming smile on her face. "For the first time in a long time… I actually got a good night's sleep."

"I think you all did." Code Red said. "Your dad is still snoring away."

Kiara chuckled. "I'm not surprised. It's been hard with you gone."

Code Red nodded. "Well like I said, Kiara. I'm not going anywhere, this time."

Kiara's smile widened. "So, what's on the agenda, today?"

"The Decepticons aren't going to pull back any time soon." Code Red replied. "So me and the Autobots are going to go to the Elephant Graveyard and kick the ass of whatever Decepticons are lurking around there."

Kiara scoffed. "Back to where it all began for you, huh?"

Code Red nodded. "Wonder how the Exile's looking?" He wondered.

Kiara laughed. "You still think there's stuff to salvage?" She joked.

Code Red gave Kiara a sideways look. "Not anymore. Unless you're thinking of Simba's sanity."

Kiara immediately laughed, though she fell silent when her father's voice said:

"Last I checked, my sanity was perfectly fine."

Code Red and Kiara turned to see Simba stood there, eyeing the two of them.

"Morning, Daddy." Kiara said, getting up and walking over to her father.

Simba rubbed heads with Kiara before looking to Code Red. "Everything in place for the start to your mission?" Simba asked.

Code Red nodded. "Side-Arm, Shockshot, and Rotorstorm are already near the Elephant Graveyard. They're waiting for my arrival."

"Then what's stopping you from heading over there now?" Simba asked. "You're clearly not busy."

"I'm just seeing in the morning with my best friend, thank you very much." Code Red replied. "Been a while since we've done it, so…"

Simba frowned. "Well, I'm hoping to have some of Kiara's time today, since we need to start organising a thing or two with regards to her."

"Oh yeah?" Code Red asked. "Then how about we get both of those tasks out of the way." He said before getting up and walking away. He wasn't sure he liked how Simba was acting around him, now.

* * *

_**Outside the Elephant Graveyard, sometime later…**_

"Here he comes!" Side-Arm called out as Code Red rolled up in his new vehicle mode: An evil-looking Terradyne Gurkha LAPV decorated like a police vehicle.

Code Red transformed and looked at his three companions. "Right. Rotorstorm, fly up top and make sure no Decepticons walk out alive."

"Yes sir." Rotorstorm said as he transformed and flew towards the Elephant Graveyard.

Moments later, the opening notes to Credence Clearwater Revival's song, 'Fortunate Son' began filling the air.

Code Red almost cracked up, but maintained a straight face. He knew Rotorstorm had a predilection for playing that particular song whenever he entered battle.

In seemingly no time at all, the sounds of battle being joined drowned out the lyrics of the song.

Code Red looked to Shockshot and Side-Arm. "This is where we come in, boys." He said with a smirk.

"If this fight goes sideways, meet me at the nearest bar in the Well of All Sparks." Side-Arm said. "I'll buy you each a shot."

"Sounds good to me, Side-Arm." Code Red said. "Let's get moving, Autobots!"

With this, the three Autobots leaped out of their hiding spots, transformed, and sped towards the Elephant Graveyard.

They had obviously been seen, as several Vehicons assumed defensive positions and promptly opened fire on the approaching Autobots, who zig-zagged to avoid the worst of it.

Code Red waited until they were within range before shouting: _**"NOW!"**_

Transforming yet again, the Autobots all converted to robot mode, manifesting their weapons and shooting every last Decepticon in the vicinity dead.

Walking over their fallen foes, Code Red looked to Shockshot. "Go along the left flank and take out any Decepticons you come across." He ordered. "You get pinned down, call in Rotorstorm." Looking to Side-Arm, Code Red added: "You take the right flank and do the same. If you need air support, call in Rotorstorm. If he can't help, call me. I'll be there." Turning back to Shockshot, Code Red said: "The same applies to you. In the meantime…" Code Red took several steps forward and turned to face them. "I'll be right in the middle." He said, flashing his comrades a smirk before turning and rushing into the field of battle.

Two Vehicons moved to oppose his approach, levelling their cannons at him.

Rolling under their oncoming fire, Code Red drew his sword, beheading the first as he rose to a vertical base. Turning to the second, he spun his sword and stabbed the second in the spark. Wasting no time, Code Red pressed onward.

* * *

_**With Side-Arm…**_

Side-Arm had never had so much fun.

An entire squad of Vehicons set upon him as he rounded a corner, peppering his position with plasma fire.

Side-Arm waited until a lull in the fire, before springing out of cover, all of his weapons ready to fire, at which he subjected all seven Vehicons to a withering barrage.

Two Vehicons fell, their chassis' torn to shreds from the hail of fire from Side-Arm's Neutron Assault Rifles.

Two more became ash after falling victim to Side-Arm's arm-mounted Thermo-Rocket Launchers.

Finally, two others dropped to the floor, large gaping holes in their chests where their sparks would have been, as was usual when Side-Arm's shoulder-mounted mini-guns were aimed at them.

That left one final Vehicon, who still fired, unrelenting in its efforts to kill the Autobot attacking.

Side-Arm ducked the oncoming shots and advanced, retracting his weapons, reaching behind his back and drawing a pair of short, leaf-bladed swords. Spinning his swords, Side-Arm charged the Vehicon, rolling under a fresh hail of fire and decapitating the Vehicon upon getting to his feet.

Two Vehicons came at him from the flanks, hoping their numbers would overwhelm the Autobot weapons specialist.

Side-Arm spun his left hand sword so that it was facing backwards, and spun around, stabbing the Vehicon behind him in the spark, beheading the one in front of him in the same motion.

Seeing he was alone for the time being, Side-Arm sheathed his swords. Taking a few steps forward, Side-Arm made to cross a four-way intersection he found himself in, but fire from the left forced him into cover. Swearing under his breath, Side-Arm manifested one of his Neutron Assault Rifles, and as he had before, he waited for a lull in the oncoming plasma fire from the Vehicons.

Once he had one, Side-Arm leapt out into the open and returned fire, downing a trio of Vehicons dug in behind some large elephant skulls. Lowering his gun, Side-Arm debated pressing forward with his current trajectory, but decided that if the Vehicons had fired from that direction, there was certainly going to be more.

Rounding the corner and moving forward, albeit cautiously, his suspicions were proven correct as another pair of Vehicons burst onto the scene.

Their efforts were rendered moot when Side-Arm shot them into pieces. Retracting his cannons, Side-Arm did a rough count of his kills thus far, then contacted Shockshot: "Shockshot! I've already taken down fourteen already!"

"Is that so?" Shockshot asked incredulously. "Well I regret to inform you that I have just slain my seventeenth Vehicon today."

"_**What?!" **_Side-Arm asked. "I'm sure as shit not letting an old bastard like you outscore me!"

"Oh, so you two are competing?" Code Red asked via coms as well. "Well, I'm on twenty-five. Good luck catching up, boys!"

"Seriously?" Side-Arm asked. "Shit…" He murmured, just as a squad of Vehicons came around the corner, firing the moment they sighted the Autobot weapons specialist. Snapping one of the tusks off of an elephant's skull, Side-Arm hurled it at them, watching as it impaled one of the Vehicons.

Seizing the advantage the momentary ceasefire afforded him, Side-Arm charged over, drawing his swords and attacking moments later.

Spinning his swords, Side-Arm sliced a Vehicon into four separate pieces, stabbing the one to his left immediately and cutting the one to his immediate right from shoulder to hip. Letting them fall to the floor, Side-Arm rolled backwards to allow himself some space, sheathing his swords and manifesting his Neutron Assault Rifles, rendering the final four into scrap. Catching his breath, Side-Arm nodded. "Twenty one." He muttered before pressing forward.

* * *

_**With Shockshot…**_

"Twenty four!" Shockshot shouted as he cleaved a Vehicon in two. Manifesting his X18 Scrapmaker, he sent three others to the scrapheap. "Twenty seven!"

Five more moved to challenge him, but Shockshot was prepared, drawing his axe and slashing the first Vehicon to come close from the crotch to their cranium, beheading them for good measure. Raising his left arm, Shockshot fired off a barrage, killing two more Vehicons.

The final two rushed him, but Shockshot would not be downed so easily. Poking one in the chest with the end of his axe, Shockshot spun around and separated one Vehicon's two halves perfectly symmetrically. Turning to the final Vehicon, Shockshot first cut off the Vehicon's cannon arm, which had been about to fire into Shockshot's face, and followed that up by completely decapitating the Vehicon, adding to it by slashing down with his axe, leaving the headless corpse partially cut in half.

Pausing, Shockshot nodded. _Thirty-two, _he thought, just as seven more Vehicons came rushing to him. Activating his shoulder-mounted missile launchers, Shockshot had all seven scrapped in a number of seconds. "Thirty nine." He announced to no-one in particular, nodding in appreciation of his handiwork. Checking his surroundings, Shockshot deduced that it would not be prudent to dig in at his current position. Furthermore, he ran the risk of falling behind in his contest with Side-Arm and Code Red. Nodding, Shockshot pressed on.

* * *

_**With Code Red…**_

Code Red wasn't necessarily keeping count, because right there and then, he didn't really care.

All he was bothered with was clearing the entire base of Vehicons so that he could return to Pride Rock in triumph and prove to Simba that this battle would not endanger Simba or any other members of his pride. Nor would any other battles that followed as there inevitably would be.

Rolling in-between a cluster of Vehicons, Code Red got up behind them with both Path Blasters raised, blasting several of them the moment they turned around.

The remaining ones sought to swarm him, hoping their weight in numbers would overwhelm the former Wrecker.

They should have known better. Drawing his sword, Code Red beheaded several of them in quick, brutal succession, stabbing the one nearest to him whilst manifesting his left-hand Path Blaster and shooting the one to his immediate right. Not even waiting for them to hit the ground, Code Red quickly shot a Vehicon to his left prior to his bisecting the Vehicon to his right into two separate halves.

Hearing a familiar screech, Code Red scowled as he saw an Insecticon converging on him at the same time as two separate squads of Vehicons.

Seeing he'd have no time to deal with all of the Vehicons before engaging the Insecticon, Code Red instead hurled his sword at the Insecticon, watching the blade sink into the Insecticon's chest as he manifested his right hand Path Blaster and fired on both squads of Vehicons, both of which fell rather rapidly.

Lowering his weapons, Code Red retracted both as he walked up to the Insecticon he had thrown his sword into, and dragged his sword free, beheading the fiend seconds later to ensure its demise.

Pausing for a moment to collect himself, Code Red let out a small breath. It felt good to be back in action after six months away from it. But at the same time, Code Red would have very much preferred to remain at Pride Rock. He'd spent six months away from Kiara, and he was loath to have to cut any time he could be spending with her short so that he could continue his mission, crucial though it was.

As these thoughts passed through his mind, Code Red heard Rotorstorm's voice come over the comms:

"Commander, I'm detecting an incoming Decepticon signal. It's airborne and coming in hot. Want me to engage?"

Code Red considered it before saying: "Do not engage. Keep your efforts focused on preventing any stragglers from escaping. I'll deal with them myself."

"Yes sir." Rotorstorm said.

* * *

_**With Rotorstorm…**_

"Rotorstorm, I've got a cluster of Vehicons giving me some fire I don't need right now. Could you give me an extra bunch of guns and help me take them out?" Side-Arm asked moments after Rotorstorm finished his conversation with Code Red.

Turning towards Side-Arm's location, Rotorstorm flew over there, seeing about an entire platoon of Vehicons had pinned Side-Arm down. Manoeuvring himself into position on their right flank, he fired a cluster of missiles and peppered them with heavy automatic fire from the mini-gun his vehicle mode had equipped him with.

The Vehicons, registering their new aerial threat, turned their fire onto him, taking their attention off of Side-Arm.

Side-Arm seized the initiative, transforming and speeding towards the Vehicon lines, converting back into bipedal mode before any of them could register his arrival. Drawing his swords, Side-Arm cut down the Vehicons in his immediate vicinity, and as the ones farthest from him realised what was going down, Side-Arm was already subjecting them to a hail of fire.

As they toppled to the ground, Side-Arm nodded. "That's about fifty two of them, if I counted correctly." He said in approval. Contacting Shockshot, Side-Arm said: "I'm on fifty two now, old man!"

Shockshot cursed in Cybertronian. "I'm at forty eight!"

Side-Arm laughed. "Getting slow there, old timer?"

"Do not think I cannot catch up, boy." Shockshot warned. "There are still many a Vehicon to take down."

"Sounds to me like you're getting competitive." Rotorstorm remarked as he transformed and walked over to Side-Arm.

"Well, when you get two guys with big guns, they're bound to try and see who can do the most damage." Side-Arm replied. "And it looks like I'm winning."

"Best get back to it, then." Rotorstorm said with a smirk. "Can't let the old man outdo us. It makes us young bots look bad."

Side-Arm chuckled. "Damn right." He replied before taking his leave.

Rotorstorm nodded and transformed, ascending into the air just as Code Red contacted him:

"Rotorstorm! What's the status on that airborne Decepticon you detected heading our way?" Code Red inquired.

"Yeah, they've arrived, but they're waiting at these coordinates in the graveyard." Rotorstorm said, sending them to Code Red.

Code Red was silent. "I'm close by that spot. Headed there now." He said before cutting the comm.

Rotorstorm nodded and transformed. He was confident Code Red would win.

* * *

_**With Code Red…**_

Code Red took a few more steps as he found himself in a familiar clearing.

It was a large one, larger than most in the Elephant Graveyard, where rarely any clearings existed.

Looking forward, he spotted a familiar ruin:

It was the remains of an Autobot ship's cockpit, clearly meant for a single person or Autobot to use. It was charred and blackened, and for the most part, faded, as nearly eighteen months took its toll on the once whole ship.

Walking closer, Code Red reached out, placing a hand on the ship: _The Exile. _

Code Red sighed as he remembered leaving Cybertron in it, being shot down over Earth, and crashing here, barely surviving before being forced to flee the Decepticons sent to ensure his death.

He was grateful for that, though: Had he not crashed here, he would never have met Kiara. Or anyone else that he considered friends within the Pride Lands.

Nodding, he murmured a quiet thank you, just as a voice said:

"So what the commander says is true: You _did _survive."

Code Red turned to find himself face to face with a large Decepticon.

The Decepticon in question towered over Code Red by a considerable margin at around thirty two feet tall, and appeared to transform into a helicopter.

He was coloured a dark blue and gold, giving him a close resemblance to the Decepticon second in command, Dreadwing. The difference was, unlike Dreadwing, this Decepticon was darker in colour to Dreadwing, and as a result, slightly more sinister-looking.

What would have been his rotors had collected together into two outward facing appendages resembling wings, and the front of the helicopter comprised much of the Decepticon's chest. The sides of the helicopter made up most of the Decepticon's arms, and the fuselage was the key part of his legs.

In the Decepticon's hand was an ugly-looking greatsword, a clear sign of the Decepticon's obvious size and strength.

Reaching behind his own back, Code Red drew his own sword, cautiously stepping forward. "What gave you reason to doubt him?" Code Red asked.

"Scepticism." The Decepticon answered. "Not many return after being killed as you were." Raising his sword, the Decepticon said: "But no matter. You will fall, soon enough."

Code Red raised his own sword, holding it away from him and to his left. He paused but a moment before spinning his sword and slashing at the Decepticon's chest.

The Decepticon parried the blow with ease, the same with Code Red's next two attacks, leading to a blade lock that was quickly broken, both finding themselves at an impasse barely seconds into the fight.

* * *

_**With Side-Arm…**_

"Side-Arm, the commander's locking up with a Decepticon I spotted coming in. So if you're pinned down and I'm covering Shockshot, then you're on your own." Rotorstorm announced.

"Fine by me, Rotorstorm." Side-Arm said. "Means I can rack up a bigger kill-count."

"Cool. By the way, Shockshot's ahead of you by four 'cons, if your last count was still as it was." Rotorstorm replied.

"Crap!" Side-Arm shouted, just as seven Vehicons conveniently rounded the corner. Smirking, Side-Arm said: "Well that's just perfect, isn't it?" Rushing towards the cluster of Vehicons before they had the chance to raise their weapons, Side-Arm blasted two into atoms with one of his Neutron Assault Rifles, stabbed a third with his sword, and riddled the rest with neutron fire until they all lay deactivated. Nodding, Side-Arm contacted Rotorstorm. "Back on track. Currently at sixty-two."

"Keep at it, man. Shockshot's at sixty-three!" Rotorstorm encouraged. Something happened before Rotorstorm said: "Make that seventy."

"Shit!" Side-Arm hissed.

"Admit defeat, boy?" Shockshot asked tauntingly.

"I'm no boy, you old bastard, and I won't let you outscore me!" Side-Arm bellowed before charging blindly into an area, running into two full squads of Vehicons.

Subsequently, all the Vehicons levelled their cannons at him.

Ducking to avoid the worst of it, Side-Arm drew his other sword and leapt up as the Vehicons moved to shoot him again. Before they could, Side-Arm raised both of his swords and spun around, pivoting with his toes.

Moments later, the headless corpses of all Vehicons not already dead from being shot by friendly fire toppled to the floor.

Contacting Shockshot, Side-Arm said: "Seventy-six now, you old bolt-head. How do you like me now?"

"Even better, seeing as I am currently sitting at around eighty-two." Shockshot said smugly.

Cutting the comm, Side-Arm shouted: "Oh for fuck's sake!" Just as a new squad of Vehicons entered the area. Hurling one of his swords at the leader, Side-Arm rolled under the concentrated fire of the others, rising onto one knee and shooting the rest into oblivion. Lowering his weapons, Side-Arm walked over and tore the sword free of the Vehicon he had tossed it at, sheathing it as soon as possible. "Eighty three." Side-Arm announced, contacting Shockshot, and smiling as he heard Shockshot growl in anger. Knowing that he had the upper hand over Shockshot, Side-Arm kept moving. He was doing too well to be outscored now.

* * *

_**With Shockshot…**_

"Eighty three!" Shockshot shouted as he beheaded one Vehicon. "Eighty four!" he announced as he cut another in half at the waist. Manifesting his left hand X18 Scrapmaker, Shockshot fired a hail of blasts at a small cluster of Vehicons, sending them all to the scrapheap. Quickly counting, he nodded. "Ninety." Contacting Side-Arm, he relayed his score.

"Sorry old man. Ninety five." Side-Arm said.

Muttering a curse in Cybertronian, Shockshot spun his axe and threw it at a Vehicon just rounding the corner. Seeing six more joining in, Shockshot manifested both of his X18 Scrapmakers and unleashed a withering barrage upon the nearby Vehicons, rendering them all into scrap.

Retracting his cannons, Shockshot trudged over and jerked his axe free. "Ninety seven, boy." Shockshot reported via comms to Side-Arm.

"Crap." Side-Arm muttered. "Still, I'm one down from you, so I've still got a chance."

"Do not be so sure, boy." Shockshot replied as three more Vehicons arrived to test their skills. Throwing his axe, Shockshot watched it behead one Vehicon as he charged the others, sprouting one of his arm-mounted Riot Cannons and shooting one Vehicon whilst rolling under the fire of the second. Getting to his feet, Shockshot jammed the barrel of his Riot Cannon underneath the Vehicon's chin. "One-hundred." Shockshot murmured as he shot the Vehicon's head off.

* * *

_**With Code Red…**_

Parrying the Decepticon's overhead slash and blocking another slash that would have left him minus one leg, Code Red counterattacked by slashing at the Decepticon's own legs. "You know, I like to know who I take down." Code Red said.

The Decepticon blocked this counterattack, staring Code Red full in the face. "My name is Switchblade, not that it should matter. You will fall soon enough."

Code Red responded by spinning away from the blade-lock and attempted now to behead Switchblade, who blocked again.

Knowing Code Red would be expecting a counter-attack via his sword, Switchblade manifested his Path Blaster and fired once into Code Red's side.

Grunting in pain, Code Red backed away from his opponent, taking a moment to examine his wound. It wasn't severe, nor would it prove fatal.

Switchblade smiled unpleasantly. At least Code Red could be wounded. And if he could be wounded, he could be killed, regardless of whatever divine relic was used to bring him back from the dead.

Spinning his sword, Code Red feinted towards Switchblade's head, and when this was parried, slashed immediately at Switchblade's right leg, which hit its mark, cutting a small but deep wound into his opponent's thigh.

Switchblade grunted in pain and backed away, grabbing at his leg.

Like a shark smelling blood in the water, Code Red swung his sword towards Switchblade's left leg, hoping to cut a similar wound there, if not completely sever the leg proper.

Blocking the blow, Switchblade pushed the blade away, levelling his cannon towards the back of Code Red's leg and preparing to fire.

Seeing the counter coming, Code Red kicked the weapon away, manifesting his own Path Blaster and preparing to fire.

Spinning around, Switchblade levelled his cannon at Code Red as well, not realising until it was too late that both weapons were pointed directly at one another and had already fired.

The resultant shockwave hurled Code Red and Switchblade backwards and away from each other, sending both belligerents sprawling.

Switchblade was the first to his feet, and so advanced on Code Red with a raised sword.

Seeing Switchblade approaching, Code Red decided to pre-empt any attack Switchblade had planned with an upwards thrust towards his chest. When this was parried, Code Red spun around whilst getting to his feet and slashed at Switchblade's midsection, hoping to end the fight by cutting Switchblade in half.

Blocking this blow, Switchblade again pushed Code Red's sword aside before kicking the weapon out of his opponent's hand outright. Raising his sword, Switchblade said: "You lose, Autobot."

Code Red smirked. "That's where you're wrong, Decepticon." He replied, dodging the thrust Switchblade made towards him, stepping into Switchblade's guard and giving the Decepticon battle strategist a stiff head-butt, using the momentary distraction to wrench Switchblade's sword out of his hand, tossing it aside. "And now we're even." Code Red said, grinning.

Scowling, Switchblade nodded. "So we are." He said, adopting a combat ready stance.

Code Red did the same, awaiting Switchblade's attack.

Switchblade obliged immediately, rushing at Code Red with a reared back right hook, prepared to land a fiendish punch to his opponent's jaw.

Blocking the blow, Code Red failed to block the knee strike to the gut that doubled him over.

Raising his hands, Switchblade smashed both down onto Code Red's back, battering Code Red to the ground. Manifesting one of his Path Blasters, Switchblade said: "Like I said; _you lose." _At this, he prepared to fire.

Only for fire from three separate directions to knock him backwards, sending him sprawling. Getting to his feet, Switchblade returned fire against the three Autobots that had moved in to safeguard their commander, grabbed his sword, transformed and flew away. He had defeated Code Red in one-on-one combat, and as much as he would have preferred to kill the former Wrecker, he knew he could do it the next time he met Code Red in combat.

In the meantime, Side-Arm made his way over to Code Red, helping him up. "Are you okay, commander?" He asked.

Code Red nodded. "Yeah. Just a little shaken from losing that one."

"A small victory for the Decepticons against two defeats in full scale combat." Shockshot replied. "That still counts as a victory for us on any account."

Code Red sighed. "Well, who killed the most 'cons?" He asked.

"I got a hundred and nine." Side-Arm declared, folding his arms.

"One-hundred and ten." Shockshot said with a smirk.

Just as one final Insecticon burst out from nowhere and charged him.

Shoving Shockshot aside, Side-Arm blasted the Insecticon with every single weapon he possessed, scrapping it within moments. Turning to Shockshot, Side-Arm smirked. "One hundred and ten."

Shockshot folded his arms. "We will continue this the next time we battle the Decepticons." He declared.

"Looking forward to it, old man." Side-Arm said, shaking Shockshot's hand.

Code Red allowed himself a smile. "I got one-hundred and thirty. Good luck catching up, boys." He had to admit, it felt good being able to count how many Decepticons he'd felled. It allowed him to see how many more he needed to take down in order to ensure the Pride Lands, and by proxy Kiara, would be safe.

* * *

_**Later, at Pride Rock…**_

"No! Not gonna die tonight, We've gotta stand and fight forever! Don't close your eyes..."

So Code Red sang as the familiar riffs of Skillet's 'Not Gonna Die' blared from his vehicle mode, announcing his and his team's return to Pride Rock.

As he expected, he immediately spotted Kiara bounding down from Pride Rock, clearly as happy to see Code Red back as Code Red was to _be _back.

Transforming and switching the song off as he transformed into bipedal mode, kneeling down as Kiara drew close. "Miss me?" He asked with a smirk.

"You bet!" Kiara said. "Sure, I enjoyed my time with my dad, but… I was also thinking about how you were doing."

"I'm functioning, am I not?" Code Red replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Yes, it appears you are."

Code Red's smirk faded as he sighted Simba making his way over to the group. Adopting a serious facial expression, Code Red said: "Decepticon forces in the Elephant Graveyard have been scrapped, Simba. So you don't need to worry about those guys anymore."

"Good." Simba said. "When are you planning on attacking the neighbouring outposts?" He inquired.

"Tomorrow." Code Red replied. "Leave too much time, and the Decepticons could try a retaliatory attack, and I'm not about to let that happen."

"Then that's good." Simba said. "There is something I've been meaning to speak to you about since yesterday, though."

Folding his arms, Code Red asked: "And that is?"

Simba and Kiara shared a look before Simba eyed Code Red again. "There's a tradition among our pride that when a lioness reaches a certain age, they participate in a solo hunt. That's why me and Kiara went out today, so that I could let her know that she'll be training for that day."

"Like she's been her entire life." Code Red pointed out.

Simba nodded. "But this time, it'll be more intensive. That means you might not get to spend as much time with Kiara as you might wish. If anything, that might not be a bad thing, considering your mission."

Code Red frowned. He disliked the idea of spending less time with Kiara, but if it meant he could continue his mission without worrying after Kiara, then he was confident Simba would do the right thing. "Sounds good to me, Simba." Code Red replied. "How long will this period of preparation last?"

"Around two weeks." Simba answered. "That should make for plenty of time for you to make progress for your mission."

Code Red nodded. "I can live with that." He remarked. "On one condition."

Simba immediately frowned. "What's that?" He asked.

A smirk slowly appeared over Code Red's face. "You tell me each and every one of Kiara's blunders. I'll want the ammunition for messing with her."

"Oh, great…" Kiara groaned, whilst her father chuckled.

"Well, at least it won't be _me _that's being victimised." Simba remarked.

"Trust me grandpa, I've got six months' worth of jokes to fire at you." Code Red japed, causing an outburst of laughter from Kiara.

Simba sighed. "I should have known to see a joke coming." He said. "Either way, I'll let you two have some time alone." With that, Simba turned and walked back to Pride Rock.

Code Red watched him leave before looking down at Kiara. "You alright?" He asked.

Kiara nodded. "How about you? You're the one that just fought a pitched battle."

Code Red shrugged. "I've the usual share of bangs and dents, along with a few shallow wounds, but nothing a quick visit to Patch-Up won't fix." Starting to walk towards Pride Rock, Code Red added: "Did manage to face a Decepticon, though."

"Was it Crossfire?" Kiara asked.

Code Red shook his head. "One of his goons. I think he called himself Switchblade." Rolling his shoulders, Code Red added: "Think he's my toughest fight since that time I went a couple of rounds with Megatron's second in command, Dreadwing."

Kiara looked up, shocked. "You fought Megatron's right-hand 'bot?" She asked.

Code Red nodded. "Coming back here wasn't my _first _combat mission." He replied. "Prime wanted to make sure I was back in full fighting shape before sending me back here."

Kiara nodded. "Well, it's good that he did." Kiara said. "Because then you wouldn't be standing here."

Code Red smiled. "Yeah." He replied. Looking to Kiara, Code Red said: "It's going to be weird, not seeing you for all that long. And I was just about getting used to seeing you again."

Kiara pouted. "Well, as much as I relish the chance to really start getting ready to be an active member of the hunting party, I think Daddy's doing it for another reason."

Catching on immediately, Code Red scowled. "You think he's doing this to keep us apart?" He asked.

Kiara sighed. "Yeah. Probably in an effort to 'protect' me, even though I'm a nearly full-grown lioness. I can take care of myself, now."

Code Red nodded. "I echoed those sentiments yesterday. I had hoped he'd take them to heart, but, it looks like they've fallen on deaf ears instead."

"Will you confront him about them?" Kiara asked.

Code Red frowned. "I won't; yet. I'll do it when he actively shows signs of it. Then I can call him out and publically shame him because of it."

"That's a good idea." Kiara said. Looking around, Kiara said: "Best get inside. I'm pretty sure you'll want to check on everything." With that, the two friends proceeded to make their way to Pride Rock, unaware they were being watched.

* * *

_**Nearby…**_

Shadowstreak materialised into corporeal form with a sinister grin on his face. "So Kiara's first hunt will be two weeks hence, eh?" He said to himself. Transforming, he immediately sped away, contacting Crossfire: "Commander! Notify Zira that Kiara's first hunt will be two weeks from today! I'm returning to base now."

"Good work, Shadowstreak." Crossfire replied. "I will await your return in order to plan our distraction for the Autobots and Code Red. Then, we will await Zira's plan, and move ourselves closer to trapping the Autobots in check."

"Will do, Commander." Shadowstreak said as he gathered speed, hopeful that his efforts would see the Autobots into ruin once again.

* * *

**Looks like things still aren't back to normal on Pride Rock; as much as Code Red would like for them to be. And if the Decepticons have their way, that won't change for a while, yet.**

**But more on that in future chapters. For now, let's answer your reviews:**

**Adam Carver: I'd say Code Red is much more powerful than he was originally. He's still susceptible to defeat, though, so you can bet he won't be challenging Megatron to a fight any time soon.**

**Daniel's the man 98: Well, he is a young adult, and pretty much all he's done is train and train. My headcanon is that Zira likely fed him the vast majority of the food that the Outsiders have lying around to ensure he was as healthy and able to kill Simba as she possibly can. She strikes me as that type of lioness.**

**Guest: Interesting...**

**Jason Chandler: Well, when you've just been absolutely annihilated by your biggest rival, you're going to want to take a step back and reassess the situation to better your approach in future confrontations.**

**Jestalnaker94000: No, they don't. But unlike Zira, Crossfire has good reason not to give up: He knows failure won't be looked upon kindly by Megatron. As with Zira, well, she can't let go of her hatred for Simba and the Pride Landers.**

**Mike Noland: Crossfire's following along with Zira's plan for the time being, seeing as his have been complicated by Code Red's return. As for how many stories I have planned for this series, well, it depends. I am working on a possible fourth book, and have plans for a fifth, but I need to get some ideas for unrelated fanfics onto paper first.**

**With that all out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Figured I could use the time to better develop some of the new characters I've introduced.**

**With that said, thank you for reading, and I will see you all next week with chapter 6, which sees the Decepticons and Outsiders further their plans.**

**T-Rock14**


	6. Chapter 6: The Die is Cast

**Chapter 6: The Die is Cast**

_**The Outlands, The Vengeance…**_

"You have done well, Shadowstreak." Crossfire said as the recording Shadowstreak was showing of Code Red's conversation with Simba and Kiara ended. "With this, we can finally start planning towards our distraction for the Autobots, whilst Zira puts her plan into action."

"I was merely doing my duty, Commander." Shadowstreak asked. "So what happens, now?"

Crossfire looked up to face his comrade. "You will continue with your previous mission before I reassigned you. Go to each Decepticon base we have bordering the Pride Lands, and ensure that they are secure and well-manned. I would not have a defeat like we had earlier with our loss of position within the Elephant Graveyard."

"As you command, Crossfire." Shadowstreak said as he spun around and made his way off of the bridge, passing Switchblade on the way out.

"I would not go so far as to call our loss of the Elephant Graveyard an outright defeat, Commander." Switchblade remarked as he stepped onto the bridge. "I was able to defeat Code Red in single combat as the battle neared its close. I would have killed him too, had his comrades not prevented me from firing the fatal shot."

Crossfire's fists clenched, saying: "It is just as well they _did _prevent you." Storming over and bodyslamming Switchblade onto the floor whilst drawing his scythe, Crossfire levelled the weapon at Switchblade's throat. "None but I will be the one to extinguish Code Red's spark, Switchblade! Any that make the attempt will answer to me." Lowering his scythe so that he could move closer to Switchblade, Crossfire snarled: _"Is. That. Clear?"_

Switchblade could only nod, saying: "You are perfectly clear, Commander. I shall not attempt to strike a killing blow to Code Red again."

Rising to his full height, Crossfire nodded. "See to it that you do not. Find Shadowstreak and relay my command to him as well."

"Yes sir." Switchblade replied nervously before making his way off of the bridge.

Sheathing his scythe, Crossfire took a deep breath. He would be damned if anyone were to kill Code Red before him. He would take the head of anyone who did.

* * *

_**Sometime later…**_

"You seem to have a lot on your mind."

Crossfire's scowl deepened as he heard Zira's voice find its way into his servos. "I asked not to be disturbed, Zira."

"Even by friends?" Zira inquired.

Crossfire scowled. "We are merely partners, Zira. _Not _friends. Are your plans for the Pride Lands in place?"

"Yes." Zira replied. "Has your scout discerned when the princess' first hunt will take place?"

Crossfire nodded. "It will take place two weeks hence. I have already began plans for the distraction you will need to keep the Autobots away."

"Good." Zira replied. "My son was growing impatient. Good thing I repeated to him your advice."

Nodding, a smile found its way onto Crossfire's face. "Good things come…"

"…to those who wait." Zira continued. "And we have waited a long time for this." Pausing, Zira added: _"I _have waited a long time for this."

Crossfire turned around to face Zira finally, saying: "I have something to ask of you."

"Anything for my fellow conspirator." Zira replied.

Crossfire placed his arms behind his back. "I find my position within the command chain slightly destabilised." He confessed. "I have had reports that my subordinate, Switchblade, has been able to defeat Code Red in single combat, and would have killed him as well, had the Autobots not interfered." Looking up at Zira, Crossfire said: "Switchblade is stronger than me, but has never seemed to be inclined towards my position. Now with this recent development…"

"You fear he now harbours aspirations." Zira replied. "You know, I don't see how this concerns me."

"It concerns you because I require your people." Crossfire said. "Have one follow Switchblade wherever he goes. I would ensure his aspirations are known to me before he has a chance to act on them."

Zira seemed to give the idea some thought. A wry half smile found its way onto her face. "It appears you are in luck, Crossfire. I have just the lioness for you: My daughter, Vitani. She will be the one to shadow your subordinate, and ensure you are the first to know of any… treachery."

Crossfire raised an eyebrow. "Your own daughter? Wouldn't you wish to keep her close, should something unfortunate happen to your handpicked replacement for Simba?"

Zira's smile faded. "I care not for my daughter's welfare. Like my son, she is merely a means to an end. A far more expendable means to an end as well." Scowling, Zira added: "You are not the only one who harbours concerns about their subordinates. I fear Vitani has aspirations of her own."

"Ah." Crossfire said. "And what aspirations might those be?"

Zira looked up. "Revenge." She said.

* * *

_**Later, Zira's den…**_

"Mother!" Nuka said as he barrelled over to his mother. "Did the Decepticons have any updates?"

"None of them concern you, Nuka." Zira replied coldly. "Now out of my sight. We will talk later." Ignoring Nuka completely after that, Zira made her way into her den, and past all of her fellow pride members, all of whom regarded her with reverence, respect, and some even fear.

Zira didn't acknowledge any of this, though. She had one individual that she needed to speak to.

Reaching a single room in the den, Zira smiled sinisterly as she saw a large lion seemingly resting in a faraway corner. Calling out, Zira said: "Kovu!"

The lion immediately looked up, getting to his feet moments later. "What is it, mother?" He asked, stepping out into the dim sunlight

The years had treated Kovu well in terms of his growth. Now a young adult, Kovu nearly towered over Zira. His mane was jet black, covering much of his head and neck. His green eyes glittered with little absence of malice, and a scowl seemed permanently etched onto his face.

Zira smiled. "It is almost time for you to claim what is rightfully yours, Kovu." She said. "Two weeks from now, your time will come."

* * *

**Sorry for the week's delay in updating. As a consolation prize, I shall be releasing _two _chapters this week.**

**But enough on the negatives. Let's answer some reviews, shall we?**

**Adam Carver: True, a fight between Code Red and Megatron would be cool, but still, as Megatron would say as he stands atop Code Red's broken, sparkless corpse: "You are _not _Optimus Prime."**

**Daniel's the man 98: I'm glad you enjoyed them, pal. I designed the fight with Switchblade to show that while Code Red has this new body, he's not invincible. And plus, I also decided on furthering the characters of Side-Arm and Rotorstorm, since they won't be redshirts.**

**Guest: Like I've said, Wildfire will return. Just not in the capacity you're expecting. Nor will it be in this fanfic, should I choose to continue after this.**

**Jason Chandler: Code Red's a lot of things. Simba isn't one of them. Unlike Simba, Code Red is well aware that Kiara can take care of herself. So he's thinking Kiara's first solo hunt will be her chance to prove it.**

**Jestalnaker94000: I will spoil nothing pertaining to the relationship between Code Red and Kovu. All I'll say on the matter is that besides Kiara and Nala, Kovu was one of the first lions/lionesses that didn't treat Code Red like an outsider when he first showed up in the Pride Lands back in _Autobot Down. _Code Red isn't one to forget that sort of thing.**

**Mike Noland: Glad you enjoyed, pal. Expect more of the same in future chapters.**

**With all that out the way, thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I shall see you tomorrow with my second chapter of the week, which sees Kiara embark on her first solo hunt, setting off the chain of events we are so familiar with in Simba's Pride. The question is, where will the Autobots and Decepticons factor in? Find out tomorrow.**

**T-Rock14**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of the Watering Hole

**Chapter 7: Battle of the Watering Hole **

_**Two weeks later, Pride Rock, 19**__**th**__** July 2015, 18:00 pm…**_

"Nervous?"

Kiara jumped slightly at the voice, but relaxed as she recognised it was Code Red. "I guess so." She said.

"Don't be." Code Red replied. "You'll be just fine. Where you're hunting; there won't be a Decepticon for _miles."_

Kiara nodded in appreciation. Code Red had used the two weeks she had spent preparing for today to his advantage, having taken down a little under half the Decepticon bases encircling the Pride Lands in that time. "Still planning on taking the day off to make sure everything's going to go smoothly?"

Code Red nodded. "I wouldn't miss today for the world, Kiara. You know that. Your dad does, too."

Kiara nodded. "But still, I want to prove to him that I can take care of myself. So I'm going to make him promise to let me do this alone."

"Need a hand?" Code Red asked.

Kiara giggled. "Red, I'm his daughter. I _think _I'll be able to run rings around him just fine by now."

Code Red scoffed. "You _think? _Or you _can?"_

Kiara looked towards her best friend. "Are you doubting my abilities to run rings around my father?"

"No, I'm just curious about your choice of vocabulary." Code Red retorted. "Would've thought you'd have said you'd turn into 'Daddy's Little Girl'."

Kiara looked to Code Red with a look. "You did _not _just call me what I thought you called me."

"I admit to nothing." Code Red said. "Just rinsing and repeating an old running gag."

Kiara let out a few chuckles before her face turned sad. "You know, it's been a while since I've seen Kovu." She said, thinking of her cubhood friend. "I wonder how he's doing."

"Well, don't ask me, because I haven't a fucking clue." Code Red replied. "But enough about Kovu. As far as I'm concerned, Kovu isn't the one about to start their first hunt. And is certain to knock it out the park."

Kiara smiled. "Thanks for the confidence vote, Red." She said, as her father came into view.

"It's time, Kiara." He said, smiling proudly.

* * *

_**A short time later…**_

Code Red watched as Kiara sprinted off into the vast expanse of the Pride Lands, waiting until she was finished before turning back to Path-Up. "So, how is Kion's treatment, going?" He asked.

"I've almost developed a stem-cell treatment for his hair-loss." Patch-Up replied. "As for a way to help him heal from his back injury faster, I haven't found anything, yet, besides placing metal braces over the injured area until it heals."

Code Red nodded. "Good work. Anything else you need?" He inquired.

Patch-Up shook his head. I'll be just fine. I seem to recall that Oil-Leak needed to speak with you; something about an upgrade you've been looking to get for yourself."

Code Red smirked and said: "Thanks for letting me know, Patch-Up." Before turning away and making his way to where Oil-Leak had set up shop.

It was by far one of the largest caves on the lower levels of Pride Rock, with Patch-Up's medical centre being the largest besides the royal den.

"Oil-Leak!" Code Red called out. "I was told you had something for m-WHOA!"

That was said as he was forced to duck a large projectile aimed right at him, as Oil-Leak shouted from within:

"_**CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WORKING, YOU FUCKING RETARDED HEAP OF-" **_Oil-Leak's demeanour immediately changed the moment he saw it was Code Red. "Sorry sir. You know how I get when someone interrupts my work."

Nodding, Code Red said: "I'm praying Simba didn't hear that. Me and him are already on thin ice. Don't need your fits of insanity thawing out said ice any faster."

Nodding, Oil-Leak walked over to the projectile he had hurled at Code Red, some form of wrench, and walked over. "What brings you to my workshop, Commander?" He asked.

"I was told you had something for me regarding that upgrade I've been after." Code Red replied.

"Ah, yes." Oil-Leak replied as he invited Code Red into his workshop. "I've been working with different strengths of magnets to see which ones would suit your request the most, and so far as I know, only one comes close to it."

"Oh yeah?" Code Red asked. "And which one is that?" He asked.

"Wait here a second." Side-Arm said as he moved towards a nearby table, rummaging around a slight bit before coming out with a gauntlet-like appendage. "Hold out your right arm."

Obliging, Code Red allowed Side-Arm to clamp the appendage onto him. "Now what?" He asked.

"Reach out with it, and call that hammer over to you." Oil-Leak said, pointing towards a hammer that appeared to be about the size and mass of Code Red's sword.

Nodding, Code Red reached out towards the hammer, looking to Oil-Leak again.

"On three. One. Two. Three." Oil-Leak said.

Activating the gauntlet, Code Red smiled as the hammer reacted to the gauntlet's magnetic pull.

Then shot straight towards him and smashed him full in the face, knocking him flat.

Oil-Leak grimaced at the loud 'clang' the hammer made as it made contact with Code Red's face, groaning at the same time. "That's going to leave a mark." He remarked as he walked over, helping Code Red up. "Guess it's back to the drawing board with that one." He remarked.

"Yeah…" Code Red replied, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. "Good thing Kiara didn't see that. I'd never hear the end of it." Looking to Oil-Leak, Code Red added: "But keep it up. I'm certain you'll find the right form of magnet soon enough." Turning to leave, Code Red said: "Keep me updated, Oil-Leak!"

"Will do!" Oil-Leak replied as Code Red left the cave.

* * *

_**Side-Arm's cave…**_

"What's up, Side-Arm?" Code Red asked as he entered Side-Arm's cave.

"Nothing much." Side-Arm replied. "Just messing around with the calibrations on my Neutron Assault Rifles. See how powerful I can make them."

Folding his arms, Code Red said: "Um, they've worked perfectly fine the past few times you've used them."

"I know." Side-Arm replied. "But shouldn't every warrior _want _to be better at fighting? Shouldn't every warrior be able to know that when he lands a shot or a blow, that said blow is guaranteed to spell doom for his adversary?" Pausing a moment, Side-Arm said: "That's why I'm calibrating my weapons. To make sure they're _as _powerful as I can make them. I won't be at my best, otherwise."

Code Red nodded. "I understand." He said. Looking around, Code Red remarked: "Got a lot of guns here, Side-Arm. You sure you're going to use them all?"

"They're not all for me." Side-Arm replied. "I came with enough weapons to go around should Pride Rock fall under attack."

Code Red folded his arms. He made to say something when Rotorstorm burst in.

"Commander." Rotorstorm said. "I just passed over Kiara."

"Oh yeah?" Code Red asked. "How's she doing?"

"That's not why I came, sir. It's who she's with that needs addressing."

"Who?" Code Red asked.

Rotorstorm sighed. "Timon and Pumbaa, sir." He said. "Simba broke his promise."

* * *

_**Moments later…**_

"So I was thinking…" Simba said. "Maybe after Kiara's returned and the celebrations are complete, we could…"

"Simba!"

Simba jumped at Code Red's voice, but more so at the aggression behind it. Something had clearly angered Code Red, and it concerned Simba. Turning to face Code Red, Simba said: "What's wrong, Code Red?"

"Care to tell me why the fuck I've just heard you've sent Timon and Pumbaa after Kiara?" Code Red growled. "When I recall you promised that you wouldn't?"

Simba frowned. He hadn't expected Code Red to discover that deception. But, it appeared that he had. No use lying to Code Red. Calmly, Simba asked: "How'd you find out?"

"You're not the only one with eyes in the sky." Code Red replied angrily. "Rotorstorm reported he saw Kiara confronting them both." Looking around, Code Red nodded. "You are in some _seriously _deep shit tonight, buddy."

"What's wrong with trying to protect my own daughter?" Simba asked.

"The simple fact she's not even a cub anymore." Code Red snapped. "What's it going to take to ram that simple fact into your brain that she's nearly a fully-fledged adult? She can take care of herself!"

"Last time I checked, she wasn't _your _daughter!" Simba replied, now raising his voice. _"You _don't get to make decisions regarding her safety!"

"She's my _best _friend!" Code Red said. "And I never said _anything_ about making decisions regarding her safety. All I'm doing is advising you on said decisions _before _you make them."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I don't need to _listen _to your advice!" Simba said, nearly shouting now. "The last time I listened to you about _anything, _your old team was next to annihilated, _you _were killed, and the Decepticons nearly took over the Pride Lands!" Pausing, Simba added: "So _forgive _me if I seem overprotective, but I assure you I am doing what _any _half-decent father would be doing in our situation!"

"What, acting like you know everything like an arrogant, entitled little punk?!" Code Red replied. "Doesn't sound like a half-decent father to me. Sounds more like-"

"Code Red! Code Red!"

Code Red turned towards whoever was speaking to him with an aggressive, anger-fuelled: _**"WHAT IS IT?!"**_

"It's the Decepticons! They're attacking the Watering Hole!" Zazu reported.

Code Red's optics widened. "Oh, fuck…" Transforming, he sped away, saying: "Autobots! Form up on me! Decepticons are attacking the Watering Hole!"

* * *

_**Not long later, the Watering Hole…**_

Transforming, Code Red was immediately confronted by a pair of Vehicons. Shooting them both, Code Red took in the scene:

The corpses of various animals littered the area around the Watering Hole, with many more fleeing, some even being pursued by Vehicons.

Sensing movement behind him, Code Red found himself joined by Shockshot, Side-Arm, Oil-Leak and Patch-Up.

The familiar notes of Credence Clearwater Revival's 'Fortunate Son' rang through the air as Rotorstorm flew on ahead, immediately opening fire on any Vehicons pursuing the fleeing animals.

Scowling, Code Red turned to his fellow Autobots. "Fan out and send every Decepticon you see to the scrapheap! I'll go and find whoever's leading this attack."

The sound of helicopter rotors drew his attention, and as he spun around, he found himself being lifted into the air by none other than Switchblade.

"Remember me?!" Switchblade snarled before hurling Code Red down towards the ground. Diving towards Code Red, Switchblade transformed into helicopter mode once again and flew down until he was beneath Code Red, reverting back to bipedal mode as soon as this was done, grabbing Code Red, and tossing him down the following fifty or so feet to the floor.

Code Red got to his feet just as Switchblade came down in front of him, drawing his sword.

"Prepared to cross blades with me again?" Switchblade asked maliciously.

Code Red responded by drawing his own sword.

Switchblade attacked instantaneously, slashing down at Code Red's head.

Blocking the blow, Code Red blocked the next blow, aimed at his shoulder, breaking the resultant blade lock and falling back.

Switchblade followed, slashing at Code Red but missing, catching his sword on some rocks instead in a shower of sparks.

Turning to face Switchblade again, Code Red blocked a slash that would have bisected him into two separate halves from shoulder to hip, followed by another such blow.

Growing frustrated that his cleaves were not having the effect he had hoped for, Switchblade selected a hard thrust as his next attack, lunging forward with the hope that he could spear Code Red through the spark. Or at least give the guise that he would, per his commander's orders.

Code Red parried that attack as well, but failed to notice Switchblade's fist hurtling towards his face. The blow caught Code Red off guard and knocked him over, sending him rolling down the small hill.

Switchblade followed, eager to finish what had been started two weeks prior.

* * *

_**With Side-Arm and Shockshot…**_

"Shockshot! Twelve already!" Side-Arm called out.

"I'm on seventeen!" Shockshot replied as he spun around and dropped numerous Vehicons with a woeful barrage. "Make that twenty-one!"

"Fuck that, I'm not letting you outscore me, old man!" Side-Arm shouted as he blasted several Vehicons that had taken their attention away from the animals currently fleeing the Watering Hole and were now diverting their efforts towards the newly arrived Autobots.

Some were half-witted enough to outright charge the Autobots, and so they did.

Giving one another a look, Shockshot drew his axe, whilst Side-Arm drew his swords. Together, they charged the enemy.

Eager to outscore his elder, Side-Arm surged forward, slashing outward with both of his swords and beheaded two different Vehicons, stabbing two more, and following those kills up by cutting two other Vehicons in half.

Shockshot took a more brutish approach, doubling on Vehicon over with the blunt part of his axe, and then bringing it to bear onto said Vehicon's back, tearing the blade free and beheading a second Vehicon the moment his axe was free. A third Vehicon he split in half neatly down the middle, whilst the fourth he encountered met the end of their functions due to Shockshot swinging his axe hard into their chest.

Taking a moment to admire their handiwork, Side-Arm said: "Twenty nine, now."

"Thirty." Shockshot said smugly as more Vehicons came their way.

The pair turned to meet them, but before they could defend themselves, two of the Vehicons' heads exploded as Oil-Leak burst into view. Replacing his right hand was an EMP Shotgun, and on the other hand was a Scatter Blaster.

Oil-Leak used both to great effect, jamming the barrel of his EMP Shotgun under the chin of one Vehicon and blowing its head clean off, shooting his Scatter Blaster through another Vehicon that came close.

One Vehicon chose now as an opportune time to attack, rushing Oil-Leak in hopes of surprising him.

Retracting both of his guns, Oil-Leak reached behind his back, drew a monstrous Warhammer, and smashed it hard into the side of a Vehicon's head, flattening that half with ease. Seeing another Vehicon charging towards him, Oil-Leak spun his axe around and brought it down onto said Vehicon's head, crushing it hard against the top of the Vehicon's chest and brutalising them.

Putting his hammer aside for now, Oil-Leak manifested a pair of X18 Scrapmakers, and unleashed a harsh barrage against the Vehicons coming over, reducing more than half of them to scrap.

The rest were finished off as Side-Arm and Shockshot joined in.

* * *

_**With Patch-Up…**_

The energy sapped from a Vehicon filled Patch-Up's circuits with renewed power as his EDK Techvolt did its job, draining the Vehicon of its Energon in order to replenish Patch-Up.

Letting the now dead Vehicon drop to the floor, Patch-Up manifested his Neutron Assault Rifle and fired off several shots at a select group of Vehicons, dropping them all like flies.

One group of Vehicons moved to rush Patch-Up from the side, in a vain effort to swarm him with superior numbers.

Lowering his assault rifle and retracting it, Patch-Up allowed a pair of blades to sprout from his arms, holding them in front of him in the shape of an X.

The first Vehicon that squared up found their head being slashed in two, whilst the second suffered a stab through the face.

Tearing the weapon free, Patch-Up stabbed a third Vehicon through the spark, just as a fourth rushed towards him. Kicking them in the gut, Patch-Up kneed the Vehicon in the face as they doubled over. Turning to the Vehicon he had stabbed, Patch-Up grabbed them in a headlock, pulled the blade he had embedded in their chest free, and tossed the now dead Vehicon aside.

Turning now to the Vehicon he had taken to the ground, Patch-Up stabbed down, pulling the blade free seconds later.

Pausing a moment, Patch-Up was about to continue his attack when he heard Rotorstorm's voice over the comm:

"I'm hit! I'm going down!"

Looking around, Patch-Up saw Rotorstorm crash to the ground a few metres away.

And naturally, several Vehicons moved in, closing for the kill.

Sheathing his blades, Patch-Up rushed over, manifesting his Neutron Assault Rifle and firing on them, taking out a few of them before they reached Rotorstorm.

Some did though, and Rotorstorm found himself in trouble. Managing to shoot one of them, Rotorstorm tried to reach behind his back, but was knocked over before he could. Letting desperation take hold, Rotorstorm raised his rifle and peppered the Vehicons about to blast him into oblivion with bullet holes.

Another Vehicon moved to shoot him also, but this one was dropkicked away by the timely arrival of Patch-Up.

Reaching behind his back and drawing a longsword, Rotorstorm let out an almost feral snarl as he began stabbing the Vehicon repeatedly, tearing his blade free as Patch-Up came next to him.

Turning to Patch-Up, Rotorstorm said: "Fix me up and get me back in the air. I'm useless on the ground."

* * *

_**With Code Red and Switchblade…**_

Blocking another attempt at a cleave by Switchblade, Code Red parried a blow that would have cut him in two, followed by another that would have cut him from shoulder to hip.

Lashing out with his foot, Switchblade kicked Code Red backwards with a grunt, resuming his attack seconds later as he thrust towards Code Red's chest.

Parrying the blow with a gasp, Code Red backed away, blocking a blow aimed for his legs, and led another thrust off to the left, using the opportunity to smash Switchblade hard in the face.

The two belligerents took a moment to collect themselves again as they circled one another, waiting to make a move.

Yet again, Switchblade was the first to attack, slashing at Code Red's shoulders with the intent to either behead Code Red or cleave him in two from shoulder to hip.

Blocking the blow with ease, Code Red stared Switchblade full in the face before finally counterattacking with a slash to Switchblade's legs.

Naturally, Switchblade blocked the blow, pressing forward even as Code Red moved to retreat again, slashing at Code Red's shoulder in an effort to disable Code Red and end the fight without killing him yet proving himself the superior fighter.

Blocking the blow, Code Red parried another slash that would have taken his head off, parrying a set of cleaves that seemed more clumsy, less coordinated in their alignment. _Must be getting tired, _Code Red thought. _That's good. Means my plan is working._

Switchblade ceased his attempts to cleave Code Red into separate pieces and instead stabbed hard at Code Red, hoping his attack would strike home and end this fight.

Blocking the blow, Code Red failed to anticipate Switchblade stepping in quickly and backhanding him hard across the face. Now off balance, Code Red fell to one knee as Switchblade advanced.

Sensing triumph within his grasp, Switchblade spun his sword and swung down hard, seizing the chance to behead Code Red and finally bring this fight to an end.

As if by reflex, Code Red brought his sword up to block the blow, just barely. Getting to his feet, Code Red stopped a blow that would've cut him in two at the waist and counter-attacked with a slash at Switchblade's neck, hoping the blow would connect and leave Crossfire without one of his key lieutenants.

Blocking it, Switchblade backed away from Code Red, nodding with a smile before attacking once again, thrusting at Code Red's chest. When this was blocked, and Code Red retaliated with a slash at Switchblade's legs, Switchblade parried that as well.

Spinning away from the contact, Code Red slashed at Switchblade's waist in the interest of splitting Switchblade in half via the waist and ending this fight decisively.

Blocking the attack, Switchblade blocked Code Red's next blow, a downward slash clearly intended to split him in two.

Kicking Switchblade hard in the leg, Code Red watched the Decepticon drop to one knee.

In an almost vain attempt to defend himself, Switchblade tried to raise his sword, but Code Red deftly slapped it down with the flat of his.

Manifesting his Path Blaster, Code Red sheathed his sword. "It's over, Switchblade." He said. "Any last words before I blow your ass into the Well of All Sparks?"

Switchblade responded with a dry chuckle that became full-blown laughter. "You're more stupid then I thought, Code Red." He cackled.

Code Red's optics narrowed. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He demanded.

Switchblade chuckled again. "I was merely a distraction." He confessed.

Raising an eyebrow, Code Red said: "A distraction for wh-" He stopped himself. _"Kiara." _He said, realising the deception.

"No matter. You'll see her in death soon enough!" Switchblade bellowed as he smashed Code Red's gun aside before hitting Code Red with a hard right hook.

* * *

_**With Side-Arm and Shockshot…**_

"Forty five! Forty six! Forty-_fucking -_seven!" Side-Arm shouted as he blasted Vehicon after Vehicon.

"Forty six! Forty seven! Forty eight!" Shockshot bellowed simultaneously as Vehicons essentially lined up to meet the end of their functions at the business end of his X18 Scrapmakers.

The pair of them were almost surrounded by the deactivated and dismembered corpses of Vehicons they had downed, some even piling up around them.

"Why the heck are you guys keeping count?" Oil-Leak asked

"Because it means we know how much less we've depleted the Decepticon forces by!" Side-Arm replied as he gunned down an entire squad of Vehicons. "Fifty four!" Side-Arm yelled triumphantly.

Cursing to himself, Shockshot made to shoot a squad of his own, but they were quickly blasted into smithereens as Rotorstorm flew by, now repaired. "Those were mine!" Shockshot shouted.

"Sorry, old man; can't let you beat Side-Arm all the time!" Rotorstorm replied.

"Looks like Side-Arm's won, boys." Patch-Up said as he came by. "The 'Cons are retreating." Looking towards Code Red, he added: "One isn't, though."

* * *

_**With Code Red and Switchblade…**_

Whirling on Switchblade, Code Red smashed Switchblade hard in the jaw with a right hook, taking a few steps back as he made to retrieve his sword.

Surging forward, Switchblade stopped Code Red moments before the Autobot could reach his sword, knocking him down and kicking Code Red savagely in the area between his legs, feeling a small amount of pleasure as Code Red shouted in pain. Stepping forward, Switchblade kicked Code Red in the face as if Code Red's face were a soccer ball. Refusing to allow Code Red any room to manoeuvre, Switchblade mounted Code Red smashing him in the face with two right hooks, adding a head-butt for good measure. Manifesting his Path Blaster, Switchblade prepared to fire. He would have too, had Code Red not kicked at his right leg, unbalancing Switchblade.

Getting to his feet, Code Red battered Switchblade with several right hooks, punctuating each punch with an animalistic shout. Anger he had allowed to fester and add up from his earlier argument with Simba fuelled each strike, as well as fury at being distracted whilst Kiara was either about to be in danger, or already was in danger.

Waiting for a pause in the striking, Switchblade seized his chance as Code Red reared back for a massive axe-handle, smashing a fist into Code Red's abdomen and doubling him over, adding a hard left-hook for good measure.

Only for Code Red to fire back with a savage uppercut that knocked Switchblade silly. Pressing his advantage and allowing every ounce of pent up anger and fury he had stored within him from earlier, Code Red simply battered Switchblade with right and left hooks, with the occasional kick added in there, before finally, with one final yell that sounded more beastly than anything else, Code Red manifested his Path Blaster and fired a single powerful shot that sent Switchblade flying backwards and into a nearby tree, which almost immediately uprooted upon his hitting it.

Lowering his Path Blaster, Code Red found himself joined by the rest of his team.

Looking at the defeated Switchblade with a look of shock, Side-Arm turned to Code Red. "You are _fucking _scary sometimes. Do you know that?"

Code Red ignored Side-Arm, looking to Rotorstorm. "Get airborne and look for Kiara. She may be in danger."

Knowing better than to protest now, Rotorstorm transformed and flew away in search of Kiara.

"What do you mean?" Side-Arm asked.

Code Red scowled "The Decepticons attacked today to distract us from whatever's happening with Kiara. And we fell for it." Looking to Patch-Up, Code Red said: "Get back to Pride Rock and set up shop. Kiara may be hurt."

"Yes sir!" Patch-Up said as he transformed and sped away to Pride Rock.

"What about us, commander?" Shockshot inquired. "Shall we join Rotorstorm in searching for Kiara?"

Code Red nodded. "Yes. And if she's in danger… We send every single individual responsible straight to hell." Pausing, he added darkly: "Be they Decepticon… _or _otherwise."

Nodding, Shockshot, Side-Arm and Oil-Leak transformed and sped off in opposite directions, each looking for Kiara.

Code Red allowed a dark smile to form on his face as he imagined the hurting he was going to put whoever had placed Kiara in such danger through. He'd make sure they _never _thought to try anything similar _ever _again.

"My, my. You are more powerful than you once were."

* * *

Code Red's fists clenched as he slowly turned to face a lioness he had sworn to kill upon a time. _**"Zira." **_Code Red snarled, not even bothering to mask the venom behind his voice as he said the name. "What have you done with Kiara?"

"Be still. Your precious princess has not been harmed. For the time being, that is." Zira replied with a sinister smile.

Code Red scowled. "Whatever it is you're planning… It's in your best interests to forget it. I'm not going to warn you again."

"Terribly sorry to burst your bubble, Code Red, but what I have planned is already being put into action." Zira said, taking a few steps towards Code Red. "And courtesy of your enemies, you were utterly helpless to prevent it." Shaking her head and tutting, Zira said: "I wonder what Simba will think?"

Code Red scoffed. "You're lucky I haven't taken your head off already. Or left you unable to move so that the hyenas could get to you."

Zira visibly stiffened at the mention of the hyenas.

Turning his back on Zira, knowing that such an act would have gotten him killed were he a lion, Code Red said: "You'd be helpless… No-one would be around to stop them, and no-one would give a shit." Allowing a small smirk to form on his face, Code Red added: "Remind you of someone?"

Zira responded with a loud roar as she leapt at Code Red, who reacted instantly.

Simply side-stepping Zira, Code Red had his cannon levelled on her within seconds. Staring her down, Code Red said: "I once promised Nala that the second I had you alone… I would kill you, even though Autobots are sworn to preserve life." Leaving a second or two, he lowered his Path Blaster. "But that'd be the easy way out for you." Retracting his Path Blaster, Code Red added: "And I've places I need to be right now." Turning away, Code Red said: "This is your final warning Zira. Because the next time we meet like this… it'll be your final _fucking _day on this green earth." Transforming, Code Red sped away. He knew that Zira wouldn't listen. And that was why Code Red knew he would have to kill her. But right now, he needed to find Kiara. And soon.

* * *

_**Sometime later, close to the base of Pride Rock…**_

Cresting a small hill as he drew close to Pride Rock, Code Red spotted a vast congregation of lionesses seemingly returning to Pride Rock.

Simba was easily distinguishable, as was Nala. But the lioness that really held Code Red's attention was the lioness with them: Kiara.

Gunning his engines, Code Red sped towards the assembled lions at breakneck speed, relief spreading throughout his circuits like a viral disease. _**"KIARA!" **_He shouted.

Kiara immediately looked towards him, and her face lit up. "Code Red!" She shouted.

Transforming feet before them, Code Red rose to his full height. "Thank the _fucking _Allspark!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Kiara nodded. "Been better." She said. "But much better, now you're around."

Looking around, Kiara asked: "Where are the other Autobots?"

"Looking for you, missy." Code Red replied. Contacting the Autobots, Code Red said: "Autobots! Return to Pride Rock! Kiara's safe." No sooner had that communique been sent that Code Red turned back to Kiara. "So what trouble did you find yourself in this time?"

Kiara looked around. "Someone started a fire that surrounded me. I passed out in the flames…" Turning towards someone in the cabal of lionesses, Kiara smiled. "But then _he _saved my life."

Code Red looked into the group, singling out a single individual that towered over them all.

It was a tall, handsome young lion, auburn furred with an impressive, jet-black mane and intelligent green eyes. He was tall and strong, clearly a young adult, and so not as tall as Simba, yet.

Code Red's optics narrowed at the sight of him. He looked familiar… Yet Code Red could not for the spark in his chest put two and two together. Walking closer, at which the lion visibly tensed, Code Red folded his arms. "Thanks for saving Kiara's ass, buddy." He said.

"It's Kovu." The lion replied, seemingly gaining his composure. "You remember me, right?"

Code Red almost had to search his memory before he remembered. Allowing his face to curl into a grin, Code Red nodded. "I remember now. It's good to see you again, buddy."

"Good to see you too; Code Red, wasn't it?" Kovu replied. Giving Code Red a once over, Kovu said: "You're… _bigger, _then the last time we met."

Code Red nodded. "Thank a brush with death and the Forge of Solus Prime. Right now, what matters is that-"

"What matters is what happened at the Watering Hole." Simba interrupted, looking less than thrilled that Code Red was greeting Kovu as an old friend.

* * *

Code Red's smile faded as he looked at Simba with a look that wasn't exactly a scowl, but not a frown either. "You don't need to worry about the Decepticons attacking any time soon, Simba. Not a single Decepticon walked away."

Simba's face remained neutral. "Good." He said.

A tense silence fell over the pride as the elephant in the room reared its head.

Simba seemed to notice, saying: "You know, we never quite got to finish our conversation earlier."

Code Red shook his head. "Forget it, Simba. It no longer matters. Kiara's safe now. That _is _what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Sounds to me like it _does _still matter." Simba replied. "So forgive me if I _don't _forget it."

Code Red scowled as he faced Simba completely. "You really want to do this in front of Kiara?" He asked.

"She's the reason our conversation happened in the first place." Simba replied. "Why shouldn't she be included?"

"Simba, _really _think about what you're saying." Code Red said. "Sounds to me like you're going to say something you regret."

"Code Red's right." Kiara said, standing between Code Red and her father. "Whatever your quarrel is _this _time; drop it. Otherwise, we'll all suffer for it."

Simba's neutral expression became a scowl as he looked between Code Red and Kiara, as if deciding whom he was going to have a go at first. But, seeing his position was untenable, Simba grunted and said: "Very well." He said before leading his pride up to Pride Rock.

Shaking his head, Code Red muttered: "Fucking asshole."

"That was tense." Kovu remarked, looking up at Code Red. "Remind me never to get on your bad side. Or Simba's, for that matter."

"Think you already got on Simba's bad side simply for being who you are." Code Red replied. "But enough about Simba. You should get up there. I'll be fine down here."

Kovu nodded and followed the rest of the pride up towards Pride Rock, leaving Code Red stood there, the picture of disquietude.

He didn't necessarily like the path Simba was going down with Kiara. It seemed that all Simba was doing was pushing Kiara further and further away from him with his continued insistence on ensuring her safety.

Furthermore, Simba's remark that he did not need to listen to Code Red's advice naturally irked Code Red. It seemed the young arrogant cub that he had heard of from Nala was beginning to return in full force. Only this time, he felt he knew everything regarding how to be a father, when in reality, all he was doing was injuring his relationship with his daughter.

Folding his arms, Code Red knew that it was up to him to prevent Simba from dealing his relationship with Kiara irreparable harm. And he couldn't fail.

* * *

**A promise is a promise, my friends.**

**Onto the reviews:**

**Adam Carver: Possibly. But I'd also like to think that the Autobots, particularly Code Red, would get involved in such a battle were Kiara in immediate danger.**

**Daniel's the man 98: A promise is a promise, pal.**

**Jason Chandler: It depends on how hard the strike is. A light kick could injure a lion, whereas a full-on right hook would probably break a lion's neck. But, I have a feeling the lions and lionesses of the Pride Lands are made of sterner stuff.**

**Jestalnaker94000: It may be their fight, but Zira's not likely to rest until _all _threats to her are dealt with. Even if said threats include the Autobots. Not to mention, Code Red has an oath to keep with regards to Zira.**

**Mike Noland: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, my friend.**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you next week with the eighth chapter, which sees Code Red share words with Kovu.**

**T-Rock14**


	8. Chapter 8: A Stark Warning

**Chapter 8: A Stark Warning**

_**The Next Day, 20**__**th**__** July 2015, 12:00 pm…**_

The last Vehicon fell to the floor with a resounding crash as it was blasted into oblivion.

Lowering his Path Blaster, Code Red sighed before looking towards the men he had brought with him: Side-Arm, Shockshot and Rotorstorm, as per usual. Walking over, Code Red asked: "What was the score this time, boys?"

"Seventy nine." Side-Arm said, smirking.

"Eighty." Shockshot replied, placing a hand on the haft of his axe, the blade of which was buried deep in the skull of a Vehicon corpse, which twitched.

Noticing, Side-Arm shot it again. "Now we're even." He said.

"That Vehicon was already dead." Shockshot said bluntly.

"He was twitching." Side-Arm pointed out.

"He was _twitching _because he has _my axe _embedded in his nervous processors!" Shockshot replied, wiggling his axe to prove his point.

As was expected, the Vehicon corpse did indeed twitch.

Code Red allowed the banter to make him smile. After the anger inducing nature of what had come to pass the previous day, he needed something like that to lighten his dark mood. "Well, you guys better start catching up, because I got a hundred." He declared with a grin.

"Oh, come on!" Side-Arm shouted.

"Are you counting the guys I killed as part of that air support run I did?" Rotorstorm asked. "Because it sounds suspiciously like it."

"Nope. Those were all yours." Code Red replied. "I got one hundred, and there isn't shit you can do about it."

"Unless we do better next time." Side-Arm said, looking to Shockshot.

"If you think you can pull it off, go ahead." Code Red remarked. "Just know you've got stiff competition coming from myself and Rotorstorm."

"Gratefully accepted. Knew we couldn't do this alone." Side-Arm said.

Nodding, Code Red said: "Well, transform and head back to Pride Rock. We're done scrapping Decepticons for the day." He said.

Nodding, the Autobots all transformed and headed for Pride Rock, pleased with the productivity of their day so far.

* * *

_**Near Pride Rock, 12:45 pm…**_

Transforming into robot mode, Code Red scanned the area for any immediate areas of interest.

And almost immediately, he spotted one: Kiara, Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa were themselves making their way back to Pride Rock.

Looking to the Autobots, Code Red said: "Head over to Pride Rock. I'll catch up in a second." Turning towards the group, Code Red decided to walk over.

It didn't take Kiara long to notice him, and when she did, a smile appeared on her face rather quickly. "You're back!" She said, rushing over, with Kovu not too far behind.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Code Red replied. "We're getting close, Kiara. Soon, we can put all of this behind us and look to the future." He noticed Kovu frown as he heard this, but chose to ignore it. He wasn't Simba, who'd have jumped on the suspicious action like it was a gazelle he was hunting.

"That's good to hear." Kiara said.

"So, how's your day been?" Code Red asked.

Kiara shrugged. "Me and Kovu have been having quite the time; haven't we?" She said, looking to Kovu.

"I don't see how chasing birds and then getting chased by a herd of rhinoceros' counts as 'quite the time', Kiara." Kovu replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You know you loved it." Kiara said.

"Yeah, _after _we were able to hide from the rhinoceros' in that little cranny." Kovu replied.

"And after you guys kissed trying to get out of it!" Timon pointed out.

Kiara whirled on Timon. "That was an accident!" She protested, before remembering exactly who was behind her.

Code Red allowed for a brief moment of silence. Before bursting out laughing as Kiara groaned and looked at Timon embarrassedly.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

Kovu was mortified, blushing madly as Code Red continued flat-out guffawing for another solid minute or two.

When the laughter died down, Code Red shook his head. "That was too funny. Good on you for letting me know, Timon." He said, bumping fists with the meerkat. Looking at Kiara, Code Red smirked. "This is going to haunt you for the rest of your life, do you know that?" He asked.

"All too well." Kiara said.

Code Red smirked before looking to Kovu. "Hey Kovu? Let's take a walk."

Looking at Kiara, Kovu said: "O-kay." Before following Code Red.

* * *

_**Later, the Elephant Graveyard…**_

"What exactly are we doing here, Code Red?" Kovu asked as he entered a familiar clearing: The same clearing where he had first met Code Red along with Kiara.

Code Red stopped. "I just wanted to make sure we were away from any prying eyes, like Zazu." He said. "Not to mention Simba. We'd probably have had this conversation sooner if not for him."

"Sounds like you two have some problems that need dealing with." Kovu remarked.

"That's putting it mildly." Code Red replied.

"How on earth have you two been able to keep things civil after all this time?" Kovu inquired. "From what I've heard, you aren't exactly getting along."

Code Red sighed. "Me and Simba have a long and storied love-hate relationship. Currently, it's set to hate."

"Because of Kiara?" Kovu asked, already seeing the reasons.

Code Red nodded. "Simba's always been protective of Kiara. Sometimes for very good reasons, others, not so much. It took him months simply to trust me."

"Something tells me you disagree a lot with how protective he is." Kovu remarked.

Code Red nodded. "Especially _now. _She's nearly a fully-fledged adult. What makes him think he needs to keep protecting her? He doesn't need to protect her from Decepticons; she's smart enough to know that those are left to me and the Autobots to deal with. I'd understand if she was still a cub; but she isn't, not anymore at least."

Kovu sighed. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because I want to give you a heads up in case me and Simba start another argument." Code Red replied. "Although the way it's going, it's more likely to be a flat-out fight than anything else."

Kovu frowned. "But wouldn't you absolutely destroy him?" He asked.

Code Red nodded. "But I won't. For Kiara's sake, anyways." Taking a deep breath, Code Red said: "But, enough of the dog and pony bullshit." Looking to Kovu, Code Red said: "You asked why we were here, and I told you. What I didn't tell you was the reason I wanted to take this walk in the first place."

Kovu's eyes narrowed, but widened the moment Code Red manifested his Path Blaster and levelled it right at him.

"Tell me Kovu;" Code Red said. "How long has Zira been preparing you to kill Simba?"

* * *

Kovu's mind was ablaze with different scenarios. He hadn't expected Code Red to know right away of his duplicity. But he knew that admitting to it right away would mean death. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, finally.

Shaking his head, Code Red said: "Don't play stupid with me, Kovu. I know what you're doing here. Zira's not one to let her chosen one leave her pride so easily. You obviously saved Kiara so you could get close to, and kill Simba. Am I right?"

Kovu closed his eyes. "I told you-"

Code Red fired a small shot into the area to Kovu's right, shocking Kovu. _"Am. I. __**Right?" **_He repeated.

Kovu gritted his teeth as he searched for a way out of this. Selecting one, Kovu said: "Let's say purely for argument's sake that I was sent to kill Simba. What would you do about it? Would you just shoot me and be done with it, or would you march me to Simba and have me repeat my admission to him?"

Code Red scowled. "The latter would mean I earned his trust, but would also draw Kiara's ire. So would shooting you. So in gaining Simba's trust, I would lose my only real friend in the Pride Lands. I could simply tell you to leave the Pride Lands and forge out your own path as a rogue, like you profess you are right now, and Kiara wouldn't be too fussed. You're her friend, yes. But she knows you're not one to stay around for long in select periods of her life."

Kovu scowled. He hadn't considered that possibility. But it meant Code Red preserved his friendship with Kiara, which was something Kovu knew he personally wished to preserve as well, given his own friendship with Kiara. So with a mighty sigh, Kovu said: "You're right. I'm no rogue. I'm no traitor to my pride. I _was _sent to kill Simba. _And _take his place as king. Mother always considered me to be Scar's heir."

Code Red seemed to mull over his options, and for a second, Kovu thought he was actually going to shoot him. But, Code Red lowered his Path Blaster, and retracted it.

"I figured as much, too." He said. "You look about as much like Scar as I've ever seen, given descriptions I've heard of the bastard from Simba." Looking around, Code Red said: "And being honest, maybe a new king _is _what the Pride Lands need. One that actually knows Kiara can take care of herself."

Kovu failed to hide his surprise. "You actually support me?" He asked.

"Quite frankly, Simba's not done much to inspire my confidence in him since I returned." Code Red replied. "So unless I can convince him to start trusting Kiara a hell of a lot more than he does at the moment, I won't stop you fulfilling your mission."

Kovu mulled this over, before Code Red added:

"On _one _condition."

Looking up, Kovu asked: "What's that?"

Staring him full in the face, Code Red replied: "You leave Kiara out of it." Looking around, Code Red said: "I couldn't care less about Simba. But if you hurt Kiara in _any _way, shape _or _form to kill Simba…" Code Red paused before adding darkly: "There won't be a _single _hole in the Pride Lands and beyond that I won't find you. And when I do..." Code Red left the threat hanging in the air as silence blanketed the both of them.

Kovu stiffened and briskly nodded. "I understand, Code Red." He said.

"Good." Code Red said. "But only attack if Simba continues the way he is."

Kovu nodded, just as Rotorstorm came flying in.

"Commander, are you alright? We heard the shot from Pride Rock." He said, transforming.

Code Red nodded. "Me and Kovu here were just reaching an understanding." He said. Looking to Kovu, Code Red said: "Come on. Let's get you back to your kissing partner."

Kovu immediately blushed. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

Code Red smirked. "Nope."

* * *

**Code Red isn't stupid. This was exactly what I thought heading into this part of the fanfic. Code Red would imagine Kovu was there for other reasons than simply having 'left' his mother's pride.**

**But enough on that. Let's answer your reviews:**

**Adam Carver: Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well... (Cue John Cena's theme music) Who's your favourite at the moment?**

**Daniel's the man 98: Cool fact, I based the Code Red/ Switchblade fight on the Hound vs Brienne fight from Game of Thrones.**

**Jason Chandler: Well, when you're king of Pride Rock and are having your parenting abilities called into question... You kinda want to make sure people remember who's king.**

**Jestalnaker94000: The fact that Kiara might be forced to pick a side is why Code Red is trying to ensure Simba doesn't deal irreparable damage to his and Kiara's relationship. Because you better know if that happens, Code Red won't be happy.**

**Mike Noland: Code Red did say Oil-Leak's a bit of a live wire.**

**Regardless, thank you all very much for reading this chapter. I shall see you next week with chapter nine, which sees Simba going back on something with regards to Code Red.**

**T-Rock14**


	9. Chapter 9: Consensus

**Chapter 9: Consensus**

_**Sometime later…**_

"What happened out there?" Simba demanded as Code Red returned with Kovu and Rotorstorm.

"Me and Kovu had a conversation, and an Insecticon decided to interrupt." Code Red lied. "It paid for its interruption."

Simba scowled, but nodded. "You always have been rather good with a gun." He remarked. "What were you and Kovu talking about?"

Folding his arms, Code Red said: "Autobot business."

Simba raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling someone who could well be a spy sent by Zira all of your secrets?"

"Nothing he wouldn't already know." Code Red replied. "Any plans I _do _have are all safely tucked away up here." At this, he tapped himself on the head.

Simba frowned. He made to say something, but fell silent as Kiara came rushing out.

"Are you alright?" Kiara asked. "I heard the shot from here."

"Nothing major, Kiara." Kovu assured her. "Just a little interruption from a…" Looking to Code Red, Kovu asked: "What was it again?"

"An Insecticon." Code Red answered. "Nothing that you needed to worry about."

Nodding, Kiara fell silent, along with the rest of the group.

Feeling like the odd one out, Simba said: "I'll leave you three alone." Before he turned and walked back into the den.

Looking to Kovu, Kiara asked: "So, what did you and Code Red talk about?" She asked.

Kovu sighed. "We just compared notes on our respective thoughts about your father." He said, reminding himself it was only a small lie, with a fair amount of truth.

Kiara nodded. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't mind his protectiveness. It's getting too much."

"My sentiments exactly, given your age." Code Red replied. "Sure, your hunting skills could use some sharpening, but… you can take care of yourself."

Kiara smiled. Looking to Kovu, she said: "So… I've been thinking. Want to take a walk?"

Kovu briefly looked to Code Red, remembering how his last walk ended. But nodded. "Sounds good. We haven't had much time to catch up."

Kiara smiled and looked to Code Red, who motioned for them to go.

The two lions soon did just that, walking away into the night.

* * *

_**Deep inside the Royal Den…**_

"Red." Kion said as Code Red approached him. "Haven't seen you since the day before yesterday."

"Sorry. Been busy with all that's gone on." Code Red said. "Your dad kept you filled in?"

Kion nodded. "He mostly complains about you, so yeah."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Code Red asked. "You know about Kovu, right?"

Kion nodded again. "Dad told me you greeted him like an old friend… even though he's an Outsider."

Code Red sat down. "I did." Code Red confessed. "But then again, he kind of is. Besides your sister, mother and grandmother, Kovu was really the first lion to treat me with any measure of friendliness when I first came here."

"That's understandable." Kion said. "You do share my dad's suspicions regarding him, right?"

Code Red nodded. "Hell yeah, I do. I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. Whereas your dad has just outright judged him guilty before giving him a chance."

"What'll you do if Dad's right though?" Kion asked.

Code Red looked away. His warning to Kovu repeated itself in his mind:

_I couldn't care less about Simba. But if you hurt Kiara in any way, shape or form to kill Simba… There won't be a _single _hole in the Pride Lands and beyond that I won't find you._

Looking back at Kion, Code Red said: "Then I'll whatever needs to be done." Pausing, Code Red added: "Whatever _Kiara _wants to be done." Leaning back, Code Red said: "But if he's wrong… then I'll be one of the first to officially welcome Kovu into our pride, should he want to join it."

Kion nodded. "I'll join you…" Pausing, Kion asked: "Has Patch-Up made any headway with any of my treatment, yet?"

Code Red nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty much completed your stem-cell treatment, so you'll be getting some fur on you, but he's still working on something to quicken up your back's mending."

Kion smiled. "Thanks, Red. It'll be good to be up and about again."

Code Red shrugged. "As much as you deny it, it's my fault you're in the state you are now. I'd have to be a real heartless son of a bitch if I didn't do anything in my power to resolve the problems you've suffered from, since."

"Red, I keep saying that it isn't your fault." Kion said. "But I appreciate the sentiment." Kion paused for a moment before he said: "Once all is said and done, how long will it be before I'm fully recovered?"

Code Red folded his arms. "Unfortunately, I'm not privy to that information as of right now." He replied. "I'll ask Patch-Up about your estimated recovery period the next time I see him." Getting to his feet, Code Red said: "Thanks for the talk, Kion. Here's to your back healing properly and you getting back in action." With that, Code Red turned and walked away. There were things he needed to see to.

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Code Red?"

Code Red scowled as Simba's voice found his ears. "Simba, I told you yesterday, forget it."

"I'm not here for that, Code Red." Simba said as he came up next to the Autobot. "I came to ask your opinion."

"I thought you didn't have to listen to my opinions." Code Red asked, intending for it to be a barb.

Simba frowned. "Well, for this matter, I've no better advisor then you."

"Fair enough." Code Red replied. "Well, what do you need me for?"

Simba frowned. "So me and Nala were walking alone just now, and as we crested a hill, we spotted Kiara. With Kovu." Allowing a thin smile to cross his face, Simba added: "They were stargazing."

"Hmm." Code Red muttered. "Go on."

Simba sighed. "As you're aware, I'm a bit hesitant to trust Kovu right now. _Especially _around Kiara."

"Can't blame you there." Code Red replied. "One young lioness, one young lion… that's a tonne of hormones."

"Ugh. I neither want to see nor think about that." Simba said. "But, either way, Nala says I should give Kovu a chance." Looking up at Code Red, Simba asked: "What do you think? Should I?"

Code Red nodded. "His mother's sins… You shouldn't hold him accountable for them. Save your hatred for Zira. And even though she killed… Kopa, killing Kovu as revenge will make you no better. Trust me, I've been down that path too many times."

Simba sighed as the familiar pull on his heartstrings at the mention of Kopa struck him. "You're right. The sins of the mother shouldn't come back to haunt her children, too."

Code Red allowed a smile to cross his face. "So what are you going to do?"

Simba frowned. "I don't know, yet. I'll see how things turn out with him when he and Kiara come back. I might wind up inviting him into the den for the night."

Code Red nodded. "Good idea. He'll be less inclined to be duplicitous if you actually treated him like a lion."

Simba smiled himself. "Glad you agree."

Code Red folded his arms. "Well, when you're actually being reasonable, then it's hard not to agree with you."

Simba sighed. "Sometimes, you have to be unreasonable. I just hope being reasonable with Kovu is the right decision."

"I'm sure it will, Simba." Code Red said as he and Simba looked out from Pride Rock, pleased they had reached some manner of consensus for once.

* * *

_**Sometime later… **_

A smile spread across Code Red's face as he saw Kovu entering the royal den, along with Kiara and Simba.

The king caught Code Red's eye, and the two shared a curt nod in acknowledgement.

Rising to his feet, Code Red walked over to Kiara and Kovu. "You guys alright?" He asked.

The two nodded, smiling. "Never better." Kiara said.

Code Red raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore the nagging suspicion at the back of his mind. "Then that's good enough for me." Looking to Kovu, Code Red smirked. "You actually look happy, for once."

Kovu nodded. "Maybe because now I have a reason to be." He said, eyes quickly flitting over to glance at Kiara.

That confirmed the suspicion in Code Red's mind, before he said: "Listen Kovu; mind if me and Kiara have a moment?" Gesturing towards where Kion was, Code Red said: "That over there is Kiara's baby brother, Kion. Go introduce yourself to him. Get to know everyone."

Kovu nodded and walked over to where Kion was, leaving Code Red and Kiara alone.

Watching Kovu leave, Code Red looked to Kiara and gestured for her to follow him outside.

Nodding, Kiara did so, until they were out of earshot of anyone currently in the den.

A short silence persisted between them until Code Red said: "So, Simba tells me he saw you and Kovu stargazing." He said.

Kiara looked over at Code Red, eyes narrowed. "Say anything?"

Code Red shook his head. "Only the classic: 'I don't trust Kovu around Kiara' bullshit. I just joked he was nervous cause of the hormones."

Kiara chuckled. "I bet that didn't please him." She remarked.

"Nah, he was just a little unnerved by it." Code Red replied. "But then he told me your mom told him to give Kovu a chance."

Nodding, Kiara said: "Sounds like my mom." She said.

"So, Simba asked me if he should. Naturally, I said yes."

Smiling, Kiara said: "It's good that you did." She said.

"So anything happen _after _Simba spotted you two?" Code Red asked.

"Well, Rafiki showed up." Kiara said.

"What?" Code Red asked incredulously. "Why the fuck did Mr Monkey Gandalf come by?"

"Said he wanted to take us somewhere." Kiara said, after laughing at Code Red's nickname for Rafiki. "Somewhere called 'Upendi'."

"Upendi?" Code Red asked. "Where the hell is that?"

"I don't know either, but… it did tell me something about myself." Kiara said, looking up at the sky.

"Oh really?" Code Red asked. "Was it that you should have known the whole time that Rafiki's stoned half the time?"

Kiara burst out laughing. "It'd explain why he's a little… out there." She chuckled. "But no. It's… something a little more than that."

"Right." Code Red replied. "So, what is this 'thing' that Upendi taught you about yourself?"

Kiara sighed and looked at Code Red. "I think I'm in love." She said.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been working on a brand new fanfiction that's been discussed with one of my friends for a while now; details will follow soon. With that said, as a consolation prize, I'll be releasing two chapters this weekend: One today, the second tomorrow.**

**So, Code Red knows Kiara is in love with Kovu. Something tells me that events to come won't leave Code Red happy.**

**But enough on that. Let's address some reviews, shall we?**

**Adam Carver: Yowie Wowie! Bray Wyatt? I know who you're backing at Summerslam, then. And whoever said Code Red was going to tell Simba he knew of this?**

**Daniel's the man 98: It depends on how he reacts to a certain moment that is approaching rather quickly. I won't insult your intelligence by telling you the one I'm talking about.**

**Jason Chandler: Hmm, a voice actor for Code Red? If I had to choose, I'd probably go for Matt Lanter (The guy that voiced Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars: The Clone Wars)**

**Jestalnaker94000: Depends on whether Simba discovers Code Red was willing to allow Kovu to follow through with his plan. But I doubt Code Red would let that bit of information slip.**

**Mike Noland: Yes, I see where you're coming from with regards with whether Code Red should have tried to talk Kovu out of it. But then that would have interfered with the fact that it's Kiara that convinces Kovu not to go through with his plan, through their mutual falling in love with each other. Therefore, I decided I'd introduce a morally ambiguous side to Code Red. A side that accepts that maybe the good way isn't always the _right _way, if you know what I mean. Being a former Wrecker, being morally ambiguous is something Code Red would know is a necessity in times of war.**

**With all that said, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will see you tomorrow with chapter ten, which sees Zira turn to the Decepticons after Kovu seemingly betrays the Outsiders.**

**T-Rock14**


	10. Chapter 10: Contingency

**Chapter 10: Contingency**

_**The Outlands, shortly after this…**_

"Kovu has betrayed us."

That four-word statement caught Crossfire's attention with ease, as he looked to Zira with a raised eyebrow. "Has he, now?" He asked.

Zira nodded. "He had the perfect opportunity to strike and kill Simba, but he did not take it." She paused to fight down a surge of rage within her. "My own son…" She said, saying more like it was something that irked her considerably, which it was. All that time training him, indoctrinating him with hatred for the Pride Lands and the lions within it… All for nothing.

"Have you any contingencies for this?" Crossfire inquired, snapping Zira out of her angered stupor.

Scowling, Zira shook her head. "I was so certain it would succeed…"

"Then it is fortunate that _I _am here to help you craft one." Crossfire replied. "Perhaps it is that Kovu wishes for another, better opportunity to slay Simba. So we _give _him one."

Zira caught on. "You want to test his loyalty?"

Crossfire nodded. "How was it you were able to trap and attack both Simba and his firstborn son?" He inquired.

It hit Zira like a fall into a river. "The gorge." She said, allowing a sinister grin to cross her face.

"Even if Kovu no longer feels loyalty towards you and I, the mere implication that he is involved will sour Simba's opinion of him." Crossfire continued. "He will be nothing short of alone, with no-one willing to help him." Folding his arms, Crossfire said: "But I know not how to lure them both there."

"Simba always goes there whenever he wishes to speak with someone alone and away from prying ears." Zira said. "I would wager that he will wish to have a one-to-one conversation with Kovu at some point. So _that _is where we will strike."

"Where _you _will strike." Crossfire replied. "If I attempt another distraction, Code Red will see through it and move to counter our efforts. However, should Kovu prove to be treacherous... Well, Shadowstreak will have something to say about that.."

"Yes…" Zira said. "But, for now, send Shadowstreak to Pride Rock and have him discover whether Simba intends on having that talk." Smiling, Zira said: "It will be the final conversation he _ever _has."

* * *

_**Pride Rock, sometime later…**_

Simba stepped out onto the main plateau of Pride Rock, feeling the late night breeze sift through his fur like a comb.

"Can't sleep?"

Simba snapped round at the voice, relaxing somewhat as he realised that Code Red was stood there. Nodding, Simba said: "I'm still conflicted about Kovu."

Code Red nodded. "Can't say I blame you. Kovu may be a good friend of mine, but that doesn't mean I don't harbour the same concerns you do."

Simba looked up at Code Red. "You do?" He asked.

Code Red nodded. "Simba I'm a lot of things, none of them is stupid. Kiara may like him, but that doesn't mean I have to trust him implicitly. However, unlike you, I'll make my decision on him when he either proves his honesty, _or _his duplicity."

Simba frowned. "Maybe you're right." He said. "What are you going to do if he _does _prove duplicitous?" He asked.

Code Red sighed. "Whatever I judge as the right thing, Simba. You _do _realise that whatever I do with Kovu is going to affect my relationship with Kiara."

Simba nodded. "I understand the last thing you want is to alienate Kiara, Code Red. But sometimes, you've got to break something in order to strengthen it."

Code Red scowled. "Well, even then, that is going to be a last resort. You know how Kiara can be."

Simba nodded. "I have spent the last two years raising her." He replied.

The two shared a short silence before Simba said: "I'll probably go off tomorrow and take Kovu with me. So I can talk to him. Lion to lion."

Code Red folded his arms. "Sounds like a good idea." He said. "I'd go with you, but… you know. Gotta stay on hand in case the Decepticons decide to try something similar to what they did yesterday."

Simba nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Simba remarked. "I will say this: It sounds like they're getting desperate."

"Good." Code Red replied. "Desperation leads to stupid decisions. And you can bet your ass that when they make such a decision, I'll capitalise on it and send every last Decepticon in the Pride Lands straight to Unicron's furnace." Nodding, Code Red said: "And then I'll help you deal with Zira. Even kill her, if I can. I've a promise to keep."

Simba nodded. "Well, just know that I have faith that you'll succeed." He said, before turning and walking back into the den, passing Kovu on the way out.

Kovu watched Simba walk into the den before looking up to Code Red. "Were you two just talking about me?" He asked.

Code Red nodded. "Sounds to me like Simba's warming up to you." He said.

Kovu smiled. "Glad to hear it." Kovu replied, walking up next to Code Red. "Can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Sure." Code Red said. "This wouldn't happen to concern Kiara, would it?" He added, flashing Kovu a knowing look.

Kovu sighed. "Right on target." He said. "Would it surprise you if I told you that I no longer want to go through with my mother's plan?" He asked.

Code Red shook his head. "Kiara tends to find a way into even the hardest of hearts." He said. "I would know, since she did it with me."

Kovu nodded. "Although in my case… I think it's a little more… major."

"Fucking knew it." Code Red replied. "Knew it the moment you two walked into the royal den giving each over starry eyes."

Kovu sighed. "I just don't know how to tell her." He said. Looking up at Code Red, Kovu said: "You know Kiara better than anyone save for her father and mother. Maybe even better than them. What do you think?"

Code Red folded his arms. "I'll admit, I'm not the leading authority on romance. Doubt I ever will be. But in my experience, even though I've never felt those sorts of feelings myself, is to just tell her. Honesty is an easy way into someone's heart, or to earn their respect. So tell her everything: Zira's plot, your involvement, and then… then tell her you no longer want any part of it. Because of her."

Kovu nodded. "You think she'll share my feelings?" He asked.

Code Red didn't answer, merely smirked.

Kovu noticed, saying: "She's said something, hasn't she?"

"I confess nothing." Code Red replied. "All I'll say is that it's best to find out for yourself." Looking around, Code Red sighed. "And if she does, well; it's good Pride Rock is big."

"Why?" Kovu asked, now sounding concerned.

Code Red chuckled. "I'll leave you alone, for now." He said, turning and entering the royal den.

"Wait!" Kovu asked, following Code Red inside. "Why is it a good thing for me and Kiara that Pride Rock is as big as it is?"

* * *

_**Nearby…**_

Meantime, a short distance from Pride Rock, Shadowstreak materialised into existence, contacting Crossfire: "Commander, Simba intends on taking Kovu for a walk and talk tomorrow. Be ready for it."

"Excellent work, Shadowstreak." Crossfire said. "Your efforts hasten Simba's demise."

* * *

**Well, looks like the Decepticons and Zira are back at it. Time will tell whether their efforts bear fruit.**

**But enough on that. Let's talk to some fans, shall we?**

**Adam Carver: If you mean Optimus and co., no. If you mean Code Red's 'bots, then yes. As for my favourite match, you need only check out my profile to see my favourite match of all time. It's also an Undertaker match.**

**Daniel's the man 98: I wasn't going to stop updating this story. I was merely working on a new fanfiction series that I'll release details on as and when I feel it's good enough to be on this site.**

**Jason Chandler: Yeah, I wasn't going to neglect Kion for too long. He's too important a character to ignore completely.**

**Jestalnaker94000: I know. And it will be the same, trust me. You shouldn't be worried for Kovu, though.**

**Mike Noland: Simba and Code Red's beef is _one _story thread I will not be tying up anytime soon. Expect fireworks to follow. And not necessarily the good kind.**

**With that said, I thank you all for reading this chapter. I shall see you all next week (I hope) with chapter eleven, which sees some much needed hangout time between Code Red and Kiara while Simba takes Kovu out for a talk.**

**T-Rock14**


	11. Chapter 11: Oremus Pacem

**Chapter 11: Oremus Pacem…**

_**The next day, 21**__**st**__** July 2015, 10:45 am…**_

Code Red waited for Simba and Kovu to completely leave his sight before looking to Rotorstorm. "Tail the both of them and make sure you're not seen. If Kovu really _is _duplicitous, then this chat Simba's planning on having with him is a perfect chance for him to make a move."

"What do you want me to do if he does?" Rotorstorm asked.

Code Red frowned. His vow to let Kovu kill Simba still stood, but now that it was clear that Kovu was in love with Kiara, and vice versa, it complicated things. It also meant that although Kovu clearly did care for Kiara, he had made one cardinal error in doing so: He had brought Kiara into the plot inadvertently. And now would certainly hurt her by attempting to murder Simba. Looking up at Rotorstorm with a dark look in his optics, Code Red said: "Call me. I promised him that if he followed through with Zira's plan and Kiara got hurt, as she now will, seeing as she's in love with Kovu, that I would kill him. Time to show everyone that I _don't _make idle threats."

Rotorstorm nodded. "And if he doesn't, thus proving he _isn't _duplicitous?"

"Then do not engage." Code Red replied simply. "And if all goes well, we'll be looking at a new pride member in Kovu by nightfall. And a welcome one, at that."

Rotorstorm saluted, transformed, and flew away, leaving Code Red alone where he stood.

Code Red hoped to all gods that existed that Kovu was not duplicitous, and that all would turn out alright. For Kiara's sake, at least.

"Hey, Red."

Code Red nearly jumped at Kiara's voice, but relaxed as he remembered it was her. Looking around, Code Red saw Kiara stood a few feet behind him. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"I came over just as Rotorstorm left." Kiara said. "He on a recon mission or something?"

Code Red nodded. "Just making sure the Decepticons don't try and pull another stunt like the one they pulled yesterday." He said.

Kiara nodded. "But also to keep an eye on my dad and Kovu, right?" She asked.

Code Red nodded. At least he wasn't completely lying to her.

"So what's your plan for today?" Kiara asked.

"Nothing much. All that's on my agenda is to make sure the Decepticons aren't planning anything." Looking down at Kiara, Code Red folded his arms. "But until then, a little hanging out won't hurt."

* * *

_**Sometime later…**_

"Patch-Up! Any updates?" Code Red called out as he entered the medical officer's workspace.

"Nothing except that Kion's stem-cell treatment should be ready to be started tomorrow." Patch-Up replied.

"That's great news!" Kiara said, quite clearly thrilled.

Patch-Up noticed her and inclined his head. "Morning Princess." He said, just before he looked up and around. "Primus' asshole, that power coupling needs re-adjusting!" He snapped, walking over to a power coupling that _did _indeed need re-adjusting. Grabbing a tool, he re-adjusted the power coupling without much effort.

Pausing a moment, he looked towards his computer, which flashed up with an alert. Going over there, Patch-Up rolled his optics. "Human technology is a bitch." He groaned. Looking over at Kiara and Code Red, he flashed them a smirk. "Good thing I can make it _my _bitch, huh?" He said, typing in a few commands, at which the alert disappeared.

"There." Patch-Up stated as he looked over at Code Red and Kiara. "Anything I can do for you both, while you're here?"

"Nothing really, Patch-Up. Just came over to see how things were spacing out." Code Red replied.

"Alright." Patch-Up replied. "Guess I've got to look for stuff to do."

"Or you can take a step back and relax for once." Code Red replied. "You spend too much time working and not enough time resting. You'll wind up dropping like a fly if you're not careful."

"At this moment, I don't really care." Patch-Up replied. "Resting means complacency, and complacency leads to forgetting things. And the moment I forget something… Well, there's a reason the human concept of the Domino Effect scares the shit out of me." Folding his arms, Patch-Up added: "Side-Arm did say he wanted to speak to you."

"Any reason in particular?" Code Red asked.

Patch-Up shrugged. "For all I know, he's planning on giving you more weapons to use."

"That can't be _too _bad, can it?" Kiara asked. "More weapons means more things with which you can defeat the Decepticons."

"Yeah, but with Side-Arm, you never know whether he's just going to give you a gun or two or make you a walking nuclear bomb." Patch-Up said.

Kiara blinked. "You're joking about the nuclear bomb part, right?" She asked.

"Call it an attempt at a joke." Patch-Up replied. "I _really _need to start working on my sense of humour."

"Keep working on it." Code Red replied. "One day, you'll get a good joke, and we will laugh incessantly."

"Looking forward to it." Patch-Up replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check up on Oil-Leak. Best make sure he doesn't blow himself up during one of his attempts at making weapons." With that, Patch-Up walked on out of the room.

Looking up at Code Red, Kiara remarked: "Something tells me Hakuna Matata won't ever apply to Patch-Up."

Code Red nodded. "I made that assumption the moment I first met him. Bastard was following Ratchet around, just begging for something to do. Pissed Ratchet off to no end."

Kiara chuckled. "Well, at least he didn't have to yell at Patch-Up for breaking something he 'needed'." She quipped.

Code Red sniggered. "Are you seriously badmouthing Bulkhead?" He asked.

"I'm not wrong." Kiara said, flashing Code Red a mischievous smile.

"Never said you were." Code Red retorted. "But, let's shut up and see what Side-Arm has for me."

"Sounds good to me." Kiara said as the two friends left the medical bay, headed for Side-Arm's workshop, wondering what Code Red's weapons specialist had in store for Code Red.

* * *

_**Sometime later, Side-Arm's workshop…**_

"These will allow you to deal out massive damage to any unit of Decepticons." Side-Arm declared as he finished installing the weapons he had created for Code Red into Code Red's arms.

"I figured as much." Code Red replied, looking over his new weapons:

They were a pair of Thermo-Rocket Launchers, one affixed to each arm, which could be retracted and manifested when needed. They would lock on to any target with a thermal reading that wasn't friendly, with assistance from Code Red's. Looking at Kiara, Code Red asked: "What do you think?"

Kiara nodded approval. "Anything that leaves more Decepticons in a rusting, dismembered heap is good enough for me." She replied, smiling.

Code Red nodded before looking around. "Anything else you've cooked up for me, Side-Arm?" He asked.

Side-Arm shook his head. "Do you want more weapons, Commander?" He asked.

"Not at the moment." Code Red replied. "But the moment I feel like more are necessary, I'll come calling again."

"Good to hear." Side-Arm replied. "Till then, I bid you adieu."

Informally saluting Side-Arm, Code Red and Kiara took their leave.

"What now?" Kiara asked.

"Oil-Leak's been working on an upgrade for me and my sword." Code Red replied. "Let's see how he's doing with that."

* * *

_**Oil-Leak's Workshop…**_

"Oil-Leak?" Code Red called out. "Any updates on that upgrade we've been discussing?"

"Yes! Definitely!" Oil-Leak said as he came out. "Been playing with a tonne of magnets! Some good, and some bad!"

Kiara raised an eyebrow as she took notice of Oil-Leak's jerky mannerisms, not to mention the frantic nature of his speech. "Have you anything to do, right now?" She asked, remembering what Code Red had told her and her family regarding Oil-Leak's mental state whenever he had nothing that he could do.

"I have now!" Oil-Leak replied, his optics almost unnaturally wide. "I was about to go look for something to bash my head against, but now you're here, I don't need to!"

"Good thing I did come, then." Code Red replied. "I need that genius side of your head for my upgrade."

"Come this way." Oil-Leak said, his eyes narrowing to a more natural appearance as he led them into his workshop.

Fetching the self-same gauntlet he had given to Code Red the day before yesterday, Oil-Leak declared: "This magnet should have the correct amount of magnetic pull to deliver your sword safely to your hand without smashing you in the face like it did the last time you visited."

Affixing the gauntlet to his hand, Code Red looked at Kiara. "You might want to step aside for a hot minute." He said. "If all goes balls to the walls, I'd rather you didn't get hurt."

Nodding, Kiara stepped to a part of the workshop that was relatively safer.

"Now," Oil-Leak said, walking over to Code Red. "Just like last time. Aim the gauntlet at that hammer."

Gingerly, as if the gauntlet and the hammer were both made of explosives, Code Red lifted his arm towards the hammer, which reacted almost immediately.

But instead of shooting straight at him like it had previously, the hammer came to him at a quick but non-harmful pace, slotting into his hand with the same neat and clean precision as a sword being placed in its sheath.

A triumphant grin crossed Code Red's face as he looked at Oil-Leak. "Looks like we've found the magnet we need." He said.

Equally triumphantly smiling, Oil-Leak took the gauntlet from Code Red. "I'll make a start on developing a version that'll become a part of your hand. The same with your left, so you can use one or the other in case of obstruction."

"That's good to hear." Code Red said. Looking to Kiara, Code Red said: "Me and Oil-Leak are going to be a while, Kiara. Best leave us to it."

Kiara nodded understanding and took her leave. She'd look out for her father and Kovu while Code Red and Oil-Leak got to work.

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Now all that needs doing is constructing the upgrade, and we can look for a fitting some time tomorrow." Oil-Leak said, gesturing towards the blueprint.

"Good to know." Code Red replied. "I'll talk to Patch-Up and then he can prepare to help you install the upgrade. I'm not about to have a non-surgeon leave me with non-working hands."

Oil-Leak chuckled. "I do have some surgical experience, Red." He replied.

"Yeah, not much." Code Red replied.

Oil-Leak rolled his optics. "Well, that's something else I can do for the time being, besides work on your hand upgrade." He replied. "Work on my surgical skills." Shrugging, Oil-Leak added: "Patch-Up _is _going to need assistance from time to time."

Code Red nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He said. He made to say more, but fell silent as Rotorstorm flew into the workshop, transforming as he came in.

"Commander! _Commander!" _Rotorstorm bellowed as he came over, muttering some unintelligible drivel before being accosted by Code Red.

"Calm the fuck down, Rotorstorm! What's happened?" Code Red demanded.

"It's Simba." Rotorstorm replied. "He and Kovu were ambushed in the gorge."

* * *

**'Gasp!' Dun, dun, dun! Seems like from here, things can only go one way; and not necessarily a _good _way.**

**Now, on to the reviews...**

**Adam Carver: No, it won't. And things won't be getting any better any time soon.**

**Daniel's the Man: I'll release details on my next project when I'm finished with this story. I'd rather not get caught up handling two stories at once.**

**Jason Chandler: Not really. It's _next _chapter that'll be hectic.**

**Jestalnaker94000: Was there any doubt that they would?**

**Mike Noland: You'll just have to wait and see, pal.**

**With those out of the way, thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I shall see you all next week with the next chapter, which may or may not end well for a certain lion named Kovu.**

**T-Rock14**


	12. Chapter 12: Para Bellum

**Chapter 12: …Para Bellum**

_**The Royal Den, minutes later…**_

Code Red stormed into the den to find Patch-Up already there, flanked by Kiara and Nala.

The former of the two rushed over, eyes wide with worry.

"What happened?" Code Red demanded.

Shaking her head, Kiara said: "I don't know. All I know is that I saw him limping back and rushed over. All he said before passing out was 'Kovu' and 'ambush'."

Code Red immediately scowled, before looking at Rotorstorm, who was behind him. Looking back at Kiara, Code Red said: "Stay with your father." Before walking over to Rotorstorm, motioning for him to come outside with him.

Once they were a suitable distance from the royal den's entrance, Code Red looked to Rotorstorm. "Tell me everything you saw."

Rotorstorm took a breath. "Simba and Kovu went to the gorge. They were talking about something, I have no idea what. Next thing I know, they're both surrounded by the Outsiders. Zira was there, for certain. She, Kovu and Simba had a conversation, something along the lines of congratulating Kovu on 'a job well done'."

"That mother-" Code Red began to say, but Rotorstorm silenced him:

"Kovu didn't appear to be in on it, though." Rotorstorm added. "Something he compounded when he appeared to try and protect Simba. He was knocked out in the process, though."

"Anything else? Code Red asked.

Rotorstorm nodded. "Simba and Kovu managed to escape, although Kovu wound up still in the gorge after the log ramp they were using collapsed. I only followed Simba after that."

Code Red's scowl softened as he looked out to the horizon. It seemed that Kovu was not duplicitous, yet possibly could have faked his lack of involvement to appear innocent of any wrongdoing.

"What are you thinking?" Rotorstorm asked.

Folding his arms, Code Red said: "I think me and Kovu need to have a conversation." He said. Allowing a dark tone to enter his voice, Code Red added: "Whether or not that conversation ends in his death is up to him." Transforming, Code Red sped off. He had a lion to hunt.

* * *

_**Sometime later, with Kovu…**_

Kovu grunted as the water stung the still fresh cut across his left eye, rubbing some of it away with his paw, seeing freshly bled blood on his fur the moment he took his paw away. Ignoring it for the time being, Kovu looked down into the pond of water he was using to clean his wound, and sighed.

The fresh cut came straight down over his left eye and across it, giving him the appearance of a lion he had once been declared heir to. _Now I look more like Scar than I ever did,_ Kovu thought guiltily. Looking towards Pride Rock, which stood an hour's walk away, Kovu wondered how he was going to explain himself to Simba, or to Kiara. He questioned whether they'd even listen to him, now.

Seeing fresh blood drip into the water he was staring into, Kovu made to resume cleaning his wound when he heard a voice behind him:

"There you are, _traitor."_

Kovu barely had time to react before something big hit him hard in the side, sending him sprawling away from the pond. Groaning as he got to his feet, his face fell as he found himself face-to-face with a Decepticon: Shadowstreak. "Come to kill me, then?" Kovu asked.

"Kovu, I'm an _assassin._ What else would they have sent me after you to do?" Shadowstreak inquired, extending a thin blade from his right arm.

Part of Kovu _begged _him to turn tail and run, but instead, he stood his ground. "Then what are you waiting for?" Kovu demanded.

"Nothing really. I was just waiting for you to start begging me for mercy. But, seeing as you're not, then killing you will suffice _just _fine." At this, Shadowstreak reared back, before a plasma shot knocked him off of his feet.

Kovu spun round to see a half-welcome, half-unwelcome sight headed their way: Code Red.

Getting to his feet, Shadowstreak said: "Well, well. This _is _unexpected. Here to join your friend in death, Code Red?"

Code Red flashed Kovu a look before looking back at Shadowstreak. "I didn't come here to save him. I came here looking for answers."

Kovu grimaced. He knew precisely what Code Red meant by 'answers'. It didn't bode well for him.

"And it'd do well for you to get the hell out of my way." Code Red warned.

"I'm afraid that's an option no longer available to me." Shadowstreak replied. "Loose ends must be dealt with, after all. But for now, I'll settle for your head!" With that, Shadowstreak leapt towards Code Red, ready to end Code Red's functions once and for all.

* * *

_**With Code Red…**_

Stepping back, retracting his Path Blaster and drawing his sword, Code Red parried Shadowstreak's inaugural attack with ease, using the opening to suddenly slash Shadowstreak across the abdomen, cutting a deep wound into the Decepticon assassin moments into the fight.

Grunting in pain, Shadowstreak staggered back, failing to spot Code Red's sword flashing towards his face, cutting a slightly shallower wound there.

Feeling the liquefied Energon seeping into his left optic, Shadowstreak wiped it away before striking out at Code Red again, this time in a thrust towards Code Red's head, opting to kill Code Red quickly so to complete his mission to kill Kovu as well.

Parrying the jab, Code Red pushed the blade aside moments before smashing Shadowstreak in the face with a left hook, one that sent the Decepticon assassin sprawling. Spinning his sword, Code Red stabbed down with his sword hoping to finish the job and kill Shadowstreak.

Shadowstreak rolled out of the way to avoid this fate and, quickly getting to his feet, rushed Code Red and connecting with a fierce dropkick that knocked Code Red off of his feet. Sensing blood in the water, Shadowstreak again charged Code Red, leaping into the air above his foe and driving his blade down in an effort to pin Code Red to the floor.

Raising his sword just in time, Code Red redirected the strike just enough that it did not pierce his spark, but failed to prevent the blade striking him altogether, shouting in pain as the blade sunk deep into his chest.

Grinning sadistically, Shadowstreak pulled his blade out and once again stabbed down at Code Red, hoping to catch his target.

Catching the blow before it could land, Code Red countered with a stiff head-butt, knocking Shadowstreak off of him, and allowing the former Wrecker to get to his feet.

Shadowstreak got to his feet as well, and sensing that a full-on assault was no longer viable, he vanished into thin air.

Code Red scowled as he saw this happen, but showed no sign of fear, merely spinning his sword and sticking it in the ground.

"Red, what are you _doing?"_ Kovu called out.

Code Red ignored him, instead saying: "I'm unarmed, Shadowstreak! I'm defenceless! If there's any time for you to strike, it's right now!" Looking around, Code Red stepped away from his sword, not so far that he would not be able to reach it in time should he be fallen upon by Shadowstreak, but not so close as to give Shadowstreak no chance at all to succeed.

But knowing that Shadowstreak was not one to take this bait so easily, Code Red added: "Unless you're too scared to be killed by Crossfire because you stole his kill."

There was silence for a second as Code Red paused to look around.

Right before spinning on his heel and kicking something invisible straight into a nearby tree, uprooting it.

Retrieving his sword, Code Red converged on Shadowstreak just as the Decepticon assassin materialised into existence.

Getting up, Shadowstreak immediately reared back for another blow.

Side-stepping the blow, Code Red slashed down hard at Shadowstreak's arm, severing it at the elbow.

Shadowstreak barely had time to howl in pain before one of his legs vanished beneath him and he toppled to the floor.

Code Red sheathed his sword and manifested his Path Blaster, levelling it at Shadowstreak.

Looking up, Shadowstreak saw the gun levelled at him, and he made to utter one final curse before Code Red fired.

Code Red refused this chance to Shadowstreak, firing just as Shadowstreak opened his mouth. The blast blew Shadowstreak's entire head to pieces, showering Code Red's face and body with liquid Energon.

So ended the functions of the Decepticon assassin Shadowstreak.

* * *

Lowering his Path Blaster as Shadowstreak's now headless corpse fell to the floor, Code Red paused a moment before turning his gaze to Kovu.

The simple glare Code Red was casting at him was enough to make Kovu's legs turn to jelly. But Kovu forced himself to meet Code Red's gaze with a steely gaze of his own.

Code Red turned to face Kovu completely, starting to walk over moments later. A few paces afterwards, they were completely face to face.

"The ambush in the gorge…" Code Red said. "Were you in on it?"

Kovu scowled. "I don't expect you to believe me, Code Red, especially if Simba's been in your ear, but trust me when I say I had nothing to do with that ambush."

"I haven't had the chance to speak to Simba, yet." Code Red replied. "Last I saw of him, he was still unconscious from whatever punishment your pride-"

"They're _not _my pride anymore!" Kovu spat, raising his voice. Taking a short breath, Kovu added: "They consider me responsible for one of their own dying in the attempt to kill Simba." Kovu closed his eyes. "In a way, I am." Shaking his head, Kovu said: "But what does it matter, now? My own pride considers me a traitor, Simba probably thinks I was in on the ambush all along, and no doubt Kiara thinks so, too!" Kovu shut his eyes against tears as he added: "And now she probably wants nothing to do with me." Looking up at Code Red, Kovu said: "If you don't believe me, feel free to kill me. Kiara likely won't care one way or the other."

Code Red made no such movement, instead, he merely retracted his Path Blaster. "I believe you, Kovu." He said. "I just wanted to hear it from your own mouth instead of Rotorstorm's." Kneeling in front of Kovu, Code Red added: "But that no longer matters. What does matter, is what happens here and now."

Kovu met Code Red's gaze. "I've got to head back to Pride Rock. Straighten this out with Simba."

Code Red shook his head. "That's not a very good idea, Kovu. Simba's probably of the belief that you were in on this whole shebang. So you can bet your ass he'll be pissed if you come knocking."

"And if I don't try, I'll be equally as guilty." Kovu countered. "At least this way, I'll have had a chance to explain myself to him. And to see Kiara, again."

Code Red frowned. He didn't like it. But he knew Kovu was right. Getting to his feet, Code Red said: "If you're gonna do this, then I can't come with you. Knowing Simba like I do, the sight of me with you after what he thinks you pulled is gonna be tantamount to treason."

"Then where will you go?" Kovu asked.

Code Red sighed. "I'll make my own way back to Pride Rock." Code Red replied. "There's a fight coming, Kovu. I can smell it. The least I can do is make sure it isn't coming any time soon."

Kovu nodded. Turning to face Pride Rock, Kovu said: "Thank you for believing me, Red. I hope the next time we meet, it's at Pride Rock."

Code Red smiled. "No problem, Kovu. Good luck."

Kovu nodded with a similar smile before taking off for Pride Rock, leaving Code Red alone with Shadowstreak's headless corpse.

Taking a moment to watch Kovu leave, Code Red transformed and sped off in a different direction. He prayed that the next time he spoke to Kovu, it was at Pride Rock.

He also prayed for peace. But knew it was time to prepare for war.

* * *

**Si vis pacem, para bellum.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. Between the trip I took to the Netherlands last weekend for a family day and a terrible few shifts at work, I lacked the energy to really do anything. But enough explanations, let's answer your reviews:**

**Adam Carver: That he is. And Code Red might not arrive in time to stop it.**

**Daniel's the Man: Yes, Kion will walk again. I'm not about to write him out of the story because of his disability. He'll walk again; trust me.**

**Jason Chandler: Put the titles of last chapter and this chapter together, you have the phrase 'oremus pacem, para bellum'. Meaning pray for peace, prepare for war. And like I've told Daniel's the Man, Kion will walk again.**

**Jestalnaker94000: It was going to happen. And like I said, Code Red might not be in time.**

**Mike Noland: No. That would make it too easy. Remember, Code Red ordered Rotorstorm to observe, nothing more. This was Code Red's way of ascertaining whether or not Kovu was being truthful when he said he no longer wanted to kill Simba.**

**With that said, thanks for reading. I shall be posting two chapters today as recompense for your patience. But to give you a chance to review this one, I'll post the next chapter tonight.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I will see you tonight with chapter thirteen, which sees Code Red returning to Pride Rock. Hopefully, he'll be in time.**

**T-Rock14**


	13. Chapter 13: Code Red vs Simba

**Chapter 13: Code Red vs Simba**

_**Some-time later, Pride Rock, 19:00 pm…**_

Code Red transformed as he walked over to Pride Rock, seeing every Autobot stood at the medical bay waiting for him, including Patch-Up.

Walking over, Code Red asked: "Simba up and about, yet?"

Patch-Up nodded. "He recovered completely shortly before you notified us you were headed back."

"So, what's the judgement regarding Kiara's would-be boyfriend?" Side-Arm asked.

Code Red folded his arms. "He's innocent of any involvement in today's ambush. I found him just as Shadowstreak was about to kill him."

"And what of Shadowstreak?" Shockshot inquired.

"Dead." Code Red replied. "I wasn't letting him get away this time." Eyeing everyone, Code Red inquired: "Anyone seen Kovu, as of yet?"

Shockshot fell silent as he and Side-Arm shared a sideways glance as if they were debating who should tell Code Red something he was going to hate.

Optics narrowing, Code Red asked: "What happened?" He demanded.

Side-Arm sighed, as if he had picked himself to deliver the news. "Kovu showed up about fifteen minutes ago." He said. "To say Simba wasn't pleased to see him would be the understatement of the millienium."

"Figured as much." Code Red said. "Then what?"

Side-Arm sighed. "Kovu tried getting Simba to believe him, with help from Kiara. But, Simba decided he wouldn't listen, and… and he exiled Kovu from the Pride Lands."

Code Red's optics widened, even though he'd had an idea something like this would happen. He unfolded his arms as he placed them on his hips. "Simba still up there?" He asked.

Immediately, Shockshot and Side-Arm shared a worried look. That tone of voice did not bode well for Simba. Code Red was angry. And if he was asking where Simba was… then they knew better than to intervene in such things.

"Yeah…" Side-Arm said nervously.

Code Red nodded, and promptly stormed towards the ramp leading up to the main concourse of Pride Rock. As he approached, he heard two voices, ones he recognised immediately as Kiara and Simba.

"He loves me for _me!"_ Kiara was saying. By the sounds of things, she was edging close to tears.

"Because you are _my _daughter!" Simba snarled, startling Code Red.

He had never heard Simba speak to Kiara in such a manner, even when he was scolding her as a cub.

Simba wasn't done, though: "You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you... away from him!"

Code Red scowled as he quickened his pace. _Not on my watch, motherfucker._

"You don't know him!" Kiara protested. Now she was definitely about to cry.

"I know he's following in Scar's pawprints, and I must follow in my father's." Simba said, more calmly, but with that angry edge he had borne beforehand.

Code Red made to double his pace, but before he could, he heard Kiara shout:

"You will _never _be Mufasa!"

* * *

Code Red paused, registered the remark, followed by the sound of Kiara clearly crying, and at that moment, an emotion welled up within him that he could not restrain: Rage.

Clenching his fists, Code Red slammed one into the wall of Pride Rock, letting out a roar that clearly voiced this fury, as he began storming up the ramp to Pride Rock, already preparing to let Simba know just how much he had screwed up.

But as he came up onto Pride Rock, he saw Simba already on the ground, pinned there by none other than Nala.

The rest of the pride noticed Code Red moments later, and seeing him, their eyes widened.

Code Red wouldn't put it past them if they considered Simba extremely lucky that Nala had got to Simba before Code Red had. He watched as Nala verbally tore Simba apart:

"I never thought I'd say this, but as of right now, you're acting far more like Scar than I imagine Kovu's _ever _done in his life! For all your talk of following in your father's pawprints, you're doing an abysmal job!"

Code Red grimaced at this. Nala could be venomous if she wanted to.

Nala stared a hole through Simba as she said: "I love you, Simba. But if this costs us our daughter… I will _never _forgive you." At this, Nala let Simba up and turned to walk away, sighting Code Red stood there. Her thoughts immediately turned to just how lucky she imagined Simba was. Because knowing Code Red, the only thing she'd have been lecturing would be what they managed to pry off of the floor.

Simba got to his feet, breathing heavily as he looked around at his pride.

Some paid attention to him, but some kept their attention on someone else.

Simba looked towards where they were looking, and his heart immediately sank.

Code Red was stood at the top of the ramp leading off of Pride Rock, glowering at Simba with a fury barely barricaded behind his face. His arms were folded, and it was clear to Simba that Code Red was resisting the urge to storm over and stomp him into a fine, bloody paste. If not blast him into ashes.

Simba wondered whether that would be preferable to anything fate Kovu and the Outsiders could perform upon him now. At least Code Red had the decency to make his kills quick and painless.

Or was Code Red currently thinking of a remark that would completely shatter the paper thin ice that Simba's confidence currently rested on?

In the end, Code Red did neither.

He merely shook his head in quite obvious disgust and walked away.

Simba grimaced. That had hurt far worse than anything Code Red could've said or done.

* * *

_**Back with the Autobots…**_

"Commander!" Patch-Up called out as Code Red approached. "Will I be needing to attend to Simba in any way?"

"Forget the fucker. Nala's already torn him a new one." Code Red replied. "We should be focusing our efforts on securing Pride Rock and getting it ready for Decepticon assault."

"They're going to attack?" Side-Arm said. "Fuck yeah!"

"Now, I don't know for certain;" Code Red said. "But all available signs and portents point towards the Decepticons and the Outsiders looking to take Pride Rock. And we need to be here for that fight." Looking to Side-Arm, Code Red said: "Get what portable defences you have and start setting them up at strategic positions around Pride Rock. We're outnumbered as it is, so we're going to need all the back-up we can get."

"Yes sir!" Side-Arm said, heading to his workshop.

"Shall I contact Optimus and let him know we're in need of reinforcements?" Patch-Up inquired.

Code Red shook his head. "Wreckers don't call for back-up, Patch-Up. They call for clean up." Taking Patch-Up by the shoulder, Code Red said: "Prepare the medical bay for battle. Chances are that if we win, most of us are going to need medical attention."

Patch-Up nodded. "Will do, Commander." He said, heading into the medical bay.

Turning now to Rotorstorm, Code Red said: "Hit the skies and fly around Pride Rock at a ten-mile radius. If the Decepticons are coming, I want to know about it."

"Got it, boss-bot!" Rotorstorm replied, transforming and rising into the air.

Looking at Shockshot, Code Red said: "Head to Simba or Nala and go over things. I need to know what their plans are, if they have any."

Shockshot nodded. "You need not tell me twice, Commander." He replied, turning and walking towards Pride Rock.

Finally looking at Oil-Leak, Code Red asked: "Is that prototype ready?"

Oil-Leak shook his head. "Anything I can do in the meantime?"

Code Red looked away for a moment before looking up. "Arm yourself with whatever weapons you can. Be prepared to shoot shit into smithereens."

Oil-Leak nodded as he headed towards his workshop.

Code Red watched all of his men attending to their tasks vigorously. That left him with nothing to do. He imagined if he was Oil-Leak, this would be the part where he'd go absolutely batshit crazy. Or at least show signs of it.

He looked around, and as he looked towards the back of Pride Rock, he spotted a flash of gold sifting through the grass. Raising an eyebrow, Code Red moved closer, already guessing who it was.

* * *

_**With Kiara…**_

Kiara paused a moment and looked up at Pride Rock with a saddened face, knowing it could full well be the final time she looked upon it.

But she no longer cared. Her father was clearly never going to trust her, and she wasn't about to lose Kovu because of her father's refusal to look past Kovu's past as an Outsider and see the good in him.

She made to continue walking when a voice behind her called out:

"Hey!"

She almost bolted at the thought that one of the lionesses from the pride, or worse, her father, had seen her trying to elope. But then her rational mind took over and recognised the voice immediately. "I should've known you'd spot me." She said, looking behind her to see none other than Code Red stood a few feet behind her.

"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" Code Red asked, walking over.

Kiara frowned. "In a way, yes. I had to make sure Daddy or anyone else couldn't see me leave. You know how that would turn out."

Code Red nodded. "Not if I'd covered your escape." He replied.

Kiara looked up, eyes wide with shock. "Are you saying you're letting me go?" She asked.

Code Red nodded. "Kiara, I told you years ago that I wasn't your father. I was your friend. And as your friend, I'm not going to stop you achieving happiness. Even if it means I have to fight Simba."

Kiara sighed. "Or if it means we never see each other again."

Code Red closed his eyes. It was a dim reality, yes. But one he knew was possible. "Kiara, you have more of a right to happiness then I do to be alive right now. If your happiness requires for us never to see each other again…" Clenching his fists, Code Red added: "Then I won't stop you. Go. Be with Kovu. Be happier than you will be here."

Kiara smiled, despite tears starting to fill her eyes. "Thank you." She said. "I'll never forget you."

"Nor I." Code Red replied, kneeling down and rubbing Kiara on the head affectionately. "Maybe, when all is said and done; I'll come find you. Put all of this bullshit behind us."

Kiara nodded. "I hope so." She said. Walking closer and rubbing her head against Code Red's leg, she said: "Goodbye." She said, holding back tears.

"Goodbye, Kiara." Code Red said: "If we do meet again, let it be here. On the fields of victory."

Kiara nodded before turning and running off into the grass behind Pride Rock.

Code Red watched her go before turning back to Pride Rock. There was a fight coming, and he needed to be ready for it.

As he drew close, Rotorstorm came to him, transforming and coming to a stop next to Code Red.

"Was that Kiara I just saw heading away from Pride Rock?" He asked.

Code Red nodded. "She's gone looking for Kovu. I'm not about to stop her."

Rotorstorm folded his arms. "Simba's not going to be happy about this." He said.

"_**Fuck Simba." **_Code Red spat. "That pathetic excuse for a father broke Kiara's heart. And he isn't bothering to try and fix it. And any father that does such a thing doesn't deserve even a sliver of my respect." Code Red looked around and said: "Now get back in the air and keep your optics peeled for Decepticons."

"Yes sir." Rotorstorm said, transforming and returning to the skies.

Code Red watched Rotorstorm leave with a scowl. "Shockshot, anything to report regarding Simba's plans for the Outsiders?"

"Nothing as much, Commander. Simba appears like he does not expect an attack." Shockshot replied.

_Even better, _Code Red thought angrily. "Well tell him to get prepared, then!" Code Red commanded.

"Will do." Shockshot replied.

Code Red cut the comm before marching towards Pride Rock proper. He had a lion to speak to.

* * *

_**The Royal Den, minutes later…**_

Thunder boomed overhead as Code Red entered the royal den, heading straight for a certain part of it, where he knew Kion would be lying.

"Red…" Kion said. "I could feel that hit you gave Pride Rock from in here. Dad must really have gotten your blood up."

"That fucking cunt-licking spawn of Unicron still _has_ my blood up." Code Red spat as he came closer. "You see Kiara leave?"

Kion nodded. "I promised her I wouldn't sell her out to Dad. Even I think he's making a mistake regarding Kovu."

"I think we all do." Code Red agreed. "I mean, your mother's threatened to never forgive Simba if this whole thing costs them Kiara. Oh, wait. It already has."

Kion laughed darkly at the humour. "I hope she does come back." He said. "With Kovu in tow."

Code Red nodded. "Simba won't like it, but hey. Simba's head is so far up his ass that you'd rip him in half trying to pull it out."

Kion frowned at Code Red's remark. Code Red's tone of voice was not what it usually was whenever Code Red made a remark like the one he just made. The joking tone was gone, replaced by a far more to the point tone. And if Kion was being totally honest, he wasn't sure he liked it. But he chalked it up to Code Red's still simmering anger at Simba. "I've been hearing you and the Autobots are preparing for an attack." He said, seeking to change the subject.

Code Red folded his arms. "Yeah. It seems to me like an attack's inevitable. I don't know when it'll be, nor how they plan on doing it. But there's a battle coming, and we all need to be ready." He made to say more, when his attention was diverted by the sight of Timon and Pumbaa fighting, as Simba himself moved to intervene. A brief conversation followed before Simba said two words:

"Kiara's gone?" At this, he spotted Code Red and Kion, and made to say something, when Zazu came flying in, audibly out of breath as he spluttered:

"Sire, the Outsiders are on the attack! Heading this way! It's _war!"_

Simba's face became an all new version of serious as he said: "Zazu, find Kiara! We'll assemble the lionesses! Move, now!"

* * *

Code Red and Kion shared a look before Code Red got to his feet and followed Simba, Timon and Pumbaa out of the den: "Calling all Autobots! An attack is imminent! Report to the royal den entrance for tasking." As he said this, he saw Zazu flying away. He scowled as he guessed he would have to pray Kiara was with Kovu right now, and safe to boot.

He saw Rotorstorm fly in and transform, rushing over to him. Code Red made to say something when he heard Simba:

"Code Red!"

Code Red immediately scowled as he held up a finger to Rotorstorm before looking to Simba. "What do you want?" Code Red demanded.

If Simba was shocked by the hostile tone Code Red was addressing him with, he refused to show it. "You've no doubt heard by now that Kiara's gone." Simba said. "Know anything about that?"

Code Red nodded. "Saw her leave. Had a nice chat about all the bullshit she's had to endure over the past few hours, no thanks to you."

"All I'm doing is trying to protect her!" Simba said, his scowl now a snarl.

"_How?_ By exiling the only lion she's ever loved from the Pride Lands?" Code Red demanded. "By ripping out her _fucking_ heart and stepping on it?!"

"If that means she's safe from getting hurt, then so be it!" Simba snapped.

"Simba, Code Red, we don't have time for th-" Nala began to say.

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP, NALA!"**_ Code Red snarled, causing Nala to take a few steps back. Turning back to Simba, Code Red said: "You would take everything from Kiara just so she's _'safe'._ Or rather, your warped, unfoundedly paranoid equivalent of safe. Since _when_ has that stopped Kiara, or _anyone_ you care about from getting hurt? There was when she got kidnapped by the Decepticons, then when Kion nearly was killed by Crossfire, and then when Kiara was nearly killed in that fire _two fucking days ago!" _Looking around, Code Red added: "If your idea of parenting is to _constantly_ wrap your children up in cotton wool, then all you're _ever going to do_ is get them hurt!" Folding his arms and shaking his head, Code Red added: "No wonder Kopa died under your watch."

Everyone nearby gasped. They never would have suspected in a thousand years that Code Red would have said such a thing. Now neither Code Red nor Simba would back down.

Code Red refused to finish with that: "The way you've handled this whole thing… I don't respect you anymore. You'd better _pray_ that Kiara returns with Kovu in tow… Because if she _doesn't…_ Nala's vow never to forgive you will be the _least_ of your problems, _your majesty."_

Simba's nostrils flared as he harshly held back the tempest of anger boiling within him. "Count yourself _lucky_ I have other enemies to deal with at the moment, Code Red." He snarled. "Because when _they're_ dealt with… I will be _more_ than happy to settle this."

Nala drew in a sharp breath. Was Simba challenging Code Red to a fight?

Code Red drew closer, so that his and Simba's faces were almost touching. "Looking forward to it, Simba."

Simba held Code Red's gaze for another few seconds before he turned away and walked off, leading the lionesses off to war with the Outsiders.

Nala lingered only a moment longer, giving Code Red a pleading look. "If it does wind up as a fight between you and Simba… please go easy on him."

Code Red's scowl softened, but remained hardy. "No promises, Nala."

Nala sighed before taking her leave, rushing to join her mate and his army.

Code Red turned to Rotorstorm. "Report." He said.

"Decepticons inbound. Last I checked, they were fifteen miles out." Rotorstorm replied.

Code Red nodded. "Good. Ready the others. I already have a plan in mind."

* * *

**Whelp. That couldn't have gone any worse, could it?**

**But enough on that. Let's get to your reviews:**

**Adam Carver: You guessed right. And it doesn't bode well for Simba. An angry Code Red is a Code Red you do _not _want to be opposing in a fight.**

**Daniel's the Man: Yep. And not just between Autobot and Decepticon or Pridelander and Outsider. We have Code Red vs Simba, potentially!**

**Jason Chandler: Fun fact, I modelled Shadowstreak's death on the death of one of the admirals in 300: Rise of an Empire. Was just as brutal.**

**Jestalnaker94000: That's one of the things I wanted to make clear for this fanfiction: Code Red and Simba are very different. They shared suspicions, yet Simba was quick to assume the worst. So did Code Red, but Code Red actually considered the fallout of any potential action he might take. He was smart enough to realise that whatever he did with Kovu would affect his friendship with Kiara, something we know Code Red deeply values.**

**Mike Noland: Indeed they will, my friend. Indeed they will.**

**With all that said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. With this chapter, the finale has been set in stone. Next weekend will feature the two final chapters in this fanfiction. And I cannot wait to show them to you.**

**T-Rock14**


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle for Pride Rock

**Chapter 14: The Battle for Pride Rock**

_**Some-time later…**_

The lead Vehicon took a fleeting series of steps as it stood upon Pride Rock, for any Autobots reported to be here on Pride Rock.

Six more Vehicons stepped onto Pride Rock behind it, their heads also on a swivel, prepared to attack any Autobot they discovered at Pride Rock.

"I don't get it." One of the Vehicons remarked. "Where're the Autobots?"

"Haven't a clue." Said another. "No sign of them over here."

"That's probably 'cause you're not searching _hard _enough." Said the lead Vehicon leading the whole cabal. "So _get _searching."

Some Vehicons obliged and so descended from Pride Rock to search the lower levels while others fanned out and continued searching the main concourse of Pride Rock.

So preoccupied were they, none saw the Autobot descending from above.

* * *

_**With Code Red…**_

With a fearsome war cry, Code Red brought his sword down upon the lead Vehicon, slashing them in two from shoulder to hip. He followed this up by beheading the nearest Vehicon on his right, and stabbing the Vehicon to his immediate left in the spark.

Ripping the sword free, Code Red looked towards the rest of the Vehicons on Pride Rock, letting out another roar as he attacked.

The rest of the Autobots came rushing out of Pride Rock, opening fire on their targets the moment they exited Pride Rock.

Code Red rushed towards the nearest Vehicon, ducking beneath their attempt to shoot him and cutting them in two at the waist, cutting another's hand off before cutting into their shoulder all the way to the spark.

A Vehicon to Code Red's left raised their cannon to shoot him, but Code Red dodged the shot, first cutting their right leg off, then partially cutting them in two at the waist.

Advancing a few paces, Code Red shoved one Vehicon to the side as he engaged another, beheading them and the one he had shoved aside in two consecutive strokes of his sword.

One made the foolish decision of jumping towards him, as if additional height would grant it advantage over him.

Code Red cut that Vehicon's leg off, and left him to the other Autobots, engaging another in the same motion and slashing them across the chest, cutting fatally into the spark as he did.

One came up, but was too slow to raise his cannon. Code Red side-stepped them and stabbed his sword up through their chin into their central processors, pulling it free and letting the corpse fall to the floor.

More Vehicons joined the battle now, bolstering what was left of the fourteen Vehicons that had initially set foot on Pride Rock.

Code Red paused a moment to register this new development, hazarding a guess that Crossfire had gathered together all the available Vehicons he had for this head-on attack on Pride Rock.

It didn't matter. They would fall. And then the Pride Lands would be at peace. Code Red would make sure of that.

Attacking a Vehicon with their back to him, Code Red slashed them in two from shoulder to hip, rushing another Vehicon nearby and dodging their attempt to blast him in the face, cutting them in half at the waist as he did, ducking under another Vehicon's shot and surpassing them entirely. Seeing more Vehicons rushing to join the battle for Pride Rock, Code Red leapt down to meet them. His friends were depending on his success.

* * *

_**With Side-Arm…**_

Side-Arm paused to see Code Red leaping down towards the rest of the Vehicons preparing to jump up onto Pride Rock, and realised he really needed to step up his game if he was to surpass Code Red's score. Engaging the nearest Vehicon to him, Side-Arm slapped their blaster aside and stabbed them in the chest. Sighting another Vehicon converging on him fast, Side-Arm spun around, switching swords as he moved to engage, pulling the sword out of the chest of the Vehicon he'd just stabbed.

Before he could engage the Vehicon headed his way, another grabbed him from behind in an effort to grant the Vehicon Side-Arm had been about to engage an easy kill.

Side-Arm would not be so easily dealt with, though; grappling quickly with the Vehicon behind him and hurling them over his head towards the Vehicon about to kill him, knocking them both silly. Advancing on them both, Side-Arm beheaded them both, spinning his swords as he moved to engage the rest.

Cutting into a Vehicon at the waist, Side-Arm cut through that one with ease, pushing another Vehicon's cannon up as he ran them through with his left hand sword.

Cutting one more in half with his right hand sword, Side-Arm spun around as another moved to blast him, slapping their cannon aside with such force that it caused the Vehicon to spin around, stabbing the Vehicon in the back with both swords to ensure a kill, feeling the now dead Vehicon's energon splash onto him.

Cutting the legs off of the next Vehicon to square up to him at the knees, Side-Arm placed both swords at said Vehicon's throat in an 'X' fashion before slashing outwards with both, beheading the Vehicon and showering himself with more liquefied Energon.

Spinning his swords into a reverse position, Side-Arm advanced on another Vehicon close by, pushing aside their cannon and opening their throat.

Taking a moment to pause, Side-Arm looked around him at the battle going around him.

He could see that Code Red was at the base of Pride Rock, hacking and slashing at every Vehicon that dared to stand up to him.

Nearby, Shockshot was standing amidst a pile of corpses as he battled Vehicon after Vehicon.

Oil-Leak, now wielding his fearsome Warhammer, was hammering away at every Vehicon that came even close to him. He was the closest to Side-Arm by far.

Rotorstorm in the meantime, was flying in and around, raining fire down on every Vehicon that could be found.

Seeing a Vehicon moving to attack, Side-Arm pre-empted them by slashing the Vehicon across the abdomen with both of his swords, stabbing them through the chest with one sword whilst he used his other sword to behead them, pulling the sword he had stabbed the Vehicon with out in the same motion.

Pressing forward, he stabbed another Vehicon through the chest and cut them in two from shoulder to hip, squaring up to another that raised their cannon to try and shoot him.

Side-Arm cut their cannon arm off, slashed them across the throat and brought his right-hand sword down hard on their cranium, partially cutting it in two.

Lowering his swords, Side-Arm made to look for more opponents to face, when something suddenly smashed into him, causing him to drop his swords. When he got to his feet, he sighted an Insecticon stood before him, which promptly screeched in his face.

Grinning, Side-Arm nodded. This was where it got fun.

* * *

_**With Shockshot…**_

Shockshot beheaded the Vehicon immediately in front of him with a massive roar, burying his axe into the chest of the Vehicon to his left while he manifested one of his X18 Scrapmakers and fired it at point-blank range into the Vehicon to his immediate left, watching grimly as the Vehicon flew into pieces.

Ripping his axe free, Shockshot saw a Vehicon sneaking up on Oil-Leak. Taking a good hold of his axe, Shockshot hurled it towards said Vehicon, watching as the axe buried itself into the back of the Vehicon, knocking them to the floor.

Finding himself faced with another group of Vehicons, Shockshot manifested his weapons, ducked beneath the Vehicon squad's cascade of blasts, and unleashed his own barrage, making mincemeat out of all of them.

He would have counted them, but this battle was far too serious to be keeping score. Walking over to where his axe was currently buried in the back of the Vehicon that had been sneaking up on Oil-Leak, Shockshot ripped the blade free and finished the Vehicon off.

Rising to his full height, Shockshot caught his breath and assessed the battle's progress. They were doing well, but the Decepticon's numbers seemed astronomical. If they were allowed to attain more of a hold on Pride Rock, it'd be difficult to push them back off.

He almost felt sorry for his brethren. But he knew from experience that they were all capable warriors, and as such, they would fight till their last breath. He admired that.

Seeing more Vehicons on the approach, Shockshot readied his axe, moving towards them with speed and precision, hewing one Vehicon's neck and bisecting another into two separate halves via the waist. The next Vehicon had Shockshot's axe buried into their skull, and several more fell victim to a cascade from Shockshot's guns. Once these were dealt with, he pried his axe free from the head of the Vehicon he had buried it in, and continued to press forward, preparing to give more Vehicons a taste of his axe.

"This is Rotorstorm! I'm taking heavy fire from Vehicons! Any Autobot that can assist, help!"

Shockshot looked towards Rotorstorm, seeing he was taking damage. Putting away his axe, Shockshot manifested all of his ranged weapons and opened fire on the Vehicons firing on Rotorstorm, hoping to take some of the heat off of Rotorstorm.

It was all for naught, as Rotorstorm soon shouted: "I'm going down!"

* * *

_**With Rotorstorm…**_

Transforming before he hit the ground, Rotorstorm hit the ground with a thud, weakly rolling to absorb some of the impact. Getting to his feet immediately, Rotorstorm made to attack when a Vehicon stiffly backhanded him to the floor, raising their cannon at him.

Manifesting his Neutron Assault Rifle, Rotorstorm blasted that Vehicon with the sort of precision only desperate bots fired with, getting to his feet whilst still firing.

Quite literally, Rotorstorm was spraying and praying: Praying he could get airborne soon. All he needed to do was get to the Medical Bay.

Unfortunately, a large cabal of Vehicons stood between him and his goal.

Sighing in resignation, Rotorstorm reached behind his back and drew his sword before charging wildly into the fray, beginning to hack and slash at anything that damn-near moved.

Beheading one Vehicon, sloppily disembowelling another, and stabbing one through the spark, Rotorstorm slashed wildly one last time, only to find his sword blocked.

"Whoa, calm down!" Code Red said. "Just follow my lead. I'll cover your escape. Now go!"

Rotorstorm nodded as he started a mad dash towards the medical bay, as Code Red formed up a rearguard. Hopefully, he'd be airborne soon enough.

* * *

_**With Oil-Leak…**_

Doubling a Vehicon over with his hammer, Oil-Leak raised it high above his head before bringing it down hard on the back of the Vehicon's head, crushing it with a sickening crunch.

Sighting another Vehicon coming too close for comfort, Oil-Leak smashed it back with the haft of his hammer, manifesting his EMP Shotgun and firing it point-blank into the Vehicon's head.

The Vehicon's head shorted out in short order, blowing up as a result of the power overload in its central processors.

Grinning at his handiwork, Oil-Leak put away his hammer and manifested his left hand ranged weapon: A Scatter Blaster. Another form of shotgun, but not with the same effects his EMP Shotgun possessed. Jamming it beneath the chin of a nearby Vehicon, Oil-Leak fired, feeling the remains of said Vehicon's face lightly hit him in the face, grinning maniacally as he resumed his onslaught,

Two Vehicons came rushing towards him, but Oil-Leak merely levelled his two guns at them and left them both missing their heads.

Laughing at his handiwork, Oil-Leak swapped out both his EMP Shotgun and Scatter Blaster for a pair of X18 Scrapmakers, laughing maniacally as he unleashed a woeful barrage at a group of Vehicons that had just stepped onto Pride Rock.

Seeing their corpses hit the floor, Oil-Leak saw a small group of Vehicons moving to attack him in his peripheral vision. Retracting his guns and drawing his hammer, Oil-Leak spun round, smashing in the face of the closest Vehicon to him, spinning his hammer around and doing the same to the side of the second Vehicon's head. Jabbing the end of his hammer into the face of a third, Oil-Leak waited for them to hit the floor before spinning and swinging his hammer down onto their chest cavity.

The benefit of having a blunt weapon compared to a sharp weapon was that it only mattered how hard you hit your opponent. You didn't need to look for nooks and crannies in their armour that you could cut, only hammer said armour as hard as possible until your enemy was dead.

That was why Oil-Leak had opted for a Warhammer as opposed to an axe or a sword. It just suited his preferences. When you had a problem, you hammered it until it was shaped in such a way that it was no longer your problem.

Bashing a Vehicon over the head so hard, he caused the head to sink down into the Vehicon's chest, Oil-Leak kicked them away and shouted: _"COME ON!" _at the nearest Vehicons to him before outright charging them, swinging his hammer as he did.

* * *

_**With Code Red…**_

Seeing that the Vehicons were now starting to swarm Pride Rock, Code Red once again charged towards them with a loud battle cry, beheading a Vehicon that just so happened to turn their head to see him coming.

Another spun round to face him directly, who just as quickly suffered a punch to the jaw.

Code Red stabbed them through the face where their mouth would be if they'd had one. He moved to press forward, but grunted as a stray bolt glanced off of his right shoulder, ducking any more heading his way.

Rising to his feet to see a pair of Vehicons preparing to fire on him yet again, Code Red pre-empted this by tossing his sword at one and blindly charging the other.

They still fired, yes. But it was a shot out of desperation, and so was not precise.

Code Red felt the blast graze the top of his head, but continued to press forward, grabbing the Vehicon as he approached and slamming them onto the ground, manifesting his left hand Path Blaster and firing point-blank into their head.

Pulling his sword out of the Vehicon he had thrown it into, Code Red made to advance, just as something large, ugly, and very prone to screeching got in his way.

Code Red sighed at the Insecticon. "Can you not, right now? I'm a little busy at the moment."

The Insecticon responded with a loud screech.

Code Red scowled. "Figures." He said, charging the Insecticon.

Upon a time, Code Red would have hated the thought of engaging an Insecticon one-on-one. But he had been smaller then. Now he felt more than capable.

Kicking hard at the Insecticon's kneecap, Code Red used the temporary imbalance to behead the Vehicon, letting out a satisfied sigh as he admired his handiwork.

Seeing a Vehicon converging on him hard, Code Red slashed into the chest and tripped them up using the flat of his sword, seeing something out of the corner of his eye and whirling around, ready to strike.

He paused as he recognised Side-Arm, to whom he nodded, just as a Vehicon came up behind Side-Arm, cannon raised to shoot. Code Red pushed Side-Arm aside and cut a disabling wound into the Vehicon's gut.

Side-Arm came up from behind him and stabbed the Vehicon in the spark, whilst Code Red finished it off by beheading them. Seeing another Vehicon coming up behind them, Side-Arm spun to engage, slashing them twice across the torso before moving on.

Code Red finished said Vehicon off with a slash to the throat followed with a stab to the spark, after which he hurled them into the air, slamming them onto the floor.

He turned to see Side-Arm finish another Vehicon off before walking up to him. "It's a good thing they haven't sent in aerial support." Code Red remarked. "Otherwise we'd be-"

He was interrupted as they were showered from oncoming fire from above. Looking up, he saw that the Vehicons now indeed did have aerial support. "Fuck's sake!" Code Red shouted, manifesting his Path Blaster and returning fire, managing to down at least one.

"You just _had _to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Side-Arm remarked.

"Shut up!" Code Red shouted as he managed to down several more aerial Vehicons.

He grunted as a pair of shots struck him in the shoulder and the leg, causing him to fall to one knee. Rising back to his feet, Code Red shot the Vehicon that managed to shoot him. The wounds were not fatal, but enough of them would be.

"Commander!" Shockshot called out. "We cannot hold this position! We need to fall back!"

Code Red swore under his breath. "Autobots! Fall back into the den!"

* * *

_**In the skies, The Vengeance…**_

"The Autobots are retreating into the inner confines of the royal den, Commander." Switchblade reported as Crossfire listened closely.

"Good." Crossfire replied. "Tell your men to press the attack. I want them dead within the hour." Looking towards a distant part of the Pride Lands, Crossfire added: "Then we can go towards the battle between Zira and Simba, and ensure things end in Zira's favour."

Switchblade nodded and said: "This is Switchblade. All troops are to press the attack. The Commander wishes all the Autobots dead within the next hour or so."

The next few moments were spent in silence, before Crossfire said: "It will not be long, Switchblade."

"Until what?" Switchblade inquired.

"Until we are standing on the fields of victory. Lord Megatron will indeed be pleased." Crossfire said. "I can almost hear him granting me a place in his inner circle."

Switchblade nodded. "Your goal is within sight, Commander." Switchblade declared. "Victory will be ours."

Crossfire nodded. "And I will be avenged on anyone that steals it."

* * *

_**Within Pride Rock…**_

"FIRE!" Code Red shouted as the Vehicons began pouring into the royal den, their numbers counting for nothing in the narrow entranceway, allowing the Autobots better chance of whittling down their numbers.

The din of the firefight filled the air, the smell of cordite and things burning filled it also, as Vehicon after Vehicon dropped down dead.

Soon though, an Insecticon burst in amongst the cabal of Vehicons and charged the Autobots, absorbing a good portion of their shots as they drew close.

Code Red responded by drawing his sword, shouting: "Scatter!" As he back away.

The Insecticon screeched at him and again moved to engage him.

Parrying the attacks made at him by its smaller, shorter set of arms in quick succession, Code Red slashed the Insecticon across the chest, kicking away an overhead strike from the fiend and cutting another wound into the Insecticon's leg, deep enough that its movement was hindered.

Wounded though it was, the Insecticon was still deadly, and it responded by grabbing Code Red by the arms and hurling him into the wall nearby, causing Code Red to drop his sword. Its prey now ripe for the kill, the Insecticon advanced.

Code Red reacted by manifesting his Path Blasters and firing into the leg that he had wounded just now, focusing his fire on the large and deep incision his sword had made into the Insecticon's limb.

Without much effort, the limb buckled beneath the Insecticon, and it fell to one knee, its wounded leg too badly maimed for it to be of any use.

Retrieving his sword, Code Red took it in both hands, and with a fierce yell, beheaded the Insecticon and let its corpse sink to the floor. "Fuck you!" Code Red shouted afterwards as a parting insult.

Taking a moment to process his surroundings, Code Red nodded.

Numerous though they were, the Vehicons wouldn't find it easy to obtain a hold inside Pride Rock, even if they had virtually cornered the Autobots.

But Code Red knew how dangerous lions could be when cornered; he'd seen his fair share of Simba dealing with hyenas in the same way.

The thought of Simba filled Code Red with rage, as the memories of their argument what seemed like an eternity ago unsheathed itself in his memory again. Raising his sword, Code Red unleashed a fearsome war-cry and stormed towards the Vehicons, beheading one, cutting a second in half, stabbing a third through the spark, and blasting a fourth and fifth with his Path Blaster. With a fearsome shout, Code Red roared: "Get these fuckers out of the den!"

* * *

_**Moments later…**_

The main cluster of Vehicons went flying away from the mouth of the den as an explosion born from the combined fire of the Autobots sent them sprawling.

A great roar arose from the Autobots, and Code Red bellowed at the top of his voice: _**"COME ON!"**_

With this, the Autobots once again came charging out of the royal den, Code Red at their head.

The Vehicons that had survived the explosion all got to their feet, preparing to return fire.

The Autobots were too fast, though: closing with them in seconds.

Code Red cut the arm off of the first Vehicon he saw, moments before he beheaded them and cut them in half from head to toe. Stabbing a second, Code Red manifested his left hand Path Blaster and fired straight into the face of a third, pulling his blade out of the second even as the third was hitting the floor.

Shockshot swung his axe straight into the chest of one Vehicon, pulling it free whilst pushing said Vehicon away, spinning his axe and slamming it down onto the top of another Vehicon's head. He tried to pull it free, but found he could not. Having little time to try, Shockshot forsook his axe and manifested his ranged weapons, unleashing another woeful barrage against the Vehicons.

Side-Arm soon joined him, the two 'bots with big guns using said guns with devastating effect on the Vehicons surrounding them. "Been keeping count?" Side-Arm asked.

"End this battle, and then we can perform a rough count!" Shockshot replied. "We lack the time for such trivial pursuits!"

In the meantime, Oil-Leak was just wading into the sea of Vehicons alongside Code Red, wielding his hammer like it was a blunt scythe, each successful blow causing death for any Vehicon that came close enough to meet it.

It was about this time that the Aerial Vehicons, now seeing their enemy once again emerge into the open, began to swoop down for another pass.

And they would have done so, had the notes of 'Fortunate Son' not began playing in the air and Rotorstorm re-emerged into the skies, shooting down several of the aerial Vehicons before they even had a chance to fire.

_**WHOO, YEAH!" **_Rotorstorm bellowed as he transformed into robot mode mid-air, shooting up even more Vehicons with his Neutron Assault Rifle before converting into helicopter mode once again and resuming his aerial mastery.

Code Red saw this and chuckled, muttering: "Patch-Up, you clever son of a bitch." Before spinning his sword and moving to engage the rest of the Vehicons.

Before he could though, his comlink crackled into life, with a familiar voice saying:

"Code Red!" Crossfire bellowed. "I stand atop Pride Rock. Come and face me. The time has come to settle things once and for all."

Code Red scowled as he looked up towards the peak of Pride Rock. Looking towards Shockshot, Code Red shouted: "Shockshot! You have Pride Rock. I've got a score to settle."

Shockshot looked towards Code Red and nodded. "Autobots! Cover Code Red!" He shouted, as his fire turned to more covering fire for Code Red to use as a shield.

And use it he did, transforming and speeding up towards the peak of Pride Rock. Crossfire was waiting for him.

Thunder boomed overhead, and the rain struck Code Red's chassis like artillery during the battle of Tyger Pax.

This granted Code Red a grim realisation: This was the final battle.

* * *

_**Minutes later, the peak of Pride Rock…**_

Code Red transformed and took the final few steps leading up to the peak of Pride Rock.

Crossfire was stood a short distance away, his back to Code Red, and his double ended scythe in his hand, held like a staff.

He was looking out to the horizon, at a specific part of the Pride Lands.

Code Red imagined that was where Simba and the Pride Landers had engaged Zira and the Outsiders. But they were far from his mind right now. Only one thing mattered: Crossfire.

Reaching behind his back, Code Red drew his sword, doing it slowly but audibly enough that Crossfire would hear.

Crossfire looked behind him, and a thin smile crossed his face. "Code Red." He said, turning a little more to face Code Red. Looking around, Crossfire said: "This was where our feud began. And here is where we will finish it."

Code Red responded by spinning his sword and holding it out in front of him, ready for whatever Crossfire would do to attack first.

Or so he thought, as Crossfire manifested his Riot Cannon and fired.

The shot caught Code Red off guard, hitting him nonlethally in the chest. When he got to his feet, he barely dodged the first attack, but blocked the second, staring his rival in the eyes as their final battle began.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Simba…**_

"Sire!"

Simba smiled as he spotted Zazu descending towards them. "Hello, Zazu."

"May I first say congratulations on finally defeating Zira. The Pride Lands are far better off without her villainy infecting it." Zazu remarked.

"Thank you." Simba said. "You need not worry about looking for Kiara, anymore, either." Simba said, stepping aside to reveal Kiara stood just a ways behind him. "She turned the tide in our favour, so to speak."

Kiara chuckled. "Daddy, you and I _both _know I'm not the only one." At this, she looked behind her to where none other than Kovu stood, smiling proudly at his girlfriend.

Zazu looked shocked at this, and made to say something, when Simba said:

"All is forgiven, Zazu. It appears that I've made some mistakes. Some of them monumental."

Zazu paused a moment to register this all new development, but nodded all the same. "Well, part of being a good king is learning from your mistakes." Zazu replied.

"Yes…" Simba said. "Anything to report from Pride Rock?" He asked.

Zazu nodded. "Yes. Not all good. Pride Rock is currently under heavy attack from the Decepticons."

"_**WHAT?!" **_Simba, Kiara and Kovu all said in unison.

"That was the plan all along." Said a voice as a purple-eyed lioness came forth, standing next to Kovu. "Mother and Crossfire agreed to split their forces to lessen the chance of friendly fire."

Simba nodded. "Thanks, Vitani." He said. Looking to Zazu, Simba asked: "How do the Autobots fare?"

"They are holding their ground." Zazu answered. "There was a moment where it appeared that the Decepticons would breach the royal den, but were driven out before it could be done."

"What about Code Red?" Kiara asked. "Is he alright?"

"Princess, this is Code Red we are talking about." Zazu replied. "He is perfectly well." Looking back at Pride Rock, Zazu added: "Last I checked, he was headed to Pride Rock's peak to engage Crossfire."

Kiara's eyes widened to near painful size as a familiar image flared up in her mind:

_Crossfire shooting Code Red, then kicking him into a raging river beneath._

Shaking her head, Kiara thought: _Not this time._ At this, she burst into a sprint towards Pride Rock.

"Kiara!" Simba called out, to no avail. Sighing, Simba said: "I should have known the thought of Code Red fighting Crossfire would scare her."

"What's wrong?" Kovu said, looking half ready to bolt on after Kiara.

Simba looked at his daughter's lover with a frown. "Has Kiara or Code Red himself told you why he's bigger and looks more different in recent days?" He asked.

Kovu nodded. "Something about a brush with death and something called a forge." He replied.

Simba sighed. "Well, Kiara was _there _when Code Red experienced said brush. _At _Crossfire's hand. She's spent six months thinking he was dead."

"Oh." Kovu replied, understanding immediately why Kiara reacted with such fear.

"'Oh' is right." Simba remarked. "You should go after her. If I did, then… There's no telling what Code Red would do to me, considering."

Kovu nodded. "You can count on me, Simba." At this, he too broke into a sprint, heading straight for Pride Rock.

Simba watched Kovu leave before being joined by Nala.

"You are aware that if Code Red beats Crossfire, you're going to have to face him, right?" Nala asked.

Simba nodded grimly. "I know." He said.

* * *

_**With Code Red and Crossfire…**_

Parrying Code Red's strike, Crossfire jabbed towards Code Red's chest with his own strike.

Blocking the blow, Code Red jumped back to avoid an overhead strike which caused a small series of rocks to jump up in reaction. Moving forward, Code Red parrying one strike, which he attempted to counter with a slash of his own, which was parried, as was a jab he made to Crossfire's face.

Crossfire countered with a sharp smack with the lower end of his scythe, using the side without the blade to strike a nonlethal blow to Code Red, sending him flying back due to the force. Spinning his scythe, Crossfire raised it above his head and prepared to bring it down on Code Red's head, which would behead the Autobot and end this fight for good.

Code Red blocked the blow, led Crossfire's weapon off to the right, and used the opening to strike out with a fierce right hook to Crossfire's jaw, knocking the Decepticon Commander off balance and allowing Code Red a chance to breathe. Advancing on his long-time foe, Code Red stabbed hard at Crossfire's chest, which had been exposed now that Crossfire's defences had been broken.

Crossfire flicked up the lower end of his scythe up to deflect the blow. Code Red had gotten better. But it would not save him.

* * *

_**With Kiara…**_

Kiara ducked under a stray blaster bolt as she took cover behind a small raised platform. She needed a clear path to head up to the peak of Pride Rock, where she knew Code Red and Crossfire were facing off, possibly for the final time.

She remembered that the sight of her had been enough to allow Code Red one final surge of energy in his efforts to defeat Crossfire six months prior. She hoped for similar results this time around, save for the part where Code Red had failed and had nearly been killed as a result. She refused to relive similar heartache again.

"Kiara."

Kiara whirled on the voice, but relaxed as she recognised Kovu. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sticking by your side." Kovu replied. "If you're wanting to prevent a repeat of six months ago, then I'm gonna help you." Licking Kiara affectionately, Kovu added: "We're in this together, Kiara."

Kiara smiled before she looked around, seeing Side-Arm amidst the chaos. "Side-Arm!" She shouted.

The Autobot weapons specialist looked towards her position, and his optics widened before he began a mad dash towards her position, fighting his way through a cluster of Vehicons as he approached. "Kiara! What the fuck are you doing in the middle of a battle?" He demanded.

Kiara looked towards the staircase leading up to the peak of Pride Rock. "Me and Kovu are going to need some covering fire."

Side-Arm looked to where she was and raised an eyebrow. "You are aware that's where Code Red and Crossfire are currently fighting to the death, right?" He asked.

"Exactly why I need to be up there." Kiara retorted. "I want to be there when Code Red kills that monster."

Side-Arm shook his head. "You are fucking insane, you know that?" He remarked.

"Well if it means I _don't_ see the lifeless corpse of my best friend for the second time in six months, then _yes,_ I guess I _am __**fucking insane!"**_ Kiara spat.

"Whoa!" Kovu exclaimed. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" He asked, before Kiara silenced him with a steely glare.

Side-Arm shrugged. "Well…" Grinning, Side-Arm nodded. "Lock 'n' Load, princess. I'll cover your ass."

Kiara nodded as she and Kovu immediately sprinted towards the staircase.

Kiara prayed they would be in time.

* * *

_**With Code Red and Crossfire…**_

Parrying an overhead strike from Crossfire, Code Red ducked underneath Crossfire's next strike, parrying the next one also, countering both by slashing at his head, hoping to decapitate his foe.

Crossfire parried the blow with ease, smashing aside Code Red's sword in preparation for the final blow, which he intended to be straight down into Code Red's head.

Code Red jumped back to avoid the strike, turning around to parry another strike that would have left him in two separate pieces from shoulder to hip, along with a sweeping strike that would have caused his head to vacate its position on his shoulders.

Crossfire now opted for an attack from below, as it would be an unexpected attack to Code Red, and could possibly allow for Code Red to be wounded, if not killed.

Seeing the attack coming, Code Red moved to block it, and only just managed to, the impact sending a jarring and painful feeling up his right arm, at which he grunted, backing away to recover.

Jumping at this opportunity, Crossfire spun his scythe and slashed down with it, hoping to score a severe, if not fatal hit on Code Red's shoulders.

Code Red blocked the blow, having recovered sufficiently from the jarring shock he had just suffered, blocking another attack that would have definitely given him an unnecessary hole in the top of his head. However, in doing so, he left himself vulnerable to attack.

Crossfire seized upon this, striking out again with the blunt side of the lower end of his scythe, catching Code Red hard in the chest.

The force of the hit sent Code Red flying backwards, dropping his sword.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the dazed cobwebs forming, Code Red scrambled towards his sword, managing to clasp the handle before the blade itself was stepped on.

Looking up, Code Red stared up at Crossfire, who smiled maliciously.

"I think Pride Rock belongs to _me _now." Crossfire said tauntingly, using the blade of his scythe to lift Code Red's head even more.

Code Red held Crossfire's gaze fiercely, showing he wasn't afraid. "If I go, Optimus Prime himself will come. You're fucked, even _if _you kill me."

Crossfire shook his head. "I will miss these conversations, Code Red." He remarked. Raising his scythe, Crossfire added: "Pity you'll die all the same." At this, he prepared to strike, when a voice shouted:

"_**HEY!"**_

Crossfire paused, and turned to see none other than Zira's son standing at the top of the staircase leading down to the main area of Pride Rock.

* * *

"Ah, Kovu." Crossfire said, turning away from Code Red to face Kovu completely. "Come to die?" He said, raising his scythe.

Kovu showed no intimidation. "No." He replied. "I came here to stop you."

"Oh really?" Crossfire asked. "And how does a puny little lion, even one as mighty as yourself, even _hope _to match up against a heavily armed and battle-hardened Decepticon such as myself?"

Little did Crossfire know that Kiara had snuck around him, and was headed to Code Red's side.

Seeing Kiara, Code Red's optics widened. "Kiara, what are you _doing _here?" He asked.

"Stopping a repeat of six months ago." Kiara said. "Now get up. I've seen you beat Crossfire before. _Twice." _Moving closer to Code Red so that her face almost touched his, Kiara added: "Now show me you can beat him one last time." Brushing a paw against Code Red's face, Kiara added: "I don't want to lose you again."

Code Red looked deep into Kiara's eyes, and even though it was well hidden by the sheer will, Code Red could see the fear behind it. The fear that what happened six months prior would happen again, this time for good.

Code Red knew that fear well. It had been on full display six months ago, when Code Red had been on the sheer edge of defeat by Crossfire. It was a sight he had sworn to himself he would never allow himself to see again.

Determination welled up within Code Red, and he pushed himself to his feet, weakened and tired from battle though he was, staring a hole into the back of Crossfire, who hadn't noticed Code Red's return to a vertical base as of yet.

"Have you even spoken to your mother?" Crossfire was saying. "You _must _know how deeply you've hurt her through your betrayal."

"Oh, I know, alright." Kovu said. "I'm wearing her pain right now." At this, he gestured to the now scabbed over wound on his left eye. "And just so you know; my mother's _dead. _Destroyed by the hatred she refused to let go of."

"Oh, Kovu…" Crossfire replied. "You should know better than to lie to me." At this, he switched his scythe into his left hand and manifested his Riot Cannon.

He would have fired, too; were it not for a voice shouting:

"_**Crossfire!"**_

* * *

Crossfire stopped, and turned to see Code Red stood there, ready for a fight again.

"Mind if we finish this?" Code Red asked.

Crossfire responded by raising his Riot Cannon and firing straight at Code Red, who simply dodged the shot.

"One last round." Code Red said, staring straight at Crossfire.

Crossfire scowled before charging Code Red outright, an enraged roar tearing from his mouth as he swung his scythe at Code Red.

Code Red dodged, and spun around just as Crossfire did, blocking Crossfire's attempt at a strike with the blunt side of the higher end of his scythe, pushing it down to the floor, then angling the sword in such a way that it would grant him better leverage over Crossfire's weapon.

Crossfire looked towards Code Red with wide optics.

Code Red said nothing, merely released Crossfire's scythe and backed away, parrying Crossfire's attempt to behead him with a hard block. He had both hands on his weapon, now. Full commitment. Do or die.

He blocked another strike, an overhead slash intended to cut him in two down the middle, and slapped aside the lower end of Crossfire's scythe to prevent any attack being made from there.

Whirling around like a dervish, Code Red blocked another overhead strike from Crossfire and exploiting an opening he found, cutting a deep wound into Crossfire's left leg.

Grunting in pain, Crossfire backed away.

Taking a moment to stare Crossfire down, Code Red said: "Only one of us is walking away, this time."

"I agree." Crossfire replied. "And it _will _be _**ME!" **_At this, he rushed Code Red again, slashing towards Code Red's shoulder, hoping to puncture Code Red there, and wound Code Red there, as the former Wrecker had him.

Parrying the strike with ease, Code Red saw the blunt side of the lower end of Crossfire's scythe rising up to strike him again, parrying that with ease as well. He wasn't falling for that again.

Crossfire spun around and slashed down at Code Red again. When that was blocked, he put his full strength behind it, shoving Code Red's sword down to the floor in an effort to grant him an opening, which he seized, using the full length of his scythe to strike at Code Red.

His scythe struck only stone, as Code Red rolled under the haft of the scythe.

Rising to his feet, Code Red was already prepared for Crossfire's next attack, blocking a cleave that would have separated his upper and lower halves and ducking another cleave, seeing another opening, slashing at Crossfire's neck. He did not cut a particularly debilitating wound, but it was enough to draw blood, some of which dripped onto Crossfire's fingers.

Crossfire saw this, and rage consumed him as he slashed at Code Red's waist in an effort to cut him in half.

Code Red stopped this attack in its tracks, and pushed that side of the scythe away from him, and out of his list of concerns.

Crossfire refused to bend, and so attempted a similar attack.

Code Red blocked it, and with some strength, pushed the blade away again, using such force that the blade itself snapped off. His confidence growing, Code Red struck hard at the haft of the scythe, cutting it in two.

Throwing the end without a blade away, Crossfire struck at Code Red again, hoping his now shorter weapon would serve him better.

Code Red blocked this next slash as well, and led it off to the right, backing away as Crossfire's momentum caused him to spin around.

Using this to his advantage, Crossfire slashed at Code Red's face, hoping his scythe would strike home there and kill Code Red.

It did not, as Code Red blocked this strike with ease.

The next movements were merely evasive manoeuvres from both combatants, before Crossfire again struck at Code Red's head.

Blocking, Code Red leapt at Crossfire, managing to strike a glancing blow on Crossfire's head.

Now desperate, Crossfire made one final attack, swinging his scythe like a hammer at Code Red's chest, hoping it would strike home and penetrate Code Red's spark.

Blocking the blow, Code Red angled his sword so that he would have leverage over Crossfire's and so led Crossfire's scythe off to the left with such force, he disarmed Crossfire.

Spinning his sword and uttering a loud and triumphant roar, Code Red drove his sword up to the hilt into Crossfire's chest.

* * *

"_**YES!" **_Kiara shouted the moment she saw Code Red's sword strike home.

"_**YEAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" **_Kovu bellowed, equally as elated as Kiara was.

Crossfire's face fell as he looked down to see the sword currently buried up to the hilt in his chest. He coughed up a little liquefied Energon as he staggered back, sword still in his chest.

Code Red walked with him, refusing to relinquish his hold on his sword.

Soon, the pair of them were at the edge of Pride Rock's peak. The main promontory of Pride Rock stretched out many, many feet beneath them.

Crossfire looked up at Code Red, his face contorted into a tight grimace that was able to convey both fury and pain at the same time. "In time… you will know what it is like to lose." Crossfire spat. "When that time comes, and you suffer more than you ever have, you will know the agony of defeat." He laughed before coughing up more liquefied Energon.

Code Red held Crossfire's gaze without flinching. "I know." He said. "The thing is… I already know what it feels like to lose. And trust me when I say: I have no intention of losing _ever _again. Even if I have to kill every single soldier in the Decepticon army. At this, he pulled his sword free, still staring Crossfire full in the face. "Even if Megatron himself comes."

Crossfire nearly fell back that instant, but held on to life for a fleeting matter of moments as he moved towards Code Red… But then, his strength deserted him, and he staggered back, falling off of the edge as his optics flickered defiantly for another few moments before going dark forever.

Code Red watched his rival's body hit the floor of Pride Rock's main concourse grimly, seeing his fellow Autobots harassing any surviving Decepticon soldiers with plasma fire as they beat a hasty retreat.

The Autobots had won.

Code Red allowed the feelings of elation and happiness to fill him, but he refused to show it. Looking to the horizon, he saw a column of lions and lionesses approaching Pride Rock. At this, he descended from Pride Rock's peak to meet them.

* * *

**Well, that was fun. Modelling the fight between Code Red and Crossfire on the final battle between Arthur and Vortigern in King Arthur: Legend of the Sword was even more so.**

**But in any case, let's answer your reviews, shall we?**

**Adam Carver: No, Code Red isn't going dark. He's going up while the Decepticons go down.**

**Daniel's the Man: You might want to wait until next chapter to see if Simba gets beaten to a pulp by Code Red. Good thing I'm uploading it with this one.**

**Jason Chandler: That's what happens when you piss Code Red off. He will say exactly how he feels, with little care for the consequences.**

**Jestalnaker94000: Don't feel bad for Simba. Code Red gave him a much needed lecture. Call Code Red harsh for what he said about Kopa, but he made his point.**

**Mike Noland: Code Red's a former Wrecker. He doesn't really care about what he's saying to someone when he's angry, just that his point was put across.**

**With those sorted, I shall upload this, then the fifteenth and final chapter of Ultima Victoria, which sees the fallout of the Battle for Pride Rock, and the confrontation between Code Red and Simba promised at the end of Chapter 13.**

**T-Rock14**


	15. Chapter 15: The Best Day

**Chapter 15: The Best Day**

_**Pride Rock's main concourse, a short time later…**_

The first thing Simba saw as he ascended to Pride Rock's main concourse was the corpse of Crossfire. He paused and gazed grimly upon the dead Decepticon, feeling no pity for the being responsible for so much pain within his family.

He found himself joined by Nala, as the rest of the newly united pride crowded around the body, stunned into silence at the sight of it.

For so long, Crossfire had been seen as the bane of the pride. He had killed many of their number. So to see him finally bereft of this mortal coil almost awed them in a way.

Their awe turned into shock as Code Red himself descended from the peak of Pride Rock, flanked by Kiara and Kovu.

The rest of the Autobots, who had until not been sitting around Pride Rock, resting after the long and arduous battle they had just endured, all stood to attention, saluting their commanding officer.

Code Red gave a curt nod to allow them to stand at ease. His sword was still in his hand, still dripping with the liquid Energon that once flowed through the veins of Crossfire, and now pooled out beneath his corpse. Almost immediately, his gaze fell upon Simba.

The king of the Pride Lands swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat, looking nervously to Kiara and Kovu.

Kiara looked to her father and then to Code Red, returning her gaze to her father and shaking her head. _This is something we can't stop; Daddy, _Kiara said, using her eyes to send the message.

Simba now looked to Nala, who was looking between him and Code Red with nervous eyes.

"This is between you and Code Red, Simba. Best to keep it that way." Nala said.

Simba sighed before turning to face Code Red, walking over to his daughter's best friend, who remained where he was, staring a hole through Simba. Simba tried not to focus on Code Red's bloody sword, but its presence was the clearest message Simba had ever received in his life. He came to a stop in front of Code Red, taking a deep breath. "I think I owe you an apology, Code Red." Simba said. "Time and time again, you tried to show me the astute way of doing things, but I dismissed you because I thought I knew better. You've been right about Kiara all along; the same with Kovu." Shaking his head, Simba said: "As with when you saved Kiara from Crossfire all those years ago, you've proved me wrong. And for ever doubting your judgement… I'm sorry."

Code Red didn't respond, instead, looking towards the former Outsiders, now having merged with Simba's pride. Clearly something had happened to unite them. And he sincerely doubted Simba had anything to do with it.

He looked towards his fellow Autobots, all of them bearing some evidence of the bitter battle they had just waged. But the hard look in their optics told him that they were more than up for more should the situation call for it.

Code Red looked towards the members of Simba's pride bar Simba himself, all of them watching in silence as they tensed in preparation to protect their king should he fall under attack from Code Red.

Code Red did not fault them this. The Autobots would do the same were it him in Simba's position.

His optics settled on Nala, who maintained a neutral expression, even though it was clear she was praying Code Red would not strike her mate down.

Code Red raised his sword, which caused a small chorus of growls from Simba's pride, but silenced them as he sheathed the weapon, now glaring at Simba again.

Silence persisted between them before Code Red said:

"You have my forgiveness, Simba. But you no longer have my respect." With this, Code Red turned and walked towards Kiara and Kovu.

* * *

It was at this time that the rest of the pride allowed themselves to breathe. Their king would not shuffle off his mortal coil just yet.

Simba himself did not share this. He was still mulling over Code Red's statement. He was relieved that Code Red had forgiven him… but Simba wondered whether the loss of Code Red's respect was worth it.

Nala walked up next to Simba and placed a reassuring paw on her mate's shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Simba nodded. "As alright as I can be, considering I came within moments of being skewered by Code Red before being curtly informed he no longer respects me."

Nala sighed. "There was always going to be repercussions when it came to your handling of this whole situation. Yes, Code Red no longer respects you. But that is much better than having nothing at all. Least of all, your life."

Simba frowned. "All I can say is that I hope I can regain Code Red's respect." He said. "Even if Code Red strikes me as the type to hold grudges."

"Trust Kiara to soothe Code Red, Simba." Nala said. "She always has when it comes to issues like this."

At this, Simba's eye caught Kiara's. Her look was one of sympathy, but with an added tone suggesting that Simba had brought this on himself. "I don't think I can count on Kiara to solve this problem, either." Simba said, grimly. "And neither do I want her help. Either I regain Code Red's respect on my own, or I don't do it at all."

Nala nodded. "Just… don't expect it to happen overnight." She advised.

Simba sighed. "I don't." He said. Smiling, Simba said: "But enough about Code Red." Looking to Zazu, who by this point had perched nearby, Simba said: "Summon the whole of the Pride Lands." Eyeing Kiara and Kovu, Simba added: "Rafiki too. We have a wedding to celebrate."

"Yes, your majesty." Zazu replied, flapping his wings and entering the skies.

Simba watched Zazu leave before he walked over to Kiara and Kovu, who were currently talking with Kiara's friends, Tiifu and Zuri. Code Red had seemingly left.

Kiara was the first to notice her father approaching. "Daddy, if this is about Code Red…"

"No worries, Kiara. I've already settled with earning his respect back on my own." Simba replied. "Where's he gone, anyways?"

"I'm not sure. He was certainly curious about my mother's demise, though." Kovu replied. "Know anything about that?"

Simba wet his lips. "You've heard of what happened to Kiara's older brother Kopa, right?" He asked.

Kovu nodded. "I've never really had it brought up in conversation, but yes, I do know what happened to Kopa. Mother would bring it up constantly when she talked about her best accomplishments. Counted it amongst her biggest."

Simba felt a pang of anger at Zira's clear pride at murdering Kopa. But he held it down and said: "Well, Nala told Code Red what happened some time ago. And Nala has told me that Code Red vowed to kill Zira himself if he was afforded the opportunity."

Kiara sighed. "Well, he's not exactly going to find her now. Last I saw of her, she was falling into a raging river."

"Well, you can't really fault Code Red for wanting to make sure." Kovu said. "Think about it: If we can confirm that my mother is dead; we can live our lives." Sighing, Kovu added: "And I'll be truly free. Everyone will be free."

Kiara allowed a smile to cross her face. "Well, if it makes you feel better…"

"Kiara, listen to me." Kovu said, cupping her face with his paw. "Nothing makes me feel better than when I'm with you."

Kiara chuckled. "I have a feeling Code Red would have something to say about what you just said, because _that _was corny."

"Is there a problem with my being corny?" Kovu asked.

"Why yes there is…" Kiara asked, adding a little sarcastic edge to her voice. "I just so happen to have a very good friend who could send you flying across the Pride Lands with a single kick."

"Okay, lovebirds." Simba said. "Save it for later. I'm sure Code Red will love to hear of how corny that conversation was."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Code Red…**_

Code Red came to a stop at an embankment and transformed. He took a few steps forward and looked around.

The Zuberi river was much calmer here than it was where Zira had reportedly fallen in. Therefore, it'd stand to reason that she may have been washed up here.

Code Red's gaze fell upon a muddy part of the embankment, one that looked strangely different in colour to the more brownish mud of other parts of the embankment.

This one caught his interest essentially because the mud seemed almost… _redder. _As if the mud had been mixed with blood.

A lead established, Code Red walked forward, kneeling by the area seemingly covered with blood.

Code Red felt his investigative senses come to him for the first time in eons, the result of his many, many years as a police officer.

Judging by the depressions in the ground, Code Red quickly ascertained that a large mammal, such as a lion, may have been washed up there. And if the redness in the mud was anything to go by; they were clearly wounded. Wounded enough that their blood had been saturated into the mud.

Looking away from the bank, Code Red spotted very faint pawprints in the dirt leading away from the river. Along with each set of prints were several drops of blood. Not a substantial amount, but enough to slow anything down.

Looking in the direction of the pawprints, Code Red noted that they led into a jungle; a jungle that was no doubt filled with its own predators, its own animals.

Code Red briefly debated following the prints and drops of blood, but decided against it. Even if the wounded party was Zira, it was clear to Code Red that she was as good as dead. Blood loss would see to that.

Part of him still pushed Code Red to venture within the jungle, if purely to ensure that one, the creature he was tracking was Zira, and two, if it was, that she was undisputedly dead.

Code Red grimly acknowledged the benefits of the latter. It meant that he could return to Pride Rock with a clear conscience, knowing that he had confirmed the death of Zira, and thus the Pride Lands would prosper as they had and still did.

But on the other hand, Code Red had little knowledge of the terrain within the jungle, and Code Red imagined it'd be easy to get himself lost. And Code Red also wasn't keen on disturbing the wildlife within the jungle either, even if his cause was justified.

In the end, Code Red decided on a course of action:

He transformed and drove away. Kiara took priority over killing Zira.

* * *

_**Later, back at Pride Rock…**_

Code Red transformed to see a large crowd of animals gathered at Pride Rock. Smiling, Code Red looked towards the tip of the promontory, seeing four lions gathered there: Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu, all stood roaring towards the crowd, who paid them due respect.

"There you are!"

Code Red turned to see Shockshot and the rest of his team stood behind him.

"Were you able to ascertain that Zira is dead?" Shockshot asked.

Code Red shook his head. "I followed the river to a bank and found some mud mixed with blood, then a trail of pawprints leading into a jungle. As much as I wanted to follow them and make sure, I also decided that even if she did survive the fall into the river, she's more than likely dead. Blood loss and the elements will see to that."

Shockshot nodded. "Pity. I had hoped you would find Zira. I'd be interested in what she had to say."

Code Red frowned. "Well, what's done is done." He said, turning towards Pride Rock and starting to make his way towards it.

The animals quickly saw Code Red approaching, and parted to allow him through.

This allowed the royal family to see Code Red, and upon sighting her best friend, Kiara's face lit up, beaming at Code Red with a happiness he'd never seen from her.

Code Red smiled in response, and stood to attention, saluting Kiara formally. Looking to Simba, who looked to Code Red with a more neutral expression, Code Red responded with an informal salute, scowling at a lion he had formerly respected. He made to leave when Kiara suddenly called out over the din:

"Code Red defended Pride Rock against Decepticon attack whilst we were fighting Zira! He fought like a hero, personally slaying the Decepticon Crossfire! Me and Kovu may have brought peace to the Pride Lands with our union, but it is through Code Red's efforts that all of it amounted to something." Looking down at her best friend with that same beaming smile, Kiara added: "Without him, Zira's defeat would have meant nothing. We all owe him." At this, a wave of applause started rising above the silence.

Code Red turned towards the acclaiming crowd, unsure of what to do now. Deciding on an old classic, Code Red raised his arms and pumped his fists into the air, drawing thunderous cheers from the crowd.

Lowering his fists, Code Red felt a wave of euphoria wash over him. The Decepticons were all but defeated, the Pride Lands were safe and at peace, and Kiara was happier than she'd ever been. If Code Red was being entirely honest with himself, this had to be the absolute best day of his life.

* * *

**And thus ends this, Ultima Victoria.**

**I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy writing this fanfic more than any other fanfic I've written. It wraps this story up in a neat black bow, whilst sowing seeds for a potential sequel.**

**And as summer draws to a close, I find myself happy with what I've managed to accomplish with this story. What started as a small idea in the back of my mind has evolved into this. ****I'll be taking a small break from posting fanfiction in order to focus on other fanfiction projects that I've been working on and developing, details for which shall be shown soon.**

**Other than that, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this fanfiction. If you enjoyed it, leave a review in the appropriate section, and if you _really _enjoyed it, give it a favourite.**

**Without further ado, I thank you all again for reading, and hope to see you all again in the near future.**

**T-Rock14**


End file.
